Irreconcilable Differences
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Having married 2 years ago Marley always thought the children would one day be a part of her future - however as it turns out Ryder doesn't want that at all; so what does that mean for them and will it end in that of divorce or not? (This story falls in within the spin off from one of my stories now complete on here - and a more detailed note is in the Author Note on first chapter)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : This a new story that falls in between that of the a bit of the last chapter of 'Runnin' Back Home To You' - and it did not take me long at all; and maybe because it's been ready waiting on my computer for a while now!_  
 _So the story is called "Irreconcilable Differences" and the idea came to me; mainly due to the fact that Melissa and Blake who played Ryder and Marley in Glee, have now divorced in real life; and I have never really done that of a divorce story that I have actually gone ahead and published on here._  
 _  
And since I know people would not be wanting me to divorce Mikki and Blaine in "Everywhere You Look" - I am therefore doing a divorce story within the scope of the spin off from "EYL" and where Mikki returned to South Carolina and married Sebastian in "Runnin'", and have it that Marley and Ryder are the ones who are divorcing - I hope that makes sense, as it does make sense in my head and where I see this falling into all that of the stories that I have on here._

 _So this is a divorce story - so there will be some angst in it; but there will also be that of a happy ending to it as well, as I have it all planned out on ending and it will be a nice one._

 _So if you do like what you read, then please drop me a review of a fave/follow on it. I should quickly mention that like always any character you see that are from Glee, I do not own; but any that you don't recognize belong to me and can't be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading,_  
 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK - JULY 2017_**

 _"_ _We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Ryder and Marley in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace" said the celebrant._

 _Marley and Ryder look towards their guests to see if anyone was going to object to their marriage and no one stood up._

 _"_ _Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" asked the_ _celebrant_ _._

 _"_ _We do" said Midge and Eric Kapowski, as they stood at the altar with her._

 _"_ _Thank you" said Marley, quickly kissing each of her parents, and Eric shaking that of Ryder's hand also, went and sat down and the_ _celebrant_ _looked at Ryder and Marley._

 _"_ _Ryder, do you take Marley for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" asked the_ _celebrant._

 _"_ _I do" replied Ryder, with a smile to Marley and then the_ _celebrant_ _nodding his head looked at Marley._

 _"And Marley, do you take Ryder for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" asked the celebrant._

 _"_ _I do" replied Marley, with a smile at Ryder._

 _"_ _Now I am going to ask Ryder and Marley to recite the traditional vows that they have chosen to take today" said the_ _celebrant_ _and Ryder took Marley's hands and looked at her, and Marley smiled at him, as she entwined their hands together._

 _"_ _Ryder if you want to repeat after me" said the_ _celebrant_ _and Ryder looked at him and nodded. "I Ryder David Evans take thee Marley Rose Kapowski to be my wedded wife"_

 _"_ _I Ryder David Evans take thee Marley Rose Kapowski to be my wedded wife" repeated Ryder, looking at Marley._

 _"_ _to have and to hold from this day forward" said the_ _celebrant_ _._

 _"_ _to have and to hold from this day forward" repeated Ryder._

 _"_ _for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health" said the_ _celebrant_ _._

 _for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health" repeated Ryder._

 _"_ _to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part" said the_ _celebrant_ _._

 _"_ _to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part" said Ryder, smiling at Marley._

 _"_ _And Marley, if you would like to repeat after me" said the_ _celebrant_ _and Marley nodded and looked at Ryder with a smile._

 _"_ _I Marley Rose Kapowski take thee Ryder David Evans to be my wedded husband" said the_ _celebrant_ _._

 _"_ _I Marley Rose Kapowski take thee Ryder David Evans to be my wedded husband" repeated Marley._

 _"_ _to have and to hold from this day forward" said the_ _celebrant_ _. "to have and to hold from this day forward" repeated Marley._

 _"_ _for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health" said the_ _celebrant_ _._

 _"_ _for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health" repeated Marley. "to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part" said the_ _celebrant_ _._

 _"_ _to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part" repeated Marley._

 _"_ _Now I ask that the best man to present the rings for Marley and Ryder to exchange" said the_ _celebrant_ _._

 _"_ _Rings?" asked Sam, with a laugh and Ryder and Marley looked at him._

 _"_ _Kidding guys, kidding" said Sam, with a smile and got the rings out of the inside of his tux jacket._

 _Ryder shook his head with a smile and Marley somewhat glared at him but with a small smile as Mikki shook her head and smiled at Sam and looked to him mouthing_ _"You're evil"; and Sam looked at her and nodded with a smile, as the_ _celebrant_ _took the rings from him, and then handed the one for Marley to Ryder._

 _"_ _Ryder as you place this ring upon Marley's finger, repeat after me 'With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment'" said the_ _celebrant_ _._

 _Ryder looked at him with a nod and smiled as her took Marley's left hand. "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment"_

 _"_ _And Marley, as you place this upon Ryder's finger, repeat after me. 'With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment'" said the_ _celebrant_ _, as she took the ring from the minster and she took Ryder's left hand._

 _"_ _With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment" said Marley, placing the ring on Ryder's finger and they entwined their hands once more._

 _"_ _May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Ryder and Marley, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Ryder and Marley have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their life, each to the other, and having declared each other by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife" said the_ _celebrant_ _to those who were gathered and then looked at Marley and Ryder._

 _"_ _You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss" said the_ _celebrant_ _, and giving him a nod, Ryder then pulled Marley into his arms and kissed her._

 _"_ _Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple, Mr and Mrs Evans."_

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

 ** _PRESENT DAY - APRIL 2019_**

When she got married nearly two years ago, it was easy to think that one day she would have a child or even maybe children; after all nothing was ever said prior by either of them before marriage about not wanting to one day have that be a part of their lives.

But after last night, and telling Ryder that it was indeed a good time of the month for her and knowing that at the age of twenty seven and having a stable job that she was ready to start a family; only for him to want to continue using protection, Marley then slowly began to realize that the man she had vowed to spend forever with and looked to raising a family with, didn't want to have children at all.

Sitting at the kitchen table in their apartment, Marley was sitting in silence, thinking back to their wedding day; eating her muesli, when Ryder walked over to the table and sat down also, grabbing the other bowl that was there and pouring some into a bowl for himself and then drowning it in milk, and just every so often glancing up at his wife as he ate.

Marley looking down at her bowl as she ate, heard Ryder sigh loudly and his spoon clatter to the side of his bowl; and she quickly glanced up meeting his eyes.

"Marls, are we even going to talk about this?" he asked.

"What is there to talk about Ryder?" asked Marley, as she put her spoon into her bowl also. "I think you made your feelings pretty clear last night, you don't want children"

"And you're making a huge deal out of it" said Ryder, looking at her.

"A huge deal?" asked Marley, with a laugh. "I'm sorry, I never realized that having children was off the cards for us. You could have maybe told me this before you asked me to marry you, that you were never wanting this for us"

"I didn't know you wanted them" replied Ryder. "You didn't exactly say to me that was what you were thinking when we got engaged or ever before"

"Safe to say Ryder, most people do think that once they marry they will have kids" said Marley.

"Okay yeah maybe" replied Ryder. "But like I said to you last night, I just don't want that at all"

"And why is that?" asked Marley. "There has to be some reason as to why you feel this way"

"I just think the world now" said Ryder, picking up his spoon to eat again. "Isn't the same one we grew up in, and I don't think it's a great one to raise children in"

"So that's the only reason then?" asked Marley, with a laugh. "Because that is just beyond absurd, a child raised with love and guidance is going to be the same no matter who they're parents are, the factor of the world we live in shouldn't play a part at all"

"What about the costs then" said Ryder. "From birth to maybe age eighteen or even beyond sometimes, it's a lifetime of money that we will spend"

"Again, done out of a love for someone that is part you and part me" replied Marley.

"I can see we have very different views on this" said Ryder. "But I'm sorry Marls, I just don't want children ever"

"Great, well thanks for letting me know that before we married" said Marley, with a dry laugh. "It would have been nice to know that about the person I was vowing to spend forever with"

"I'm sure without children, we will be just as happy" said Ryder, with a smile to her as he stood up and went and put his bowl into the sink. "Happier probably, because we don't have to constantly worry about someone else"

"Yeah, sure" replied Marley, as she finished her muesli not meeting her husband's look.

"I'll see you tonight Marls" he said, walking over to her and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Uh huh" said Marley, and nodding her head also. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Ryder and left their apartment to head to his first job for the morning.

Trying to hold back the tears as she finished off her muesli, Marley knew that in her heart she really did want to have children and she couldn't even believe that Ryder didn't ever want to have that with her, because she'd seen him with Puck's children and also he had met Amelia; Mikki and Sebastian's daughter, and there was never any indication that he didn't want that in her eyes; but she guessed looks could be deceiving and it was wrong for her to just to assume that it was something her husband wanted.

Finishing up her own breakfast, she stood and went over to the dishwasher and opened it, placing her bowl inside and spoon; and then with a sigh picked up that of Ryder's and placed it in as well.

"Guess all he wanted" said Marley, in a somewhat bitter tone to just that of herself. "Was a maid to look after him, because heaven forbid he can't do anything for himself"

Closing up the dishwasher with a loud thud, she then went over to the sofa and grabbed the laptop that she had left sitting on the coffee table the night before; and went on to her Facebook, seeing one of the first posts being from Mikki; and a photo of Amelia, with the little girl clearly having had enjoyed that of a meal with it being smeared all over her face and also top as well, and captioned **Clearly this kid is a Smythe, messy eater that's for sure!** ; and a reply back from Sebastian, that read, **Babe you're a Smythe too now. Or have you forgotten that? And clearly our daughter gets her appetite from you!**

Marley laughed as she also saw the next reply from Jeremy. **Got to love a girl who loves her food. Maybe I will challenge her one day to who can be the messiest eater!**

And a final reply back from Mikki, that said **Don't you dare Jeremy Smythe! I am not having you teach my daughter your very bad eating habits – do we need to remind about pancake! And of course I know my last name, Sebastian! :P But I have seen photographic proof to know that you and your brothers were extremely messy eaters growing up!**

Marley laughed having heard about the whole Jeremy thinking it was a challenge and stuffing a whole pancake into his mouth, and she could also see that he'd liked the comment as well.

Smiling to herself as she too typed in a reply, **Gorgeous little girl regardless of the mess she has made. I'm sure you and Seb still love that precious little angel, cause I know she is definitely loved by her Auntie Lee Lee.** As she hit enter on the post she couldn't also but help tear up a little knowing that she was now never going to be experiencing the joy of being a mother.

Thinking for a moment as she looked at more stuff from friends on her newsfeed, she then opened up another browser and went into Delta Airlines and typed starting destination as San Francisco and journey end as Columbia, South Carolina; along with that of Monday a few days from now, to that of Monday the following week as being return date, and waited for the flights available to load; she picked up her cell phone and went through contacts before connecting a call to Mikki.

"Hey Lee Lee" came Mikki's voice after that of a few rings, and Marley smiled; missing her siblings all who were now back over living in South Carolina and her being the only one that was now living on the other side of the country, which meant that catch ups were not that easy to organise.

"Hi Mik" replied Marley, with a smile to herself as she arrowed down on the page looking at the flights that were available for a short little needed trip to see her family. "So I was wondering if it's okay for me to come and spend a few days with you there"

"Yeah of course" said Mikki, on the other end. "You know you and Ry are always welcome here"

"Well actually it'd just be me" replied Marley, as she clicked on a flight option for Monday evening which would then see the flight arriving the next day in South Carolina. "He has work still obviously, and it's spring break for me; so kind of want to make the most of it"

"Okay yes rub in the fact that you still get holidays that none of us normal working people do" said Mikki, with a laugh and Marley couldn't help but laugh also as how relaxing it was to talk with her older sister.

"Yes I will" replied Marley, still with a laugh. "But is that okay with you? I don't want to put you and Seb out or anything"

"It's no trouble at all" said Mikki, on the other end of the phone. "You are as said, always welcome here"

"Okay well I will organise the flight and then send you through the details of when I'll be there" said Marley.

"Sure, what time you looking at getting here Leesy?" asked Mikki.

"Umm, well the flight is Monday night and gets to Columbia the next day, so it will be there by eleven thirty" she replied as she clicked on that one and went to the next lot of flights for return back to San Francisco.

"Sure that's fine" replied Mikki. "I'm on mornings over break so Simone can have the holidays off with her kids, so I am finished by about eight thirty and get home about twenty minutes after that, and then Seb leaves for work. So eleven thirty is fine with me to come and get you from the airport"

"You don't mind doing that?" asked Marley.

"I'm not going to be having my little sister catch a cab" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Don't think such nonsense stuff"

"Okay, well once I have booked the flights" replied Marley. "I will send you through all the details just so you have them as well"

"Sure" said Mikki. "Look forward to seeing you Leesy. Miss not being able to see you"

"Yeah same here" said Marley. "It's strange at one point three us were over here and you were back home, and then we were all over here; and now three are back there and I'm the one who is over here on my own"

"Yeah, weird that huh" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I'll let you book your flights and I will see you in a few days"

"Yeah okay, love you Keeks" said Marley, with a smile as she looked at the details for a return flight. "I'll see you soon.

"Yeah you will" replied Mikki. "Love you as well, Leesy. Bye"

"Bye" said Marley, and ended the phone call and placed her cell phone back down; then went and got her credit card from her purse and put through all the details for booking her flights to and from San Francisco, California to Columbia, South Carolina; and then sent through all the relevant information to Mikki, before she headed out for the rest of the day for some much needed retail therapy.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this new story!? And where you possibly maybe see it heading - whilst there will be happy endings in it; I can say it will not be that of reuniting Marley and Ryder at the end of it.  
But it will be more so that of them finding what they want with another - and like I said I have it all planned out as to what will happen with that._

Thanks for reading, and I will hopefully have some of the other chapters on other stories updated soon as well that you might be waiting for - just with the issues that faced Fanfiction the last week has meant that I have held off on doing updates for them all, so that people would be aware of when new stuff was on here!

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and faves on the last chapter - as said this in the first author note, this is a vastly different kind of writing for me; at least in the first few chapters and I hardly to the whole angsty romance thing; and then to stick more to the sweet and comical romance stuff._

 _I hope that Ryder doesn't come off as being too much of a jerk in this next chapter with some of the things he does say; but he and Marley do have some very different views on things; and it's becoming more and more clear that they really didn't speak much of what they wanted from their future lives before they got together and just what their expectations of a partner were to be._

 _So anyway, let me know what you think and I will catch you on the flip side._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2

Spending the morning at a job, doing a house rewiring; Ryder started to think over in his mind his the disagreement over children and him not wanting them, and Marley wanting them as he worked. Whilst he didn't mind children, who belonged to other people and spending some time with them; having kids of his own was just something he never really wanted, and after finishing the job off and grabbing some lunch, he headed to the Comic Book store where Sam was working that day.

"Hey bro" said Sam, looking up to him and who was sitting on a stool behind the counter flicking through a comic book, when the door chimed to indicate someone had entered the shop.

"Hard at work I see" replied Ryder, with a laugh as he walked over to the counter and looked at his older brother.

"Yep, new Flash comic" replied Sam, with a nod.

"Rebirth?" asked Ryder.

"Uh huh, still not sold on it completely; much prefer the older Flash when it was just one and not so many of them" said Sam, looking to his younger brother. "And don't even get me started on the kids in it, man them I really hate; more so then Iris"

"Yeah and we all know your views on her" said Ryder, with a laugh; as Sam nodded his head.

"So what brings you by?" asked Sam, as he grabbed a sticky note from the register and marked the page in the comic that he was currently on.

"Just wanted to talk, really" replied Ryder, looking to him. "That's all"

"Hmm it's more than that" said Sam, as he grabbed a bottle of water that was nearby and took a sip from it. "I can tell when something is bugging you little brother"

"Yeah, kind of got some stuff on the mind" replied Ryder, with a nod.

"Okay well spill it" said Sam, with a smile to him; as Ryder gave a sigh.

"So much, don't know where to start" replied Ryder with a small laugh. "But pretty much to sum it all up, Marley bought up maybe starting to try and get pregnant last night"

"Bro, that's awesome" said Sam, with a smile to his younger brother. "Finally I get to be Uncle Sam"

"Yeah, it's not something I am wanting" replied Ryder, shaking his head.

"Fair enough" said Sam, with a smile to him. "Nothing wrong with waiting a few more years, you guys are still young enough"

"No, I don't want kids" replied Ryder, looking to his older brother with a small smile. "Like ever"

"Wait you don't want kids?" asked Sam, looking at his younger brother, somewhat confused. "Since when?"

"Since always" replied Ryder, with a small shrug. "It's just something I never imagined"

"Yeah, but you're married now; and that can totally be a reality" said Sam, with a laugh.

"I know" replied Ryder, with a nod. "And don't think here that I hate children, because I don't. I just don't ever want any of my own, that's all"

"Wow" said Sam, looking to his younger brother. "I never realized that you felt this way about that"

"Guess we never spoke of it" replied Ryder, looking to him.

"No" replied Sam, shaking his head. "So what are Marley's views on all this; I mean does she even know this?"

"Well she does now" said Ryder, nodding his head. "But also as well, her take is very different; and she clearly very much wants to have children"

"Yeah that's a little bit of problem there" replied Sam, nodding his head also. "So you guys may have to compromise on this"

"If compromising is having children" replied Ryder, looking to his brother. "Just so that I can keep my wife happy, then is that really any kind of marriage that is going to work"

"I don't know, bro" said Sam, with a shrug of his shoulders. "But you got to think are you willing to throw away your marriage because of something such as this"

"I honestly don't know what I want as the moment" replied Ryder. "All I know is, kids I definitely don't want"

"You have to talk this over with Marley" said Sam, looking to him. "She's the only one you can really make this decision with"

"Yeah, I know" replied Ryder, with a nod. "Guess we sit down tonight and talk"

"That would be the best plan, yes" said Sam, with a smile to him. "And definitely tonight, this isn't something that you can leave hanging"

"Yeah" replied Ryder, with a smile to his brother also. "Just got to hope that Marley has cooked something decent tonight, because if I have to eat another meal with something like cous cous or quinoa; then I am going to be seriously going and grabbing take out for dinner"

"Again, it's all about compromise little brother" said Sam with a smile to him. "If you don't like something or something is bugging you; you and Marley have to talk, it's the best thing in a good relationship, keeping what you're really feeling tucked away doesn't end well; just look at what happened with Mikki and Blaine, things weren't said and we all know how that went"

"I'm beginning to think maybe there is a Kapowski curse, to be honest" said Ryder, looking to his older brother. "I know I didn't tell Marley my views on children, but it's not like she was forthright with that of hers either"

"No, and whilst we can judge here" said Sam, looking to Ryder. "I don't think it's nice to say Marley is like Mikki, and this is at all the same situation. I was just trying to get across the importance of being open with the person who you are with"

"I hear you" replied Ryder, with a nod and looked to his watch. "Anyway I should get going; I have another job starting soon"

"Sure bro" said Sam, with a smile to him. "Let me know how goes, and remember any time you want to talk, you know where I am"

"Yeah thanks Sam" replied Ryder with a smile to him also. "I'll catch you later"

"Later man" said Sam, with a nod; and Ryder left the comic book store; and heading back to his truck, he started weighing up in his mind how he was going to that night tackle the subject of children and not ever wanting them, with Marley.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Arriving home that evening, and walking up the stairs to the apartment he and Marley had called home for a number of years now; Ryder walked inside and saw Marley sitting on the sofa; sitting on the sofa on her laptop.

"Hey Marls" said Ryder; as he closed the front door and went and sat in the arm chair close by where she was; and Marley looked up to him with a small smile.

"Hi" she replied. "I haven't started dinner yet, as it won't take long to do"

"Umm, what was it that you were making?" asked Ryder, looking to her as she closed up her laptop and placing it on the sofa next to her, then stood up.

"It's a Moroccan style mince cous cous" she replied, and went to head into the kitchen.

"Could we maybe grab pizza instead?" asked Ryder, and Marley turned to look at him.

"I already have all the ingredients for this though" she replied, as Ryder gave a loud sigh.

"Yeah sorry" he replied. "It's just you know my opinion about stuff like cous cous, it's horrible stuff"

"It's good for you" said Marley, looking to her husband with a slight frown. "And much better than all the takeout that you always want us to have"

"Just don't find anything tasty about it" replied Ryder. "And besides I was hoping that we could talk tonight, about this whole having children thing; and I don't think cous cous is going to be all that appealing to talk over"

"Fine" replied Marley, with a sigh and went back over to the sofa and sat down. "Order pizza; I'll just do the cous cous up for my lunch tomorrow so it won't go to complete waste"

"Awesome" said Ryder, with a smile to her and grabbed his phone from his pants pocket. "Thanks Marls"

"Sure, whatever" replied Marley, picking up her laptop again and reopening it; and let Ryder order the pizza's for their dinner; so then maybe hopefully they would be able to talk about the issue of having or not having children together.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Later that evening, when the pizza's had arrived; and not bothering to eat at the small dining room table in their apartment, Marley was sitting once again on the sofa and Ryder in the arm chair, eating the pizza's that had been ordered.

"So this whole us having children?" asked Marley. "Is it something that you may possibly want some time in the future?"

"No, it's not actually" replied Ryder, looking to his wife and shaking his head. "And having kids is something that you obviously do want"

"Yes, they are" said Marley, with a nod. "And honestly I never got any indication from you at all that you hated kids"

"I don't hate them" replied Ryder, shaking his head. "I just don't ever want them, that's all"

"And that's because you see them as a burden, financially and such?" asked Marley.

"Well there is that, because it's not as cheap even living nowadays as an adult" said Ryder, looking to Marley. "And also as well, you do have to admit that the world has changed so much since we were young; and the thought of bringing up a child in that world that will become the future and not knowing what it will be like with wars and such; it's not something I want to have a part of"

"I do understand where you are coming from there" replied Marley, with a nod. "And it is a scary world, but if you can show love to someone then I can't see it as being all that bad"

"So you're okay with us not having kids ever then?" asked Ryder.

"Of course I'm not okay with that" replied Marley, shaking her head. "Kids is something I have always wanted to have; and to now not even contemplate having them, I don't know"

"So where does that leave us?" asked Ryder, looking to her.

"To be honest with you" said Marley, with a small sad smile to him. "I'm not really sure"

"Maybe we need to take some time to think things over and see if we can maybe see it from the other's perspective" replied Ryder. "Are you willing to do that?"

"As long as you're willing to maybe think about having children" said Marley. "Then I am also prepared to think about what it would be like to not have them"

"Okay we can do that" replied Ryder, with a nod to her.

"Yeah" said Marley, with a small smile to him. "I'm going to go and see my sisters and that next week, so maybe we can discuss it some more after that; and it will give us both time to think both scenarios over"

"Sure, yeah take all the time you need" replied Ryder, with a smile to her.

"Thanks" said Marley, with a nod. "You as well"

"I doubt my views will change" said Ryder as he went to grab another slice of pizza. "But I will think about it"

Marley looked at him with a small frown, as she too took another slice of pizza.

"There is one other thing I also maybe ask that you consider as well too Ryder" she said, with a look to him as he took a bite out of the slice he'd just grabbed.

"Yeah, what's that?" asked Ryder, with half a mouthful of food.

"Can you please maybe try and like what I cook for dinner?" she asked. "As if we do maybe have children, then eating take out most nights doesn't set a very good example"

"As long as you can cook things that aren't cous cous, polenta, and whatever other weird things you do; and also your lasagna" said Ryder, looking to her as Marley frowned slightly. "And I know what you're going to say, that lasagna has been handed down through your family; but I am just not a fan of it; there is just too much pasta in it, I'm sorry"

"Well maybe if you think my cooking is so bad" replied Marley, placing down her half eaten slight of pizza and standing up. "Then you can do all the shopping and cooking; but I really hate to think what that even means because you certainly don't like any food that is even remotely good for you. You're seriously worse then what I am sure Amelia is, and getting her to eat vegetables; which you clearly never like eating unless they are in some form of greasy takeout food"

"I didn't say your cooking was bad Marls" said Ryder, looking to her. "I just don't like these new food fads"

"Vegetables aren't a fad" replied Marley with a laugh.

"I know that" said Ryder, as he went to grab another slice of pizza. "But my mum always did them the way I liked them; and well you don't do that"

"Sorry if I can't be perfect like your Mom" replied Marley, glaring at him. "But unlike her, I also work and don't have hours to spend in the kitchen every single day doing things the way my husband demands them"

"You have enough time to research these weird foods" said Ryder, looking to her. "So I don't understand why you can't cook things the old fashioned way"

"Old fashioned way" said Marley with a laugh. "If that's the case then maybe I should start doing laundry the old fashioned way as well, get a wooden tub and beat the washing with a stick until it's kind of clean"

"Marley" said Ryder, looking to his wife. "You're really kind of overreacting here; and I am really beginning to think all the women in your family are complete and utterly nuts"

"You did not just call me" said Marley, standing from the sofa and glaring at him. "Or my sisters and Mom, or even my aunt and cousins, nuts; because news flash your family doesn't fair much better"

"Well at least no one in my family is cold hearted bitch and dates a guy when she is clearly still in love with her ex" replied Ryder.

Marley glared at him and picked up her laptop computer. "You can sleep in the spare bedroom tonight. I don't want you in the bed with me"

"Marls, really come on" said Ryder, looking to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't actually mean any of that and what I just said"

"The thing is Ryder I think you really did" she replied looking to him also. "And you've just never said them before to me"

Ryder looked at her, not saying anything; and Marley shook her head.

"Hopefully you know how to put the pizza boxes in the trash" she said; and then walked off to the bedroom, and then hearing the door slam loudly Ryder sighed; for the discussion that he wanted to have with Marley in regards to children, didn't go exactly as he had planned and now he was beginning to wonder if there was anything at all to salvage in this marriage or if they were maybe destined to be just another statistic of divorce.

* * *

 _End Note: Yes Ryder was maybe a little out of line there, I will definitely say that. But also as well, he feels as if he is going to have to be coerced into something he doesn't want; and the same with Marley she will not be able to something that she also very clearly wants either._

 _Next chapter should be up soon; and until next time. Thanks for reading!_

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks for reviews and such on the last two chapters - so this one is essentially a flashback one and explains how Marley and Ryder met one another; and as you will see their friendship/relationship progressed rather quickly, which probably explains why they are having the problems that they are now having and that's because they really didn't take the time to let it grow more naturally to be something that was long lasting; on top of that of not talking things over that they both really should have discussed before getting married._**

 ** _There are are couple of OC's of mine in this; although they really aren't complete OC's; being that they have been taken from another show, not all connected to Glee, but they are characters that I have been writing for many years along with that of my other OC Juanita (who solely is mine and cannot be used without my permission; and the same also goes for that of the character Hannah who is mentioned in this chapter), in another story; and when thinking I need a couple of non Glee characters, they were the first ones to spring to mind.  
So whilst I can't claim them, I do claim them in this kind of reality of things and therefore in the Glee verse; these version of the characters cannot be used without my permission._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end; review, fave or follow._**

 ** _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Flashback

 _Arriving around at her friend Karone's; who she worked with at San Francisco School of the Arts, and who she had even though only know for about a month or thereabouts, but struck a rather good working and personal friendship with, looked at the house that she shared with her fiancé Zhane, and was there for their engagement party; Marley knocked on the front door._

 _Opening the door with a smile, the blonde haired girl smiled when she saw Marley on the other side._

 _"Hey Marley" she said, with a smile to her. "Glad you could make it, come on in"_

 _"Thanks" replied Marley, as she walked into the door that was held open to her. "You have a lovely home, Karone"_

 _"Thank you" replied Karone as she close the front door, and Marley held out the small present to her that she had also bought along with her._

 _"For you and Zhane" said Marley, as Karone took the small wrapped gift from her, with a smile. "It's only something small, but hopefully you both will like it"_

 _"I'm sure we will" replied Karone, with a smile to her. "Come on through and you can finally meet Zhane"_

 _"That would be nice" said Marley, with a nod; as she followed Karone through to the living area._

 _"Babe" said Karone, heading over to a blonde haired male who was talking with another male; and he turned to look at her._

 _"Yeah hey" he replied to her with a smile, as the other male also looked at her as well._

 _"This is my friend Marley, who I work at the school with" replied Karone. "Marley, Zhane. Zhane, Marley"_

 _"Hi Marley, nice to meet you" said Zhane, looking to her with a smile_

 _"Nice to meet you as well Zhane" replied Marley, with her own smile to him._

 _"Yeah" said Zhane, with a laugh. "Same you; and this is my friend Ryder"_

 _Marley looked at him and then to the other male, who she knew now to be called Ryder. "Hi Ryder"_

 _"Hey Marley" he replied. "So you're a teacher also then?"_

 _"I am yes" she replied with a nod. "Teach music at the same school as Karone"_

 _"Music cool" said Ryder._

 _"Yeah, Marley and I are in charge of this year's school production" said Karone, with a laugh. "Which is actually quite a scary and daunting task"_

 _"I'm sure you will both do just fine" replied Zhane, with a smile to his fiancée; as another male in the living area yelled out his name and he turned to look at them with a laugh._

 _"Yeah, just sec Andros" he said with a laugh and turned back to Karone with a smile. "I swear your twin brother"_

 _"Yeah, you better go and see what he wants" said Karone, with a laugh. "And if it's really bad baby pictures of me, please try and get them off him; because I do not want those ever getting out"_

 _"Promise" replied Zhane, with a quick laugh also; and kissed her on the cheek before heading over to the other male, just as there was another knock at the door._

 _"Sorry, excuse me" said Karone, looking to both Marley and Ryder with a quick smile before walking away._

 _"Guess that's the problem with also being the person who is the hostess" said Ryder, with a laugh and looking to Marley. "You also have to answer the door"_

 _"Yes" replied Marley, with a smile to him as well. "So what is it that you do Ryder? How do you know Karone and Zhane?"_

 _"We all went to school together" replied Ryder ,with a smile to her. "Karone and Zhane actually dated for a bit in the tenth grade but you know how high school is, and they broke up; and just through chance met up again a few years ago after reconnecting on Facebook, and I guess the rest is pretty much history"_

 _"Yeah, that's nice they could reconnect" said Marley, with a nod._

 _"Uh huh" replied Ryder, with his own nod. "And as for what I do, I'm an electrician"_

 _"Oh that's pretty cool" said Marley, with a smile to him. "I struggle to even change a light bulb sometimes, so the fact that you could probably rewire a whole house is pretty impressive"_

 _"Well if you ever need a light bulb change" said Ryder, with a laugh. "I could definitely do it"_

 _"I will keep that in mind" replied Marley, with a laugh also; and spent a bit more time talking with Ryder before, going and talking with the now engaged couple and also some of the other people at the party who she also worked with and had been invited along; before heading back to her own apartment._

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

 _Getting back to the apartment, that she shared with Hannah Fletcher who she had met when at college; Marley parked her car in the parking area, and walked through the front door of the complex and headed up the stairs to the level that their apartment was on; and opening the door and walking inside, saw Hannah sitting on the sofa in the living area._

 _"Hi" said Marley, putting down her bag and taking a seat in the arm chair._

 _"Oh hey" replied Hannah, who was on her computer looked up to her with a smile. "How was your friend's engagement party?"_

 _"Yeah, it was okay" replied Marley, with a nod._

 _"Okay, cool. Well whilst you were out a guy called Jeremy called here" said Hannah, looking to her with a smile. "Someone of interest maybe?"_

 _"Jeremy" replied Marley, with a laugh. "Definitely nothing more than friends with him"_

 _"Oh he just called you little Rosey, that's all" said Hannah, with a laugh. "And I thought well that's something I haven't heard you called before and thought maybe he was like a special someone"_

 _"Nope" replied Marley, glancing to her watch and seeing that it probably was a little too late to return Jeremy's call with the time difference between California and Alabama. "He's actually my older sister's boyfriends older brother; and he's a friend, has become like a big brother to not only Mikki, but also myself, Kitty and Rod"_

 _"That's really nice" said Hannah with a smile._

 _"Yeah" replied Marley with a nod. "It's especially good for Rod, since he's pretty much surrounded by females, with three sisters and two female cousins on my mum's side only being the ones close by; so to have Seb and his two brothers to talk with is good for him"_

 _"It is" said Hannah, with a nod also. "I kind of feel his pain there, having two younger brothers around only; and my half sister like miles and miles away over the other side of the country"_

 _"There are male's on my dad's side" replied Marley, looking to her friend. "However my uncle, that's my dad's sister husband; he is in the army so they are sort of always moving around; and we don't really get to see much of Clint, Spencer and Joe; except for that of maybe every few years"_

 _"That would kind of suck" said Hannah, and Marley nodded._

 _"It does" she replied. "I think the last time I saw them was like three years ago at Christmas, when we went to my grandparents for it; and they were there also"_

 _"Yeah the last time I really got to hang out with Patty" said Hannah, looking to Marley. "Was last summer; and with her being just that bit older she was working even then, so it wasn't all that much time together"_

 _"Well hopefully she might be able to get over here for Christmas then" replied Marley with a smile to her. "And won't be working, so you can catch up some more with her"_

 _"Hopefully" said Hannah with a nod. "So you're going to ring this guy Jeremy back, he said he tried your cell phone, but it wasn't working and said you would have his number"_

 _"I will, yeah" replied Marley, with a nod also. "But will do it tomorrow, as it's pretty late in Alabama now; and I don't want to wake him or Karen up if I were to call"_

 _"Smart idea" said Hannah with a laugh. "Although I am not sure as to why your cell phone number wouldn't be working. I've never had any problems calling it"_

 _"Knowing Jeremy, he probably didn't get the message about my changing numbers" said Marley, with a laugh also. "And was calling my old number instead"_

 _"That's probably the reason, yes" said Hannah, with a nod._

 _"Yeah, there's a good reason why Seb calls him Tweedledum" replied Marley, with a smile, as she stood up from the armchair and looked to her friend and roommate. "Anyway I am really beat, so I am going to head to bed; and will see you in the morning"_

 _"Sure Marley, see you in the morning" said Hannah, with a smile to her; and heading to her room to sleep Marley left the blonde in the living area to continue what she was doing before she arrived home._

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

 _After most guests had left the engagement party, Ryder was helping Zhane to collect the empty cups and put them to rubbish; and the blonde male looked to his friend._

 _"So you seemed to spend quite a bit of time talking with the girl that Karone works with at the school" said Zhane, with a smile to him; and Ryder looked to his friend._

 _"Uh yeah Marley" replied Ryder, with a nod. "She's kind of cool; pretty also"_

 _"Yeah" said Zhane, with a laugh. "So you got her number then?"_

 _"Umm no I didn't actually" replied Ryder, looking to him. "But I'm sure, if she's at the wedding I will see her again there"_

 _"Dude" said Zhane, with a laugh. "Karone and I haven't even set a date yet, so who knows how long you will be waiting to see her again"_

 _"Didn't think of it that way" replied Ryder, with a laugh also. "Oh well, so be it"_

 _"Yeah, you know what" said Zhane, with a smile. "I will get Karone to talk with her at work; and just casually mention that you liked talking with her, and that maybe she should 'friend' you on Facebook; because who knows then what could happen, buddy"_

 _"Yeah, just look at you and Karone" said Ryder, with a laugh. "Never did I think you'd be getting married to the girl you dated in tenth grade"_

 _"Me either" replied Zhane, with a laugh; and the two of them continued to clean up whilst talking, before Ryder headed home to his own apartment._

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

 _Sitting in the staff room of her work, Marley sat reading over some sheet music that she had printed off that she wanted to be getting her students to perform; and was silently humming it to herself in her head._

 _"Hey Marley" said Karone, as she came over and with her own lunch in hand; sat down at the table with her._

 _"Oh hi" replied Marley, looking up to her with a quick smile as she took another fork full of the salad that she had bought for her lunch and ate it._

 _"Thank you for that really cool little countdown board" said Karone, with a smile to her. "It's hanging in the kitchen, so when Zhane and I do finally set a date; we can start the countdown"_

 _"I'm glad you like it" replied Marley, with a smile of her own to the blonde. "I have like a whole Pinterest full of engagement ideas, for when my sister and her boyfriend finally do get to that point"_

 _"I'm sure they will soon" said Karone, with a laugh. "How long is it that they have been together now?_

 _"Umm four and a half years now" replied Marley, with a nod to the other female. "However I'm pretty sure they will wait till after Seb graduates from law school before they even think about getting engaged; so maybe another year or so I reckon"_

 _"Yeah" said Karone, with a nod. "I don't think I'd want to even think about planning a wedding if either I or Zhane was still studying; the extra pressure would be insane"_

 _"Yes it would be" said Marley; with a small smile. "So you don't know yet, when yours will be?"_

 _"I'm thinking maybe a spring wedding or summer one" replied Karone. "So I still have some time to think about it"_

 _"You do, yeah" said Marley, with a nod._

 _"So you know that guy you were talking with, Ryder" said Karone, looking to Marley with a smile._

 _"Umm Zhane's friend?" asked Marley, and Karone looked to her with a nod and smile._

 _"Uh huh" she replied. "Seems you made quite the impression on him"_

 _"Really?" asked Marley, with a laugh and blushing ever so slightly; as Karone gave a laugh also._

 _"Yep" said Karone, giving her friend a smile. "And he is actually upset that he didn't ask you for your number"_

 _"Oh wow" replied Marley, with a laugh. "I admit I did like talking with him as well, but didn't even think to give it to him"_

 _"Well you should have a look for him on my Facebook, and add him as a friend" said Karone with a smile to her. "After all you never know what might happen"_

 _"That is true" replied Marley, with a nod. "And I'll look for his profile on there later tonight and add him"_

 _"Okay" said Karone, with a smile to her friend. "And just remember those who introduced the two of you, when you get married"_

 _"Karone" said Marley, going red in the face. "I'm only going to talk with the guy"_

 _"Hey, I never thought in a million years" replied Karone, with a laugh. "That I would be marrying the guy who I dated for like six months in tenth grade; so never say never"_

 _"Yeah" replied Marley, with a laugh also; and the two of them continued to talk before having to head to the afternoon classes that they were the teachers of._

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

 _Having connected with Ryder over Facebook and gone out with him a few times after talking for a little bit on the site, Marley was sitting in the coffee shop where they had agreed to meet; and was looking over the app on her phone at possible places for maybe renting that were a little closer to the school she was working at, since the lease that she had currently had with Hannah was about to come to an end having been only that of a six month one; and with the blonde wanting to move closer to where she was working also; meant that they were both regrettably having to look for their own places to rent._

 _"Hi" said Ryder, as he walked over to the table Marley was sitting at; having like she had gotten a coffee before coming over to her._

 _"Hi Ryder" she replied, with a smile; and then also a small sigh closing up the app on her phone put it to her handbag._

 _"Everything okay?" asked Ryder; and Marley gave a quick nod._

 _"Yeah, it's fine" she replied, and picked up her coffee cup and drank some of the warm beverage. "I'm just looking for an apartment to rent that's all; and the prices are kind scaring me a bit"_

 _"What's happening with your other living arrangements?" asked Ryder, looking to her. "I thought you said you lived with a friend from college"_

 _"I do at the moment, yeah" replied Marley, with a nod. "But for Hannah, that's who I am currently living with; she is like forty five minutes from where she works and myself about twenty. So since the lease on the apartment is coming to an end, we both thought it would be easier to find a place on our own, closer to each of our jobs; however that does mean it's more costly for each of us, and hopefully I will find something soon, otherwise I might very well be squatting in the school at night"_

 _"I'd offer you a room at my apartment" said Ryder looking to her with a smile. "And if it was a few months ago, you could have definitely had it. But my older brother Sam moved back from New York a few months ago, after trying it to live there with his now ex girlfriend who got a job dancing on Broadway; and when he did come back he had nowhere to stay, so he's in the spare room"_

 _"It's fine Ryder" replied Marley, with a smile to him also. "Thank you for the thought though"_

 _"Sure" said Ryder, with a nod. "I would suggest you stay in my room, but since we've only really just started dating; that might be a little too soon"_

 _"Probably" replied Marley, with a laugh. "And at least I'm not still in college and moving in with a guy, like my older sister Mikki did"_

 _"Mikki is the one who still lives in South Carolina, right?" asked Ryder; and Marley looked to him with a nod._

 _"Yes" she replied looking to Ryder. "She and Sebastian, that's her boyfriend; they moved into together just before the start of senior year"_

 _"Wow, and they're still together?" asked Ryder._

 _"Uh huh" replied Marley, with a small smile. "They met just before end of sophomore year and have been together ever since"_

 _"That's kind of cool" said Ryder, with a smile also. "They must be really committed to one another then"_

 _"Yeah, they're actually quite sickly sweet together to be honest" replied Marley, with a laugh; and Ryder laughed also._

 _"Brittany, that was my brother Sam's ex; the two of them were kind of the same" said Ryder, with a smile. "And it's kind of surprising that they broke up, but Sam just isn't the type of guy who could live in New York, which is why he came back here to San Fran"_

 _"Hmm, it would be weird seeing two people who clearly are meant for one another breaking up" said Marley._

 _"Yeah" replied Ryder, with a smile to her. "Well if you don't find anything; the offer for staying even for a short time is there, as long as you don't mind sharing a bed"_

 _"Now would that be with you?" asked Marley, with a laugh. "Or your brother"_

 _"I think it would be kind of creepy to ask the girl I was dating" said Ryder, with a laugh also. "To share with my brother"_

 _"Yes, it would be" replied Marley, with a smile. "And thank you, it's good to know if I do need something; I won't end up living out of my car"_

 _"You definitely won't, I promise" said Ryder, with a smile to her also; and the two of them continued to talk some more before both heading off to their own places of residence._

* * *

 ** _End Note : Thoughts on chapter?! Hence why I said that Marley and Ryder's relationship very different from that of what you might have been expecting - and how quickly they maybe did go to be living with one another; and also not taking the time to get to know each other probably as well as they should have in the 3 years before they got engaged, compared to that of Mikki and Seb for example; who clearly took their sweet ass time - and depending on which canon you prefer for my stories; split up and never get back together after nearly six and half years, OR take that of a small break from being together and after nearly eight years of knowing one another get engaged._**

 ** _Anyway as always, thanks for reading; and there will be another update soon, and until then please do check out all the other Glee based stories that I have in progress on here!_**

 ** _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_ _Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter - I know as I said in the_ _beginning that this is a very different story from what I usually write; but_ _I do firstly love my angst and also as well I do think that it's important to_ _challenge myself as a writer.  
This chapter is mainly from Marley's side of things and with her being in South Carolina, and them starting to realize that there is something amiss with her and maybe Ryder. _

_I should also mention that this will contain a somewhat spoiler for another_ _story, that this one links into; however because of the rates I am churning_ _all them out at, and the fact that I am also not even at the point in that_ _story of being close to the chapter where said things are happening and such;_

 _I would have to hold out on a lot of stories and keep people waiting to read_ _which I don't want to do, if it can be helped._ _So yes, there is a spoiler for another; and one probably expected to be_ _happening some time in that particular story; but it still is an important_ _part of this story because it will change relationships not only now, but how_ _they are also in the near future as well._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading._

 _Love always,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 4 –

Spending the next week, with still just that little bit of tension between them; Marley and Ryder both tried to get on with their normal everyday lives; but both of them knowing that now after what had been said between the two of them, that it wasn't going to be the same as it had been for the nearly six years that they had been together; and that was because for so long so much had gone unspoken between them, things that should have been said to one another before they thought of spending a life time together.

Having packed her bag that morning, Marley picked it up from the bed and walked out to the living area of the apartment, that for nearly as long as she and Ryder had been together; had lived with one another in.

"Are you still okay to take me to the airport?" asked Marley, looking to him with a small smile. "My flight is in two hours"

"Umm yeah of course" replied Ryder, who was looking at something on his phone. "I don't expect you to catch a cab, Marls"

"I know" said Marley, with a nod. "It's just I know you said that you have an early job tomorrow morning, and I didn't want you to feel obligated to take me that's all"

"Marley" said Ryder, as he stood and looked at her. "I know things at the moment are really weird and even tense between us; but you're still my wife and I do still love you"

"I still love you as well" replied Marley, with a smile to him. "And I think a break from one another will do us good"

"I think so too" said Ryder, with a quick nod of his head. "And also it will give us time to really think if we do want what the other person wants"

"Agree" replied Marley, with a nod of her also. "So do we want to get going?"

"Sure" said Ryder with a nod; and the two of them left their apartment, with Ryder taking Marley to the airport to spend the week with her family, and him with his; both of them left to think whilst the other one was away just what it is they each were wanting and if they were maybe willing to take a different path to what they had intended for that of themselves.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

The next day after getting in to Columbia Metropolitan Airport and spending the day with her sister and niece, later that evening helping her sister out in the kitchen, prepare that of the night's meal; Marley smiled to herself as she cut up the tomatoes for the salad that she was making, and looked over to her older sister who was working on putting the spread of butter, garlic, parsley, cheese, salt and pepper into that of a crusty loaf of bread; as Amelia sat over in the high chair near the table in the kitchen, with a few toys to keep her entertained and also able to be kept an eye on by her mother.

"I am so looking forward to this lasagna tonight" said Marley, with a little smile as the two of them worked almost that of side by side; and Mikki looked over to her younger sister.

"You don't get a chance to make it often then?" asked Mikki, as she spooned some butter mixture into the cuts she had made and then grabbed a knife to spread it more evenly.

"I often make things for heating up on a weeknight on the weekend or just do quick and easy things most nights" replied Marley, looking to her Mikki as she placed the cut tomatoes into the bowl nearby, and then grabbed the fennel to start cutting that. "And Ryder doesn't particularly like the lasagna, as he's not a huge fan of all the pasta that is in it"

"So he prefers sloppy joes instead" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Pretty much" replied Marley, with a sigh. "He'd much rather things like pizza, tacos, fried chicken and all that kind of stuff"

"Whilst I admit I am the first to love that kind of stuff as well" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister with a smile. "I also do love that of a meal that is cooked at home"

"Same" replied Marley, with a nod; as Sebastian having arrived home walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm, something smells amazing" he said, with a smile as he walked over to Amelia, who when seeing her father gave a huge smile and Sebastian laughed, kissing her on the cheek. "Hi my gorgeous girl"; as Mikki looked to her husband with a smile, "Hey babe, lasagna and also have a salad and cheese garlic bread"

"Well that I definitely love the sound of" replied Sebastian, with a smile as he walked over to Mikki and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into towards himself and kissed her. "Hi you too, I'm starving"

"Hmm, yes and you're also all sweaty too" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, well you know Tuesday nights after work Robbie and I head to the gym" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Although I really shouldn't let him talk me into the weights, really hurt tonight"

"Maybe I can help with that later" replied Mikki, giving him a smile and then quickly kissing him; as Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah, I'd really like that" replied Sebastian with a nod and kissed Mikki back also. "You always know how to make me feel really good"

Mikki looked at him with a smile and nodded. "Yeah, go have a shower and dinner will probably be ready by the time you're done"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, quickly kissing her again and unwrapped his arms from around Mikki and looked to Marley. "I'd hug you Marls, but kind of sweaty"

Marley looked at him with a laugh and smile. "That's okay, I'll hug you later. I really don't need one now"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and looked to Mikki with a smile and quickly hugged her again from around the back, as she was once again buttering the bread up.

"Sebastian, seriously you're all stinky and gross" said Mikki, turning to look her husband. "And there is food around"

"Hmm, yeah but admit you like it when I'm all hot and sweaty" said Sebastian, placing a few kisses to her neck.

"Different kind of hot and sweaty, babe" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "Now go and shower"

"Fine" replied Sebastian, with a sigh and unwrapped his arms from her again. "But you're going to get me hot and sweaty later on you know that"

"Seb" said Mikki, with a laugh, looking to him and shaking her head. "Are you forgetting we have a house guest for the next few days"

"Minnie" said Sebastian, with a laugh and quickly kissing her on the lips. "I think Marls is quite aware that we do stuff, having been together since college"

"Yes, I'm sure" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "But still, time and place babe"

"Okay, yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I'm just going to go and shower"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, looking to him with a nod.

"Love you" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and quickly kissed her again; before going to head out of the kitchen.

"Love you too" said Mikki, with her own smile as Sebastian headed out of the kitchen, and shaking her head with a laugh at the same time; and then looked to her younger sister. "Sorry about that, Seb sometimes forgets boundaries; and he wonders why Jere teases the two of us like he does"

"It's fine" replied Marley looking at her sister with a laugh and smile. "It's cute how you two are just able to be like that around other people"

"Yeah" said Mikki with a laugh as well. "Admittedly I sometimes also forget boundaries too, but I guess Seb and I have always just been like that with one another"

"Oh you two have always been like that, you're right there" replied Marley, with a smile as Mikki wrapped the bread in aluminium foil and walked over the oven to put it in with the lasagna.

"I'm sure though there are times, when you and Ryder just get in like this little bubble still" said Mikki as she opened the oven and placed the bread inside to cook.

"Occasionally I guess, not that we've ever been made aware of anything recently" replied Marley, with a sigh as Mikki closed up the oven. "As apart from Sam, and occasionally Blaine and Hannah; we don't tend to have as many people come over to the apartment like you do here to your house"

"I'm sure you do and you don't even realize it" said Mikki, with a laugh, looking to her younger sister.

"Yeah maybe" replied Marley with a small smile, as Mikki took the bowl that she had the butter mixture in over to the dishwasher and put it in there for washing later on.

"Can you watch Millie for a minute?" asked Mikki, looking to her sister. "I just need to go to the bathroom"

"Yeah sure of course" replied Marley looking to her with a smile.

"Thanks" said Mikki, with a smile of her own, as she went to walk out of the kitchen to go to the bathroom; but stopping to place a kiss to the top of her daughter's head.

Marley smiled as she watched her older sister do this and then head out, and she looked over to her little niece with a sad smile, willing the tears to not start; realizing that she maybe never was going to get to experience the joys of motherhood.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

That same night, sitting in the living room along with her older sister and brother in law, as well as her niece; Marley couldn't help but feel sadness in her heart knowing that was something she was never probably going to be able to experience with Ryder.

"I think this little one is just about ready for bed" said Mikki, looking at her daughter who after having had a bottle of milk was starting to fall asleep in her arms.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile looking to her also where she was clearly starting to fall asleep in Mikki's arms as she sat next to him on the sofa. "Did you want to take her up to bed or me?"

"I'll do it, less chance of her waking up if we switch now" said Mikki, with a smile.

"kay" replied Sebastian, with a nod and leaned in towards Amelia; placing a small gentle kiss to his daughters face. "Night princess, love you"

Amelia looked at him with eyes half open, and Mikki gently stood trying not to wake the sleeping little girl in her arms.

"I'll be back soon hopefully" said Mikki, quietly as she went to head upstairs. "Hopefully she won't have a freak out tonight when I leave her"

"Hopefully" said Sebastian, with a smile. "Because Millie's room is right next to where Marls is sleeping"

"I'm sure she will be just fine" said Marley with a small laugh and stood up quickly going over to where her older sister was and gently also placed a kiss to her niece's forehead. "Night gorgeous girl, be good for your Mommy and Daddy, and me too because we all want to sleep"

"Hmm, here's hoping" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Back soon guys"

"'kay babe" said Sebastian, as Mikki headed up stairs to the bedrooms and Marley sat back down in the arm chair she had been in; and Sebastian looked at her. "So what's the plan whilst here Marls, besides that of I am guessing the obvious shopping and making my wife spend money"

Marley laughed as she looked at him, shaking her head. "I promise I won't let her buy too much if we do go shopping"

"Good" replied Sebastian with a laugh as well. "Because the last thing we need in this house, is any more books"

"Oh you will never ever stop my sister from buying books" said Marley, with a laugh. "It's like impossible to do, Mom and Dad tried it when we were younger, but never could get it to happen"

"That I kind of believe" said Sebastian, with a smile. "But in saying that, if she gets Millie to appreciate books from a young age then that's not bad"

"No it's not" replied Marley, shaking her head. "And I know Mik, and she definitely will do that"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a smile. "So Ryder will be able to cope on his own without you back in California?"

"Sure he will" replied Marley, with small sigh not wanting to talk or think about her husband at the moment. "He has the pizza delivery on speed dial, so he'll be okay"

"Well I'm sure he is missing you still" said Sebastian, with a smile to his sister in law. "I know I really miss Mikki any time she or I are away from one another at night. Although it's more so me that has to go away for work occasionally, and I really hate it"

"Yeah, well I can think of one time you didn't hate going away for work" said Marley, with a laugh. "And that's because you did get to see my sister again"

"That was definitely a good away, yes" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as well. "But also, it was really hard to leave again knowing maybe she might go back to that jerk in California"

"I thought you were okay with Blaine now" said Marley, looking to her brother in law. "I mean I know you weren't for a while, because of the horrible thing he did a while back. But he has seemed to grow up a little more now, and he and Hannah are getting married in a couple of months"

"Honestly I have no problem with him" replied Sebastian. "I just kind of out of habit call him a jerk, I guess; cause for a short time there he had the woman I love and I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to see the two of them have a happy ever after"

"I kind of could see it, they were in some ways good together" said Marley, with a small smile. "But I could also never imagine Mik with anyone but you forever; you and her are really it for one another, so in love with one another, even now after being together for ten years"

"Hmm, I still can't believe it's been ten years either" said Sebastian, with a smile also. "I mean honestly sometimes when I look at Mik, I feel like I did when I saw her that first time in the bar, and it's just so hard to explain that feeling"

"Butterflies in stomach" said Marley with a laugh, and wondering why she now didn't feel that way whenever she thought about or looked at Ryder.

"Something like that, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also as Mikki came back into the living room and he looked at his wife as she sat down again beside him. "All okay with Millie?"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with sigh as she rested her head against his shoulder and pulled her legs up next to herself on the sofa and Sebastian put his arm around her; enabling Mikki to get a little more comfortable next to him. "I just stayed for a bit to make sure that she didn't wake and start fussing. But she only had a really small nap today after lunch so she's probably tired"

"Hmm and I'm sure that's because she knew she was going to be so completely spoiled with her Auntie Lee Lee being here" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yeah, once she got over fear of Marley" said Mikki, looking at her sister with a smile. "She really seemed to enjoy the cuddles and that"

"Me too, I enjoyed it as well" said Marley, with a smile. "She's so adorable"

"Yeah she is" replied Sebastian, looking at his sister in law with a smile. "Your sister and I made a pretty cute kid"

"We did, yeah" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile and he kissed her; Marley giving a sad smile not noticed by her sister and brother in law.

"Well it's kind of late for me" said Marley and the two of them looked at her. "So I might head up to get some sleep and I will see you both in the morning"

"Sure Leesy" replied Mikki, with a smile to her. "Sleep well"

"Thanks guys" said Marley, with a smile to her sister. "Night"

"Yeah night" replied Sebastian, and Marley headed upstairs to the room that she would be sleeping in whilst visiting.

"Is everything okay with Marls?" asked Sebastian, wrapping now both his arms around Mikki and pulling her in close to himself.

"I don't know" replied Mikki, with a sigh as she let her own arms relax around Sebastian. "I was thinking something wasn't right as well, but thought I was just being over protective big sister. But with you saying it as well, it makes me think there might be"

"Yeah, I think her and Ryder might be having problems" said Sebastian. "It's just how she has kind of spoke in regards to him, makes me think that they're maybe not all that happy at the moment"

"Same" replied Mikki as she moved away from Sebastian and grabbed the cordless house phone from off the side coffee table, and started going through the address book on there. "You're not calling up Ryder are you? You don't think he's cheating on Marls and that is why she is here?"

"No I was going to ring up Kitty and see if she can come over here tomorrow, maybe help figure out what's going on with Marley" said Mikki, looking at him as she connected a call. "And I really hope what you said there isn't the case and Ryder isn't cheating on my little sister"

"He'd be getting a serve from a few of us if he was" said Sebastian, placing a kiss to Mikki's hairline as she quickly nodded her head, and the phone call got answered.

"Hello?" came Artie's voice on the other end.

"Hey Artie" said Mikki, with a hint of a smile to her voice.

"Oh hey Mik" he replied. "So you want to talk with Kit, I'm guessing"

"Yeah, if you don't mind" said Mikki. "Not that I don't love speaking with my fave brother in law"

"Wouldn't let Jeremy hear you say that" replied Artie. "He might get really offended"

"Oh don't worry, when I talk with Jere" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I just tell him exactly the same thing"

"Uh huh, but we all know it's really me who is the fave one" said Artie, with a laugh. "I'll pass the phone over to Kits for you"

"Thanks" said Mikki, as she could hear Artie talking with Kitty as he handed over the phone.

"Hey Mouse" said Kitty as she spoke to her older sister.

"Hi Kitty Litter" replied Mikki, resting her head to Sebastian's shoulder again. "So you know how I said Leesy is here for a few days"

"Yeah, course" said Kitty. "I was planning to come over and visit"

"That's what I was hoping" replied Mikki. "And I was kind of hoping that you might be able to make it tomorrow if all possible"

"Yeah, I guess I can take a day from work" said Kitty. "Why, is something wrong with Leesy?"

"I'm not sure" replied Mikki. "Something isn't right, and it's not just me who is thinking it. Seb is as well, and maybe together you and I can get her talking"

"Sure I'm there" said Kitty.

"Great" replied Mikki. "I'll be home just before nine, so any time after that you want to get here, will be good"

"I'll get there about nine thirty or ten o'clock maybe, depending on traffic" said Kitty.

"Not a problem" said Mikki. "Will Artie be with you too?"

"No, he's doing that youth program over the holidays at the country club" replied Kitty. "So it's a little harder for him to get out of that, as they don't have many volunteers to begin with"

"That's fine" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "I'll talk with you tomorrow"

"Yeah see you then" replied Kitty. "Bye Miks"

"See you Kits" said Mikki and ended the call, and then looked up at Sebastian.

"So Kits will be here tomorrow" said Mikki, as she moved to put the phone back where it normally sat.

"Yeah, hopefully the two of you can maybe talk with Marls" said Sebastian, as he pulled Mikki back over and hugged her again. "Find out what she is thinking or feeling"

"Hope so" replied Mikki, with a sigh. "Now can we please go to bed, I need sleep if I am to be up at five o'clock tomorrow morning"

"Sure babe" said Sebastian, with a laugh and the two of them headed off to bed to sleep; hoping that maybe tomorrow they would be able to get some idea as to the reason Marley was here on her own and also seemingly that of in that of a different frame of mind then what they usually knew the youngest Kapowski girl to be like.

* * *

 _End Note: So the two spoilers there were that Kitty and Artie are now married; and that Blaine and Hannah are soon going to be married. I think though it was probably expected that both the stories I also have here on featuring the two of them as pairings; that they would head into that direction.  
However if I was to hold this story back until those reveals came into play, it would be a couple of chapters at least before I could continue to post this story._

 _The next chapter is going to be from Ryder's side of things, in San Francisco - and how he is thinking if he does maybe want to consider having children or not._

 _Thanks for reading, and there will be more updates soon on something else,_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter - this chapter takes place in terms of Ryder's point of view now; and what he is thinking in terms of his future with Marley.  
_ _He is beginning to think that maybe they aren't destined to last; and this is therefore the starting of him thinking about what he can do in regards to that and talking with Marley when she does get back from being with her family in South Carolina._

 _There is another OC character of mine in this chapter - and whilst I own the concept of them here; and the fact of what there name is in this, as they were not with the last name of that I have them with in the show from which I borrow them from; they are therefore partly my own character, and it's more for me a visual representation in my head that I have when writing that helps me to see how to write them. My brain works in mysterious ways when it comes to writing, and it's how I am able to flesh out characters so much more when I can see a person in that role in my head._  
 _So therefore all characters you recognize from Glee don't belong to me; but any you do not recognize, do belong to me and can't be used without my permission first._

 _Thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 5 –

With Marley away visiting her family in South Carolina; Ryder was therefore left to his own devices when it came to cooking and such, and knowing that his younger brother wasn't a huge fan of doing so; Sam invited him around to the Puckerman residence that night that was Marley's first night in with her family.  
Getting around to the house, and going around via the backyard; he saw Puck already cooking up on the grill outside and Sam talking with him; as the girls who were also in the backyard as well, sat playing a board game that they had bought outside with them.

"Hey guys" he said, as he walked over to the two males; and they both looked to him with a smile.

"Hey man" replied Puck. "Glad you could make it"

"And miss a good burger and some corn on the cob" said Ryder, with a laugh. "Yeah, even if Marls was here and you guys said come over, I'd still be here. I love this food"

"Yeah" said Sam, with a laugh also looking to his brother. "For once something that's not cous cous, right"

"Definitely" replied Ryder, with a nod as Puck gave a laugh also.

"Well there is plenty to go around, Blaine and Hannah will be here soon also" said Puck, looking to him. "So grab a beer, chill out and relish in it being female free at least until Blaine's ball and chain to be gets here"

"Yeah, thanks" replied Ryder, with a laugh; and went over to the ice bucket that Puck had bought out and placed some beers into and grabbed one; and then continued to talk with the other males, until the others arrived for dinner.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

A short time later, when the burgers had been cooked, and Blaine and Hannah had also arrived; they were now eating what they had grabbed for themselves from the selection of items that Puck had grilled up and also the salads that had were also there, including one that Hannah had bought along as well.

"So Marls got to South Carolina, okay then?" asked Hannah, looking to him as he sat next to Blaine with a plate of food.

"I think so yeah" replied Ryder, with a nod as he assembled that of his meat pattie and other items such as tomato and lettuce into the bread bun. "She hasn't texted me or anything like that, so I assume all is okay"

"You're not even in the slightest bit worried, that something isn't okay?" asked Blaine, looking to him. "Because Sam kind of said something about you and Marley having problems; and well as someone with experience from dating a Kapowski; aren't you just a little worried"

"At the moment" replied Ryder, looking to him. "Stuff between Marley and me, is just really strained, and I think having this break of not talking and seeing one another will do us good"

"True" said Hannah, looking to him. "But if you think you're going to change Marley's views on having children when you don't want them; then I really don't know what will happen"

"How do you know about that?" asked Ryder, looking to the only female present; beside that of the younger girls for the evening.

"Marley told me the other week over coffee" replied Hannah, looking to him. "And she was kind of really upset about it; because as long as I have known her from when we did our teaching together, the one thing I have always known about her is that she definitely wants to have children of her own"

"Yeah" replied Ryder, with a sigh as he took a bite from his burger and looked to the other two adults. "I just don't see us ever coming to a compromise on this"

"So divorce her then" said Blaine; and Hannah looked to her fiancé in shock.

"Blaine" she said, shaking her head. "How could you even suggest something like that"

"Well for starts, no offence to be taken here; but Marley is a Kapowski" said Blaine, and Hannah looked at him as Ryder gave a nod in agreement. "And you can't be happy in a relationship if one person always wants something else; Marley is always going to want children even if you don't have them, much like how her sister always on some level wanted to be with Sebastian. You can't changed a person from what their wants and or views are"

"I guess" replied Hannah, with a small sigh and looked over to Ryder. "I just wouldn't be suggesting divorce as an ends mean. At least try counselling first"

"That's not going to change my views on anything, talking to some shrink or something about why I don't want children" said Ryder.

"And it's not like it would be a horrible messy divorce either" said Blaine, looking to the younger male. "As you don't have any children, so there is nothing in terms of splitting custody and all that"

"True" replied Ryder, with a nod. "Although I wouldn't even know where to start, in regards to even talking with a lawyer and all that; they're not the type of people that I tend to associate with"

"Juanita's brother is a lawyer" said Blaine, looking to him. "I can get her to pass on his number and then I can pass it along to you"

"Umm, yeah that would be great" said Ryder, looking to him with a small smile. "Just talking with someone who maybe can advise on what I could maybe do; and then I can talk with Marley when she gets back from South Carolina"

"Whatever you do, broach the subject of divorce carefully" said Hannah, looking to Ryder; who in turn looked to her.

"Yeah, I will" he replied with a nod. "It's not like I am going to hit her with it when she gets home and tell her it's over and I want out"

"Good" replied Hannah, with a nod; and they then continued to talk about other things whilst eating that of the Puckerman made burgers, before heading back to their own places.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Having gotten a text the next morning from Blaine, with the details of the lawyer that was apparently the brother of one of his friend's girlfriend; he made a quick call to the office and was able to fit in an appointment that day to go and see him.

Sitting in the office, waiting for the guy to come and see him; Ryder looked over his Facebook newsfeed and could see that just today, Marley has posted quite a few photos already in South Carolina; one being that of her with her and also Mikki and Kitty, and then another one with just her and Amelia which was captioned with _"Love this little angel so much...thinking of ways I can smuggle her back to San Fran with me ;)"_ and a reply from Sebastian that read, **"Kidnap my daughter, and I will have the cops on your ass my dear little sis in law!"**

For which Marley put a like on, and then a comment under it that read _"Just kidding, I would never do that for real. I'll just get my cuddles while I'm here"_

Which in turn got a reply from Mikki that read **"And maybe Seb and I can organize a trip out to Cali in the summer; although the thoughts of going to SF again, I'm not sure about. But we will work out something, and you can have Millie cuddles then!"**

Sighing as he wondered why Mikki would have such an aversion to coming to San Francisco to visit, he heard his name called and looked up to see a male standing not far from where he was seated and stood up, and walked over to him.

"Hi yes that's me" said Ryder, looking to him; as the other male held out his hand to him.

"Wesley Scott" he said, taking a grasp on Ryder's hand and shaking it.

"Ryder Evans" replied Ryder. "Thanks for taking the time to see me"

"Not a problem" said Wes, with a smile to him. "Come on through to my office and we can have a talk"

"Thanks" replied Ryder, with a nod; and followed Wes as he started to walk to his office.

"So you know my sister Juanita then?" asked Wes, quickly looking to him as the two of them entered his office.

"Umm not really" replied Ryder, shaking his head. "I know of her, but I don't actually know her. My friend Blaine, one of his friend's is his friend I believe"

"Nick" said Wes, with a nod; and went and sat in his chair behind the desk and looked to Ryder who nodded also. "Take a seat"

"Thanks" replied Ryder, as he too also sat down and looked to Wes. "I hope it's okay that your sister passed on your number, I don't actually know any lawyers; and I might be kind of needing one maybe sometime soon"

"No it's fine" said Wes, with a small laugh. "Word of mouth is how I get a lot of my clients, and my sister has a habit of sending me quite a lot of them; since we are sort of in similar fields"

"Yeah" said Ryder, with a nod as Wes picked up a pen and looked to the other male.

"So what is it that you're going to need a lawyer for Ryder?" asked Wes, as he looked to him. "Work matters or personal matters?"

"Umm it would be personal" replied Ryder, with a nod. "I need to know about divorce and I guess what is involved"

"Divorce?" asked Wes, looking to him. "So you and your wife are having problems?"

"I guess we are yeah" replied Ryder, looking to him also. "However it's more of a case of she really wants children and I don't want them; and I do think it's going to end us, because we can't give the other what they are wanting in the marriage"

"Okay, well firstly I have to ask have you discussed this with her first?" asked Wes. "Because I can tell you right now from having done a few divorce cases, that springing the papers on that of the other person when they weren't expecting it, doesn't always go over in the best way"

"Umm no I haven't" replied Ryder, shaking his head. "And at the moment it's a little hard to have a face to face conversation with her as she's visiting her family in South Carolina"

"Okay" said Wes, with a nod. "Well whilst I could start up proceedings if you do truly wish to go through with this. I do however think talking with her when she does get back is the best thing to do first, and then you can both come here and we can talk then, and find the best way to make this as amicable as it can be"

"Amicable?" asked Ryder, looking to him. "What does that mean exactly?"

"That we keep it friendly basically" replied Wes. "It would be a divorce with that of no hard feelings; just the knowledge of it not meant to have being the one for either of you"

"Yeah, okay I get you" replied Ryder, with a nod. "So I will talk with Marley when she returns, and then I can give you a call again"

"Yes" said Wes, with a nod also. "And when you do need my services then I am happy to assist"

"Thanks" replied Ryder, with a small smile to him. "Would Marley be needing her own lawyer also?"

"She would" said Wes, again with a nod. "I can't fairly represent the both of you; so she would be needing another lawyer, but my friend Eric who works here can do that if needed; if she doesn't know of someone that she would be wanting"

"Umm well I guess maybe if she was going to have to get a lawyer" replied Ryder. "She'd probably talk with her brother in law, since he's one"

"Most likely, yes" replied Wes, looking to him. "But as said, please talk with Marley first and then call me"

"I will" said Ryder, standing from the chair he had sat down in and looking to the other male. "Thanks for taking the time to see me today, it was helpful to know what I can do here"

"It's what my job is" replied Wes, with a laugh. "I'll talk with you soon, maybe"

"Yes, we will" said Ryder, with a nod; and then after leaving Wes's office and then saying goodbye to the girl on the reception desk, left the lawyer's office; knowing that when Marley returned from South Carolina, that the two of them really did need to have a serious talk about their future together.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this, and if you think Ryder is doing the mature thing here and at least finding out what his options are before discussing further with Marley._

 _Next chapter, will be up soon and will take place from Marley's side of things.  
Until then, thanks for reading!_

Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on this story, so far. As have said this is much different from my usual writing, in the fact that they are talking about possible divorce; but granted regardless of whatever happens, both Marley and Ryder will get a happy outcome._

 _So this next chapter is once again, in South Carolina and for that of Marley's side - and as you will see she is still struggling with what she really wants to do in terms of this, and it will be with help from those who she is most closest with; that will help her to maybe start to make a decision._

 _Once again there are some slight spoilers here for other stories, but if I was to hold of until that is published; then you'd be waiting a long time for an update on this one!_

 _Anyway thanks for reading, and you know what to do at the end!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 6

The morning after arriving in South Carolina, with Mikki having gone to work for doing the early morning news; Sebastian had gotten Amelia up and both dressed and fed; along with having his own breakfast, and was now sitting in the kitchen, quickly looking at the morning news on his tablet, after already having watched Mikki's new bulletins on the television station that she worked on, whilst Amelia sat in her high chair sucking on a teething rusk; along with Marley who also sat at the table with a cup of coffee.

Scrolling through the articles on the tablet, Sebastian quickly glanced to his watch and sighed; and Marley looked to her brother in law.

"You know if you need to be getting to work, it's fine" said Marley, with a smile to him. "I can watch Millie until Mikki gets home"

"No, you're fine" replied Sebastian, looking up to her with a smile. "Victor won't mind if I am a bit late, he knows Mikki is doing mornings at the moment; and I don't schedule appointments to about ten thirty, so I have time"

"Okay" said Marley, with a nod. "It's just that you've glanced at your watch a few times in the past couple of minutes that's all"

"I just know what time Mik is normally home from work" said Sebastian, looking at his sister in law. "And when she isn't home near the time, she says she will be; I kind of tend to worry, but it's always just an overreaction on my part and she has just got caught up in traffic or doing something last minute at work"

"It's not over reacting, it's sweet" said Marley, with a smile. "Shows how much you adore my sister"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod; as Mikki having gotten home, walked into the kitchen and Sebastian looked at her with a laugh. "And reason late today, you went to a bakery"

"I did" replied Mikki, with a nod as she quickly passed by Amelia kissed her daughter on top of the head, who in turn smiled at her; as Mikki then placed the box down on the counter; and Sebastian stood up and went over to her wrapping his arms around her. "Hi"

"Yeah hi" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and quickly kissed her. "Bakery, really? Why?"

"Uhh because girl talk needs macarons" said Mikki, with a smile to him also. "So stopped at A&E's to get some on way home, and of course there was a line"

"Hmm" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And is there macarons for husband also?"

"Do you even need to ask?" asked Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissed him; taking his arms away from around her waist, and going over to one of the cupboards and grabbing a plate from inside and then went back over to the counter where the box of macarons was and opening that. "I got twenty four, and there is no way that Marls, Kits and myself are going to eat that many; so the remaining half you can take for yourself and the others at work"

"They will love you, babe" said Sebastian, with a smile to her as Mikki gave a nod as she placed the macarons for her and her sisters to the plate.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a smile, to Sebastian as she closed the box up and picked it up to hand to him. "And I will be asking Ellie, just so you know; to make sure you shared them"

"I know you will" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "I'll see you tonight when home"

"Yep, love you" said Mikki, with a nod and Sebastian quickly kissed her.

"Love you too" replied Sebastian, with a smile, and went over to Amelia. "And you my little princess, love you too. Be good for your mommy and aunties today"

"I'm sure she will be" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Now go, or you will be even later for work"

"Okay, going" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as well; quickly kissing Amelia on the cheek and then looked to Marley with a smile. "Have a good day as well Marls"

"Yeah thanks Seb" said Marley, with a smile. "You too"

Sebastian looked at her with a nod; and then looked back to Mikki. "Bye babe"

"Bye" said Mikki, with a smile as Sebastian headed out of the kitchen and to work; and Amelia started to cry when she saw he was leaving, and Mikki walked over to her daughter taking her out of the high chair. "Sweetheart, you know daddy will be back"

"Does she always get upset when one of you leave?" asked Marley; and Mikki looked to her younger sister, giving a nod.

"Lately, yeah especially mornings when she sees Seb leave" replied Mikki. "She seems to like it when we're both around, more so than just one of us"

"She'll out grow that though" said Marley, with a smile to her sister as she stood. "It's just a little separation anxiety, that a lot of young ones seem to go through"

"Yeah, I know" replied Mikki, with a nod to her sister. "Bee had similar issues with Vanna, as well"

"I didn't know that" said Marley, looking to Mikki and then to her niece. "But I'm sure it will be only a few months and she will be fine"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "So I'm just going to go upstairs and quickly change from my work clothes to something else, and then we just need to wait for Kits to arrive"

"Thank you for calling her up and asking her to come over today" said Marley, looking to her older sister with a smile. "I really need both my sisters"

"Hmm and you are going to be telling us what is bugging you Leesy" said Mikki, looking to her. "Because I know you and know when you're not telling something"

Marley looked at her with a small smile and nod, as Mikki still holding Amelia went to leave. "I can look after her whilst you change, be quicker for you"

"You be okay, with her if she gets upset" said Mikki, looking to her sister.

"Yeah, of course" replied Marley, with a nod; and Mikki passed Amelia over to her, quickly placing a kiss to her daughter's cheek.

"Mommy won't be long, just upstairs" said Mikki, with a smile to her and tapping her on the nose; and Amelia looked at her screwing her face up.

"Yeah she's definitely your daughter" said Marley, looking to her niece with a laugh. "She's got the nose screw up already down"

"Totally has" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Thanks Marls, I'll be like five minutes at the most"

"Sure" said Marley, with a nod. "Did you want me to make you a coffee?"

"Only if it's not a trouble" said Mikki. "But that would be amazing"

"No trouble" replied Marley, with a smile to her. "Does Millie need anything at the moment?"

"Umm bottle, I usually give her when Seb leaves for work" said Mikki. "But I can do that, just a coffee for me will be fine"

"I can do the bottle also" said Marley looking to her sister. "Two scoops of formula, and twenty seconds in microwave"

"One scoop, as small bottle and about fifteen seconds for that in microwave" replied Mikki.

"Okay, yeah I can do that" said Marley, with a nod; and looked to her niece. "Isn't that right gorgeous girl"

Amelia looked at her with a smile and pointed to the macarons on the kitchen bench, and Marley gave a laugh. "I don't think you can have them, but we'll do you a milk now"

"Thanks Marls" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister with her daughter. "You're going to make an awesome Mom one day"

"Yeah" replied Marley, looking to her with a smile; as Mikki headed off to her bedroom to quickly change, then looking to her niece Marley quickly kissed her on the cheek. "I hope I get to be a Mom one day as well, and give you maybe a little cousin too" ; and with a sigh started on making the coffee for Mikki and doing up the formula for Amelia, knowing that her desire to have children was never going to change; and thus began to wonder where it did indeed leave her and Ryder, and their marriage.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Later that morning when Kitty had arrived around to Mikki and Sebastian's house; the three sisters headed to the living room and were talking in there.

Mikki who was seated on the sofa with Amelia in her lap, who was chewing on a teething elephant; along with Kitty, who was in one of the armchairs, and Marley in the other; were trying to ascertain the real reason why Marley was in South Carolina, both seeing that there was something clearly wrong with their younger sister and the mood she seemed to be in.

"She really seems to like that little elephant" said Marley with a smile, looking at her eleven month old niece in her sister's lap.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I tried giving her a giraffe one the other day and she was not happy"

"Well clearly she likes elephants then" said Kitty, with a laugh as well.

"Hmm I think so" replied Mikki, with a nod as well. "Her fave stuffed toy is Cubby who is also an elephant, so there is definitely a pattern there"

"The one I got for her when she was born?" asked Marley, with a smile; and Mikki looked at her sister with a nod.

"Yeah, again try giving her something else when I had her at work one day, because I forgot to take Cubby with me and she was not happy" said Mikki, with a laugh. "So always got to remember to take Cubby with me in the car"

Marley looked at her little niece with a smile and then burst into tears.

"Leesy, you don't have to get emotional over the fact that Millie's fave toy is something you gave her" said Kitty, with a laugh.

"No it's not that" said Marley, shaking her head. "I'm just never going to experience this"

"Experience what?" asked Mikki, looking at her younger sister.

"Babies and all that" replied Marley, with a small sad smile. "Children and being a mom"

"Well of course you can" said Kitty with a laugh. "You are married after all"

"I know" replied Marley, with a nod to her. "But it's not going to happen"

"Is there something that is preventing you from having children?" asked Mikki, looking to her younger sister with concern. "Is there something medically wrong with you?"

"No I am fine in all aspects of being able to have a child, that I am aware of" replied Marley, looking to her older sister. "It's more to do with the fact that Ryder doesn't want to have children"

"He doesn't want children?" asked Kitty, looking at to her sister. "Did you know he felt this way at all"

"No of course not" replied Marley, shaking her head. "We never really discussed it before we got married. I just assumed if he wanted the whole marriage thing with me; that kids would be part of the whole deal as well"

"But he doesn't want that?" asked Mikki, looking to her younger sister. "At all, ever"

"No he doesn't" replied Marley, looking to her and shaking her head.

"What if you were to accidentally get pregnant" said Kitty. "Not that I am suggesting that you go and do that. But if you were to, would he expect you to abort the baby?"

"I don't know" replied Marley, shaking her head. "All I know he has said he doesn't want to have kids"

"And has he given a reason as to why this is?" asked Mikki. "Other then he doesn't want to have children?"

"He said he didn't think the world was a great world to raise children in today" replied Marley, looking to her. "And I tried to tell him that is what a parents job was to make sure they were kept safe and loved and all that, but he wasn't convinced"

"So are you just never going to have children then?" asked Kitty, looking to her younger sister. "Because when we were younger out of you, me and Mik; you were always the one who seemed to want to be a mom the most"

"And I still really want to be a mom as well" said Marley, looking to her. "I just now really can't see that happening"

"So what does that mean then?" asked Kitty. "Are you just going to give up on the dream of having your own kids, and be that of an aunt to Mikki and Seb's, and to any others the two of them have in the future; and to mine and Artie's baby when they're born in a few months time"

"Honestly if I had known that Ryder felt this way, then I probably would have not married him" said Marley, looking to both her sisters.

"So are you thinking divorce then?" asked Kitty.

Marley looked to her sister and nodded. "I don't want to be a divorcee, because I do believe that a marriage is forever. But in saying that I also do believe it's about compromise and I don't think Ryder is willing to budge on his views of having children"

"Well you know we will support you no matter what you decide to do" said Kitty, going over to where her younger sister was sitting and squeezing next to her on the armchair and giving her a hug. "And mom and dad will as well, because I know they won't be sold on the idea of not you ever being able to have children"

"Exactly, what Kitty said. We're here for you" said Mikki, looking to her with a small yet loving smile. "And I know Seb doesn't really deal with divorce law even though he did do family law subjects at law school. But regardless of that I am sure he can do something for you if you do decide to go down that path"

"I just don't want anyone think that I am a cold hearted bitch" said Marley, looking to her two older sisters.

"Who cares if they think that" said Mikki, looking to her. "I've been called that by people, and you know what they are just words; and even though they can hurt when said, it's being happy in the end that is the most important thing"

"So you know you would have never been happy with Blaine in California then?" asked Kitty, looking to her older sister.

"I maybe could have been eventually" said Mikki, looking to her in reply. "But knowing that my heart never gave up loving Seb, then I don't think it would have been at all fair to any of us; and that's just not me or Seb, but also everyone else who could have possibly being in that equation"

"Well considering Seb never stopped loving you either" said Kitty, with a small laugh. "Then I think the two of you ending up together was that of inevitable"

"Yeah, I think so too" said Mikki, with a nod. "And I kind of doubt you'd be married now to Artie; because I honestly couldn't see him be willing to as such rub into Seb's face that he got a Kapowski girl and his best friend didn't"

"Yeah I'd be really pissed off with you then" said Kitty looking to her sister with a small laugh. "Because not only would you have screwed yourself over, but also me and Artie as well"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, as Amelia started to tug on her hair, and she looked at her daughter. "Are we ignoring you, princess?"

"Foo" said Amelia, with a smile to her Mom, pointing to the kitchen.

"Hmm, I guess it is that time" said Mikki, with a laugh as she looked at her watch.

"Lunch time" said Kitty, with a laugh looking to her older sister.

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I will organize Millie's food and then we can make ourselves some lunch"

"How about you concentrate on feeding that gorgeous little girl" said Marley, looking to her sister with a smile. "And Kits and I, will organize lunch for all of us"

"You don't mind doing that?" asked Mikki, looking to her sister, as she let Amelia out of her lap and the little girl started towards the kitchen, as the three of them stood up also.

"No of course not" replied Kitty, shaking her head. "Got to keep the little munchkin happy"

"Yeah" said Mikki with a laugh quickly heading over to her daughter before she ran off too far into the kitchen; and the three sisters began to organize lunch for themselves and Mikki also for her daughter as well.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

That evening with Kitty, having headed back to Lexington; Sebastian who had gotten home from work was sitting at the kitchen table with Mikki, who was eating both her dinner and helping Amelia with eating hers; that being the chicken pot pie she had made for them all, along with Marley also there.

"So were you able to get out of Kitty, what baby is going to be?" asked Sebastian, looking to Mikki and then Marley.

"No, she's still not telling" replied Mikki, quickly looking at him and shaking his head; as Marley also shook her head.

"Yeah, Artie won't fess up either" said Sebastian, with a sigh. "And I know they know"

"Yep, I told Kitty, if I give her pink clothes and it's a boy, or blue clothes and it's a girl" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Then it's on her"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also and then looked to Marley. "So when are you and Ryder going to start having kids, Marls?"

Marley looked at him, as Mikki turned to her husband also.

"Seb don't" said Mikki, looking to him, and Sebastian in turn looked to her also.

"What it's a good question" he replied, looking to Mikki and then Marley. "After all you and Ryder have been the ones married the longest and yet no kids"

Mikki looked to her husband and then to her younger sister.

"Leesy, you okay?" asked Mikki; and Marley looked to her with a nod.

"I'm fine Miks" she replied, and Sebastian looked between the two sisters.

"Okay does one of you want to let me in on what's happening here?" he asked. "Because clearly there is something that has been bothering you Marls, and it seems that Minnie knows what that is now; and thus I'm kind of out of the loop here and have seemed to have said something I shouldn't have"

"I was going to talk with you after dinner" said Marley, looking to her brother in law. "It's not exactly that of dinner conversation really"

Sebastian looked at her, and then to Mikki, before again looking back to Marley. "Okay now you have me worried, that this is something bad"

"Depends on your take of bad?" asked Marley, with a small laugh. "But I was just needing some legal advice that's all"

"Legal advice?" asked Sebastian, looking to her. "You're not in any trouble at work or anything are you?"

"No, not work. That's fine" replied Marley, with a small smile. "It's more do with my marriage, and wanting to know maybe how to go about a divorce"

"Divorce" said Sebastian, looking to her; his eyes widening and quickly glancing to Mikki, who in turn nodded her head. "Can I ask why?"

"Of course you can, Seb" replied Marley with a smile, and he turned back to his sister in law. "I recently found out that Ryder isn't interested in having kids, at all; and considering I do want them, and his views are unlikely to change on having them. I guess I just want to know what my options really are that's all"

"Well I don't really do divorce law" said Sebastian, looking to her. "But that's not to say, I don't know about it. I can still definitely help you out with it, that's not a problem"

"I know Mik said that" replied Marley, with a nod. "And all I really want is advice and maybe the option of being able to say to Ryder, if we can't agree; here are papers to sign"

"Sure" said Sebastian, with a nod. "If you want to come to the office tomorrow, I can go through with you there what options you have and that; and also as well it will give you a chance to think overnight what you want to do also. If you just want advice for now or if you want me to actually draw up the paperwork for you, for a divorce"

"That would be really good" replied Marley, with a smile to him. "Thank you"

"Of course" said Sebastian, with a smile to his sister in law also; and the three of them along with Amelia continued to eat dinner, and talk about other things other than that of Marley's maybe possible pending divorce.

* * *

 _End Note: A few little spoilers in that chapter, most important one being that Kitty is pregnant!  
Next chapter will take again from Ryder's side and be more of him with Sam, talking about what he wants to do!_

 _As always thanks for reading, and I will catch you with another update on something soon!_

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and also follows on this story so far. This chapter is only short, but that's because I needed another one to be centered more so around Ryder and his thoughts, and also what others who are closest to him possibly think of him and Marley maybe ending.  
_ _At the moment I am keeping it fairly much up to do they or don't they, divorce. Does one maybe come to a compromise with the others views and they stay together._

 _Also as well we get to see here Ryder's parents, and what they think of maybe this happening; and some revelations from them that maybe might Ryder rethink his thoughts._

 _As always if there is not a character you recognize from Glee, then they belong to me and can't be used without my permission first.  
I will also mention as well this is going to jump around a little in term of times, and where we are in the story depending on who the chapter is focusing on; but I will try and make it very clear at all times when and where everything is happening._

 _Thanks as always for reading and you all know what to do at the end!  
_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 7-

Having spoken with Wesley Scott, the day before; who he might sometime soon be using as his lawyer; the next evening Ryder was talking along with Sam, who had come over to his younger brother's apartment to spend some time with him.

"So how much does a divorce cost exactly?" asked Sam, looking to his little brother as they ate toe pizza that they had ordered.

"Umm not sure yet" replied Ryder, shaking his head as he ate also. "Wes, said that it's probably best to discuss with Marley, first all this stuff; and then we go from there, because springing papers as her called it; not the best idea"

"Guess that wouldn't be all that great too do when she comes back home" said Sam, shaking his head. "Hi, how was your trip? Here's some divorce papers for you to sign"

"No" replied Ryder, with a small laugh.

"So, I got to ask Ry?" asked Sam, looking to his brother. "You're not even going to attempt to come to agreement with Marley and maybe have just one kid?"

"It's not something I want" replied Ryder, shaking his head. "And is it fair to ask me to do that? Or is it fair to ask Marley to not have children when she really wants them?"

"I guess either way someone is going to be having to do something that they are not wanting" said Sam, looking at him. "And in the end divorce is really therefore the only option to ensure both of you in the end are happy"

"Yeah, never figured I'd be a divorced guy though" replied Ryder, with a small laugh.

"Nope" said Sam, shaking his head also. "So have you told Mom and Dad; and Mads and Mas what's possibly happening yet?"

"No, I haven't" replied Ryder, looking to his older brother. "Spoke with Mas the other day but didn't want to bring it up over chat; and haven't spoke with Mads since before Marley went so South Carolina"

"And Mom and Dad?" asked Sam; as Ryder looked to him shaking his head.

"Haven't told them yet either, figured might go over there for dinner maybe Friday night and tell them what happening" he replied as Sam nodded.

"Well if you want big brother moral support then I'm there" said Sam, looking to his younger brother with a smile. "I have some kind of experience in breaking bad news to them"

"Like when you came back from New York without Britts?" asked Ryder, as Sam nodded once more.

"Uh huh" replied Sam. "Pretty sure they weren't ever expecting me back except for maybe that of the occasional holiday trip with Britts; and not because I didn't like it in New York"

"You think her and you will ever get back together?" asked Ryder, looking to his older brother. "Cause I seem to remember when we went to New York for Comic Con, that the two of you were still pretty much like you'd always been, except just not really boyfriend and girlfriend anymore"

"I do sometimes think I'd love to get back together with Britts" replied Sam, nodding his head. "She's amazing and I do love her so much; so in that respect I totally get how Mikki was unable to fully love Blaine because she still held on to so much with Sebastian. And I am totally the same with Britts. It's just the distance, and knowing that I can't be in New York as it's totally not who I am in terms of a city and the busy nature; and then knowing that Britts can't do what she really loves and wants to do here in California, it does really make it hard"

"I guess never say never though right" said Ryder, looking to his older brother with a smile.

"Yeah, never say never" replied Sam, with a laugh; and the two of them continued to talk about that of girl and other stuff that was on their minds whilst eating; and once done for at least the next few hours enjoyed that of brother bonding time, before Sam headed back to the Puckerman residence.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Friday evening, having rung up his parents and asking if it was okay for him to come over for dinner; Ryder and also Sam were seated at the kitchen table, along with their parents Dwight and Mary Evans, eating the brisket that Mary had prepared for dinner along with that of many sides including fresh baked bread rolls.

"So you couldn't find the time to take some time off from work, honey" said Mary, looking to her younger son seated at the table. "And go with Marley to South Carolina?"

"Umm, I could have yeah maybe organized some time off" replied Ryder, with a small nod and looking to his mother. "But I do think Marls and I needed a bit of time apart to work on some things"

"Work on things?" asked Dwight, looking to his son. "The two of you having some problems, son?"

"Not problems, as such" replied Ryder, looking to his father. "More so we kind of have now realized we want different things in our marriage"

"Different things?" asked Mary, looking to her husband and then Sam; who was quietly eating not saying anything and in turn just letting his brother say what was needed and be there as moral support, as Mary looked back to Ryder again.

"Yeah, Marls really wants to have kids" said Ryder, with a nod. "And that's just not something I want"

"You don't want to have children" said Mary, looking to her son; eyes having widened slightly upon hearing that. "I never knew you didn't want to have children, honey"

"It's not that I don't like children" replied Ryder, looking to his mother. "It's just more so that I don't want to have my own; and I've thought over the last few days whilst Marls has been visting her family back in South Carolina, if I could possibly change my views on it, but really I can't ever see myself being a dad"

"Son" said Dwight, and Ryder looked to his father. "I know how you feel, the thought of forever being there for someone for the rest of their lives, and not in the way of marriage and you being equals and all that; but having to care for a child, it's scary"

"Did you feel that way also?" asked Ryder, looking at his father; thinking maybe that on some level he may have once being in the same predicament as he was now, and had over time changed his mind of children.

"Not too the extent of never wanting children" said Dwight, shaking his head. "I knew when your mother and I married, that we would have one day children; but the thought of it literally scared the hell out of me"

"So what changed, I mean I kind of feel that way" replied Ryder. "But I also know that I don't want children, and even so if that was to happen I'd be so freaked out by it and wouldn't know what to do"

"When Sammy was born" said Dwight looking to his older son at the table; and Sam looked up to his father who gave him a quick smile. "There was all of a sudden this adorable little squishy baby before me; and I knew that no matter what he was a part of me and forever would be; and that's when I realized even though I was so scared, I could be a father"

"I was not squishy" replied Sam, looking to his father with a laugh.

"Oh sweetheart" said Mary, with a laugh looking to her older son also. "You really were; you were this adorable little squish of a thing and we have many photos to prove that"

"So that's when you knew you wanted to be a father" said Ryder, as Dwight looked to him with a nod. "And then you just didn't stop at having Sam; but you also went on to have Mads and Mas as well as then me"

"We did, yeah" replied Dwight, for a nod. "And I can tell you now son; there are days still I get scared and think am I doing the right thing by my children, did I give them all they needed growing up"

"Dad, of course you did" said Sam, looking to his father with a smile. "We may have had not the most money, but you never once stopped loving us; any of us"

"Thanks Sammy" replied Dwight, with a smile to his older son also. "It's nice to hear that"

Sam looked at his father with a nod; who then turned back to Ryder.

"All I suggest you do Ry" said Dwight, giving him a small smile. "Really think about before you do anything rash, such as maybe splitting with Marley; which I do think is what you are possibly underlying here"

"Yes, your father is right" said Mary, with a nod; and Ryder looked over to his mother. "Marley is a truly lovely girl, and it would be such heartbreak not only for you but also everyone else involved if the two of you were to maybe divorce"

"I guess the only thing I can do is talk with Marley when she does get back" replied Ryder. "And we go from there"

"That's all you can do, yes" replied Dwight, with a nod; and the four of them continued to talk, moving on to that of more pleasant dinner conversation before both Sam and Ryder left to go back to their own places; with Ryder still very unsure of what he maybe wanted to do with him and the whole Marley and having children situation.

* * *

 _End Note: So I wanted Ryder to take from his parents advice, that just because he maybe thinking he doesn't want to have children; he really has to know where that is coming from. Is it because he is scared like his dad was of being a good parent, or are there possibly other reasons as well, and he just doesn't ever want children. And I do know some people like that, they love children; but to have their own they won't, and that is truly okay; it doesn't make them bad people, it's just their personal choice.  
And what Ryder's mom said as well, the impact of divorce just doesn't impact them; it will also be that of an impact on others as well, friendships may be lost and all that, and that is something they will have to also realize if they do decide to go down that path!_

 _Anyway, next chapter of something else will be up soon - had a busy and yet horrible few days with other stuff pertaining to real life and haven't had much creative juice flowing so to speak and being able to write anything beside angst, which is good when I want miserable characters; but not good for 95% of what I am writing at the moment!_

 _Thanks for reading, and I will catch you all again soon,_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows on the last chapter, and this is now coming from Marley's side once again. I have to say that this one entirely got away from me and is rather long; but it shows how Marley is maybe processing things differently to Ryder; and knowing that there is no terms for them to agree on in their marriage and that a divorce in the end is the only option._

 _Anyway, you all know what to do at the end and as always thanks for reading!_

 _Love always,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 8:

Heading to Sebastian's office building, the day after Kitty had come to Columbia and it had come known of the issues that Marley was experiencing with Ryder and possibly maybe that of divorce being something that could happen; Mikki who had Amelia in her stroller, walked into the office along with Marley; and headed over to where Ellie was sitting at her desk typing away on the computer.

"Did someone request cuddles" said Mikki, with a laugh as they neared her best friend.

"Always want little Millie cuddles" said Ellie, with a smile as she saved what she was working on and stood up; glancing over to Marley as Mikki got her daughter out of the stroller. "You okay Marls?"

"I think so" replied Marley, with a nod. "Never thought I'd be having my brother in law assist in that of a possible divorce for me, but kind of glad I got one who can help out there"

"I don't think any of us want to think when we marry that it could possibly end that way" said Ellie, who had married Robbie a few months earlier; shaking her head with a smile to the younger Kapowski.

"No we don't" replied Marley shaking her head, as Ellie picked up her phone and pushed a button that went through to Sebastian's office.

"Hey Seb" said Ellie, when he picked up on the other end. "Your two o'clock is here"

Sebastian replied something on the other end and Ellie laughed. "Well of course her as well, see you in a second"

"Did he not think I was going to come in as well?" asked Mikki, looking to her best friend with a smile.

"He did think that, yes" replied Ellie, with a nod as Sebastian walked out from around the corridor of offices.

"Dada" said Amelia, seeing him walk over towards them, and reach her arms out to him.

"Well how was I to know" said Sebastian, with a laugh and looking to Ellie, and then to Mikki who had hold of Amelia. "Hey babe"

"Hey" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "Of course we were going to come in and say hi"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as Amelia still reached out for him, saying "Dada Dada Dada" over and over, trying to get his attention, and Mikki passed their daughter over to him, and Sebastian gave a laugh as he hugged the little girl, placing a kiss to her cheek also. "Hi, my little princess, was I ignoring you, huh?"

Amelia looked at him with a smile and then pointed the large fish tank that was set up in the office reception area. "Fee"

"Yeah, it's the fee's. We like looking at them, every time" said Sebastian, with a laugh and placing a bunch of kisses to her face; which in turn made Amelia giggle. "And as much as I would love to keep hold of you princess, I have to talk with your Auntie Lee Lee; so how about we go back to Mommy"

"Yeah, how about a cuddle from Auntie Ellie" said Mikki, as she took Amelia from Sebastian, who then looked to Marley.

"Want to come on through Marls and we can talk" said Sebastian, with a smile.

"Sure" replied Marley with a nod, and went to head to the office of her brother in law; and seeing him walk away from her, Amelia started to cry and scream "Dada, Dada"

"Hang on one sec" said Sebastian, looking to Marley who nodded and then walked back over to where Mikki had a now crying Amelia. "Princess, I'm not going too far", as Amelia stopped crying and held her arms out to Sebastian again, and he smiled at his daughter.

"I can't take you with me" he said placing a kiss to her wet tear stained face. "As much as I'd love to have you with me all the time, I have to work"

"Go, she'll be fine in a minute" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian with a smile. "We have this little upset often when she realizes her Daddy has gone, so I've gotten quite use to it"

"Yes, I know" replied Sebastian with a smile to Mikki and quickly kissed her. "Seems both my girls can't live without me"

"Nope, although I don't have a tendency to cry when you leave the room" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Now go help your sister in law"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and headed back over to Marley; the two of them heading towards his office again, which in turn set Amelia off once more with crying when she realized he was walking away from her.

"How about cuddle from me, Millie?" asked Ellie, holding her arms out for the little girl and Mikki tried to hand her over to Ellie, but Amelia in turn screamed and pointed to the direction Sebastian had gone, still saying "Dada, Dada"

"Please don't be offended" said Mikki, looking to her best friend with a smile. "She's gotten a little worse with the separation anxiety in the last few weeks, a lot of the time when Seb or I leave her; even if the other is with her, she does this"

"Not offended at all" replied Ellie, shaking her head. "She just loves you both, that's all"

"Hmm, can you pass me Cubby for her" said Mikki, gesturing towards the stroller where Amelia's stuffed elephant was sitting.

"Sure" replied Ellie, with a smile grabbing the elephant and holding it out to Amelia. "What's this gorgeous girl, is this Cubby?"

Amelia looked at her and then her stuffed elephant, still continuing to cry; as Mikki took the toy from her best friend.

"Why don't we give Cubby a hug?" asked Mikki, looking to her daughter. "I think she needs one too" as Amelia took the toy Mikki held for her and threw it on the ground, still crying.

"Clearly doesn't want Cubby" said Ellie, with a small laugh. "I think she wants her Dad more"

"Hmm that and I think she's getting tired as well" said Mikki, looking to her friend. "So hopefully Seb won't mind me going and interrupting him with Marley, but if she doesn't see him she won't go to sleep and be even worse tonight because tired"

"I'm sure he won't mind at all" said Ellie, shaking her head. "Besides Marls is your sister, so you know all that is happening anyway"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, as Ellie leant down and picked up the toy from the floor and handing it back to her friend and Mikki gave her a smile. "Thanks. Come on little princess, let's go and see your Daddy"

Walking towards Sebastian's office, with her still slightly sobbing daughter; Michael who was one of the other lawyers at the firm came out of his office and looked at her.

"Hey Mik" he said, to her with a smile. "What brings you and the mini Smythe here"

"Hey Michael, Seb's talking with Marley about how to go about maybe getting a divorce" replied Mikki, looking to him.

"Marley is your little sister, the little little one" said Michael looking at her also. "Cause the noisy one that lives close by here and is married to Seb's friend, that's the other one right"

"Yeah Kitty" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Marls at the moment lives in California, but there are some issues there with her and husband"

"Well if Seb needs any help on it, I'm there" said Michael.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with smile to the other male, who looked at a still crying Amelia.

"And what's wrong with her, she hasn't filled her diaper or something has she?" asked Michael.

"No" said Mikki, with a laugh. "She's going through separation anxiety at the moment when either me or Seb leave her, and she saw her Dad, and then him walk away from her, and that's when she got upset. So going to see if he can calm her, because otherwise she is just going to be cranky for the rest of the day"

"I see" said Michael, with a nod. "I'll let you take her to him then. Tell Seb what I said"

"I will" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Thanks"

"Sure anytime" said Michael with a smile and headed out towards where Ellie was, and Mikki continued to that of Sebastian's office and knocked on the door.

"Yeah come on in" came Sebastian's voice from inside, and Mikki opened the door walking into his office.

"Hi babe" said Mikki, with a small smile to him. "Sorry to interrupt, but Millie has completely cracked it and clearly wants you over everything, else including Cubby"

"It's fine" replied Sebastian, with a smile as Mikki walked over to near his desk. "I'm sure Marls won't mind you and her being in here, whilst we talk"

"Of course not" replied Marley, shaking her head with a smile. "It's sweet how much Millie loves you both and how she hates one of you leaving her"

"Sweet" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he took Amelia from Mikki; who then happy having gotten what she wanted, stopped crying. "Tell that to the headaches it gives you when she won't let up with the crying sometimes"

"I'm sure all the love she gives you in return is worth it though" said Marley, looking to them both.

"Definitely" said Mikki, with nod; as she grabbed the other chair that was next to Marley and bought it around near to Sebastian on his side on the desk, so Amelia would stay calm and let Sebastian continue to talk with Marley. "All good with her babe?"

"Yeah, she's fine" replied Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a quick smile. "Clearly got both of us wrapped around her little fingers"

"Yeah she has" said Mikki, with a laugh as she fixed up one of Amelia's socks that was coming off her foot and Sebastian looked back to Marley, and she also quickly looked at her sister and could see she had been upset and crying. "You okay, Marls?"

"I'm fine" replied Marley, with a nod to her. "Seb's just had to ask me some not so nice questions, that's all"

"Did you make my little sister cry?" asked Mikki, looking to her husband with a frown. "Cause I can and will kick your ass"

"You know I wouldn't do that intentionally" replied Sebastian, looking at her also with a small smile. "I just needed to know some things that's all that are hard for anyone to want to think could happen"

"Okay, yeah got you" said Mikki, then realising what had got her younger sister upset. "Ass kicking avoided for now"

"Good to know" said Sebastian with a smile and laugh to his wife, and then looked to Marley. "So what joint assets do you and Ryder have?"

"Would both our names being on the lease for the apartment we have be something that could be in effect to that?" asked Marley.

"It could be" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "But in saying that, would Ryder have enough money to pay any rent and bills that come in on his own?"

"Yeah of course he could" replied Marley with a nod. "He makes about one hundred to one hundred and fifty an hour, depending on the work he does"

"So his salary per month you'd say was close to or just over six thousand" said Sebastian as he picked up a pen again, and made some notes down on paper.

"Something along those lines, yeah" replied Marley, looking to her brother in law. "I handle my money and he handles his and we also put some into a joint account that goes towards the rent and utilities every month"

"What about groceries though" said Mikki, looking to her sister. "Who pays for all that"

"Umm who's the lawyer here?" asked Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a laugh.

"Sorry babe" replied Mikki, looking to her husband. "But I'm just curious, because everything we pay for comes out of our joint account; and the ones that are purely that of our own, are only there for our wages to go in, from which we then transfer about eighty percent of what we get in wage to the joint one; and just have some money solely that is ours for what we might need purely ourselves"

"Also know as wife buying clothes" said Sebastian, with a smile to Mikki; and then looked back to Marley. "So you and Ryder, pay for what other things exactly each?"

"Umm, Ryder pays for the cable and also subscription services; and I the groceries" replied Marley, looking to him.

"Okay, well no grounds there to contest anything there as it would probably work out to be a pretty even split" replied Sebastian, with a nod as Mikki seemed to give a huff of disbelief at what she was hearing. "And considering as a teacher, in terms of salary you earn roughly around the same as Ryder that means any form of alimony is off the table; making this much more a clear split of any shared belongings that you might want to have"

"Umm, well I guess I would want what I still have there such as clothes, books, my computer and a few other personal belongings such as photos and that; but stuff like furniture I guess I can let Ryder keep; I'm not emotionally attached to the sofa or anything else like that and really that was all his to begin with anyway" said Marley with a laugh.

"What about Marls engagement ring and wedding ring" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian and then her sister.

"Hers, free and clear" replied Sebastian, with a small smile. "Unless one or both are family heirlooms for Ryder, then he can ask that they be returned"

"He bought both of them, so no they're not heirlooms" replied Marley, shaking her head. "But in saying that I don't know if I would want to be keeping them either"

"Oh keep them" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And when I say that, I mean sell them. Got to make something out of the divorce"

Marley looked to her sister and laughed. "Why is that what you'd do?"

"Oh totally" replied Mikki, with a laugh, and looked at Sebastian with a smile. "I got it all worked out for when we divorce"

"Yeah that will never happen, babe. We both know that you can't live without me" said Sebastian with a laugh also and then looked back to Marley. "So if you're happy with all we discussed then I can get the papers drawn up, and they will be ready for you to take back to California when you head back in a few days"

"That would be great, Seb" said Marley, looking to her brother in law with a smile. "Thank you so much"

"Sure" replied Sebastian, giving her a smile in return. "Anything for my fave sister in law, just don't let Kitty know I said that"

"Secret is safe with me" said Marley, with a laugh.

"Yeah, it might be safe with Marls" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "But how are you going to keep your wife from blabbing that to other sister"

"I know plenty of ways to keep you quiet" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile.

"I don't think I want to be hearing this" said Marley, with a laugh looking at her sister and brother in law. "Or do I think you should be talking like that in front of my little niece"

"Who is now sound asleep" said Sebastian, looking to Amelia who he still had in arms and seeing the little girl was sleeping soundly.

"Hmm hopefully she will stay that way in the car too" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll walk out with you both" said Sebastian, as they all stood up. "Put this little princess in the car for you"

"That be good" said Mikki, with a nod, as Marley opened the door; and they walked out of Sebastian's office.

"And also I meant to tell you, Michael said if you need help with Marley's divorce stuff, he'd do it" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian as they headed out towards the reception. "I saw him when I was heading to your office just before"

"Okay, yeah he's done a few more then me" said Sebastian with a nod. "So I will probably get him to read it all over and make sure it's all good for Marls"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too" said Mikki, with a nod as she went over to where Ellie had placed her stroller.

"She's quiet now" said Ellie, with a laugh once again saving what she was working on and standing up going over to Sebastian, who still had Amelia sound asleep in his arms.

"Yeah all she wanted was Seb" said Mikki, with a laugh. "So typical"

"I can see" replied Ellie, with a smile.

"So I'm just going to walk with Mik and Marls to the car, and be back in a few minutes" said Sebastian, looking to Ellie with a smile. "Can you start up a new file for Marley, for me whilst I go with them"

"Sure" replied Ellie, with a nod and walked over to Marley giving her a quick hug. "We're all here for you, you know that and you know also I think of you as the little sister I never had"

"I do" replied Marley, with a nod as she returned the hug. "Thank you, I'll probably see you before I go back to California"

"You better" said Ellie, with a smile and then looked to Mikki and Sebastian. "Now go and take that beautiful little girl out of here and hopefully she will stay asleep"

"Back soon Ell" said Sebastian with a smile to her and he headed out with Mikki pushing the stroller, and Marley as well to her car parked out front.

"So will you be home normal time?" asked Mikki, as she got her car keys from her handbag. "Or be a bit later since you're working on getting the divorce done up for Marley?"

"No, be normal time" replied Sebastian, as Mikki unlocked the car and opened the back door and he gently placed Amelia into the car seat, hopeful that the little girl wouldn't wake from sleep. "It's pretty straight forward and most of it's just template anyway, that you feel in the blank parts with the required information"

"All too complicated for me" said Mikki with a laugh, as Marley got into the front passenger seat and she opened the back of the SUV she now drove and collapsed the stroller down and placed in to the back, and then closing up.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as he finished buckling Amelia into her car seat and closed the door; and then wrapped his arms around Mikki's waist and quickly kissed her. "So I will see you about five'ish"

"Five'ish" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Yeah, love you"

"Love you too" said Sebastian, with a smile. "And maybe find a way to cheer Marls up if you can. She wants to show that she is strong here I think, but it's got to be hard on her to know that her marriage is maybe about to end. I don't know if she will use the papers I am going to do up for her, but it's nice to know she has that option if needed"

"I will" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I think having Kitty here yesterday helped a little, but you know Kit and she can be kind of brash with opinions"

"She can be very brash with her opinions" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"I might take Marls shopping tomorrow, that may help to cheer her up a little and hopefully I will be able to find out what her plans are about living arrangements and all that if this all does happen and her and Ryder do divorce, and if she will stay in California or move back home here" said Mikki.

"Yeah, just don't spend too much money if you do, go shopping" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and quickly kissing her.

"I'm sure if it's stuff for our daughter that I buy, then you won't complain" said Mikki, with a laugh also.

"No, probably not" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Okay go, I'll see you in a few hours"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a smile and quickly kissed him again. "Bye babe"

"Bye" replied Sebastian as he took his arms away from around Mikki's waist; and she headed over to the driver's door opening it up. "Drive safe"

"Always do" said Mikki, with a smile as she got into the car and closed the door and looked over to Marley who was on her phone. "You okay Leesy?"

"Fine" replied Marley, looking to her older sister with a smile as Mikki started up the car engine.

"You know if you want to talk, we can" said Mikki.

"I know that" said Marley, with a nod. "But really I am fine, knowing I have options is good. Ryder and I just have to sit down and have a long discussion when I do get back to California; and if we do decide I will have the papers Seb has drawn up for me"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a nod as she gave Sebastian a quick wave and then she along with Marley and a now sleeping Amelia, headed back home.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

After arriving at the law offices where Sebastian worked, and him coming out to quickly see Mikki; Marley was heading towards her brother in law's office, walking in step with him and she looked to him with a smile.

"If you want to go and help Mik calm Millie before we do this, then you can" she said, seeing that he was possibly thinking about his little girl crying as they walked.

"It's okay" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a smile. "Mik will get her calm in a minute, we've both gotten pretty good at knowing how to calm Millie down when she gets like upset like that"

"Okay, but if you feel at any time you need to go and check" said Marley, as Sebastian opened his office door and the two of them walked inside. "Then please check. Your little girl is much more important than my dramas"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh as he closed the door and the two of them walked to near his desk, and he grabbed a box of tissues from the side cabinet and held them out to Marley. "Just in case you need them"

"Thanks" replied Marley, with a small laugh as well and also gave him a quick hug as well which Sebastian, realizing that his sister in law probably needed in that moment also returned.

"You okay?" asked Sebastian, looking at her as they both pulled out of the hug.

"Fine" replied Marley, with a nod as she sat in the chair that was in front of his desk; and Sebastian moved around to his side and sat in his own chair. "I'm glad this is you doing this for me, I can't imagine having any one else helping me with this; and I am really glad right now that Mikki saw sense and came back home to you"

"Marls, even if Mik and I weren't together" said Sebastian, looking to her with a small smile. "I would like to still hope you would have trusted me enough to help you out, and you know I would have. You've always been like a little sister to me"

"Yeah" replied Marley, with a nod as she took a tissue from the box and gave Sebastian a small smile. "I think it would have been really difficult though if you weren't my brother in law now, not that it's easy regardless; but it just would have been weird if you were my sister's ex and all that"

"I guess" said Sebastian, with a nod and he picked up a pen. "So let's start, huh. Get this all done"

"Okay" replied Marley, with a nod and patted her eyes, feeling some tears about to start.

"Now I want you to know if you and Ryder come to agreements on kids and all that" said Sebastian, looking to her. "Then please tear up the divorce papers and I won't be at all offended by it"

"Yeah, okay" replied Marley, with a small laugh. "We do need to really talk when I get home, but I think knowing what to expect and how if we do separate; at least I will know where I stand legally"

"That's the best way to think of it for now, knowing where you possibly stand, and I should warn you first" said Sebastian, looking at his sister law and hating what he was about to say. "I am going to ask you some questions, that might make you feel slightly uncomfortable"

"It's fine" said Marley, giving him a smile. "Ask away"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, with a nod of his own and took a deep breath. "You're wanting possibly a no faults divorce, correct"

"Umm irreconcilable differences actually" said Marley, looking to him. "Since we maybe can't come to agreement with the whole issue of kids and that"

"That's what a no faults divorce is" said Sebastian, with a small smile. "The other term is more of a Hollywood thing, that journalists like to sprout off when some celebrity couple divorce"

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that" said Marley, with a laugh.

"No, most people aren't" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as well. "Irreconcilable differences, is more a journalistic term, and that is from what I know Mikki has told me in the past; it makes it looks like there is no bad blood between either party when divorcing. But honestly no divorce is ever that, there are always going to be issues that are never seen by other people"

"No, I guess not" said Marley, shaking her head. "There are always things we don't know"

"Okay, so first question" said Sebastian, looking to her with a small smile and Marley nodded. "Reason for this divorce is, because Ryder does not want to have children and he refuses to even consider this as something in your marriage"

"That is correct" said Marley with a nod. "I tried talking him with even that night after I found out, thinking maybe he was in a bad mood or something that morning or the night before even; but he really doesn't want to have children; and even though he has said he will think about it, I am pretty sure he's not going to budge on his views"

"I'm going to assume then you haven't been to counselling in regards to this then" said Sebastian, looking at his sister in law.

"No" replied Marley, shaking her head. "Is that something that is going to be an issue maybe?"

"Well if you do go through with a divorce, Ryder's lawyer; might bring up the option of you attending counselling and trying to sort out differences" said Sebastian, looking at her. "But the way I see it, there doesn't seem to be any sort of common ground to even try to agree on here so it wouldn't be worth it; and hopefully they will see that as well"

"But if they don't" said Marley. "Doesn't that mean the divorce won't be approved"

"It's a very highly unlikely Marls" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile. "Don't worry over something minor, 'kay"

"Okay" replied Marley, with a nod and took a deep breath and dabbed at her wet eyes.

"Are there any other reasons for disputing as to why you're also seeking a divorce?" asked Sebastian.

"Umm well I don't know if this is something to be worried about, but kind of yeah there is" replied Marley, with a small nod.

"Marls" said Sebastian, looking at his sister in law rather concerned at that moment. "Ryder's not hurting you is he?"

"No, no" replied Marley, shaking her head. "Unless you count that of hurting my feelings occasionally as something"

"Of course I count that as something" said Sebastian. "Marls, what is he saying or doing in regards to this?"

"Well I will make up things over the weekend to reheat, or even do up like a whole bunch of ready to go meals and freeze them for which I can just put into the slow cooker whilst we're both at work and then ready for eating when we both are home; and most of the time Ryder just doesn't like what I prepare" replied Marley, looking to Sebastian with a small smile. "And even once he's completely ignored my request to put it on before he leaves for work as I've gone earlier in the morning, so that dinner will be cooked when we both get home, and instead have had to order pizza or something like that instead because dinner wasn't cooked"

"So he's making you feel as if you're not doing the correct thing by him in terms of his wants for food and that" said Sebastian.

"Yeah" replied Marley with a nod. "It's like I can't be as good as a cook as his Mom; and he has said that to me as well; that he doesn't know why I don't make things like she does. But I do best with what time I have, and my Mom always use to make up meals that were ready to go and just place in a slow cooker or something; since her and Dad both worked when we were all at school, and none of us ever had any problems with the meals, we loved them"

"My Mom did the same Marls" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile. "And you know my brothers and know how much the two of them can eat; so doing it that way it was a way for my Mom to know we'd all have enough food at night"

"I thought I was being a good wife, but clearly Ryder hasn't ever seen it that way" replied Marley.

"Please don't think that Marley" said Sebastian. "I'm sure you have tried your hardest to make this marriage work, but it just seems that you and Ryder are two completely different sets of people with two very different sets of ideals"

"I guess, I just look at what you and Mikki have; and even Kitty and Artie" replied Marley, with a small smile. "And I truly thought I had that with Ryder; but I guess I don't and in all honesty maybe I tried so hard with Ryder because I had seen how easy you and Mikki just made it all seem from that first time you met, and I wanted that kind of relationship for myself as well"

"Maybe" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "But don't feel as if the blame is all on you here Marley. Ryder from what you are telling me here, hasn't exactly made this easy for you either"

"I guess" said Marley, looking to her brother in law. "They do say it takes two to tango, right"

"Yes, they do" replied Sebastian with a nod. "So this next question I really don't want to ask, but I have too"

"If it's about sex" said Marley with a laugh. "Then you don't need to be shy about it"

"Well whilst on the subject of that" said Sebastian, with a slight laugh also. "Last time he and you did have sex, was when?"

"Umm, it would have been about three weeks ago; I think, as when I told him it was good to you know maybe start trying for a baby, we didn't end up doing anything because after that I was definitely not in the mood for it" said Marley, going slightly red. "And see I'm the one who's more embarrassed by this"

"Yeah, you're kind of red there Marls" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "So three weeks"

Marley looked at him and just nodded as Sebastian wrote something down in among the notes he was making.

"Please tell me you're not actually writing that down" said Marley, still a little red in the face.

"It's kind of important to the information that I am collecting here" replied Sebastian, giving her a small smile. "One would expect married couples to do that at least once a week"

"Or maybe more, if it was you and my sister" said Marley with a laugh.

"Yes" said Sebastian with a laugh as well. "But my sex life with your sister isn't the discussion here"

"No" replied Marley, with a small smile and shaking her head.

"The question though I really do need to ask though" said Sebastian, looking at her. "Has Ryder ever pressured you into sex or abused you in any way that could be seen as physical abuse"

"No he's never done that" said Marley, shaking his head.

"Do you think he could be capable of it?" asked Sebastian.

"Capable of it, no of course not" replied Marley, still shaking her head.

"I just need to you think here for a minute for me Marls" said Sebastian, looking at his sister in law. "Say you were to maybe accidentally get pregnant, knowing Ryder doesn't want children. How do you think he'd react?"

"Umm I'm not sure" replied Marley. "Seb you're scaring me"

"I'm sorry Marls, I know this is really hard" said Sebastian. "I just need to get a strong enough case here for you and getting a divorce through, if you do want to go down that path"

Marley looked at her brother in law and nodded, trying to hold back her tears but wasn't all that successful in doing so. "I don't maybe, he might hurt me if that happen. But that is something I wouldn't think he'd be capable of doing"

"It's the one that we often don't think are; are the ones that do" said Sebastian, with a small smile; as Marley got a few more tissues out of the box and wiped her eyes and blew her nose as well.

"Ryder just seems too sweet to do that" said Marley. "But you're right never say never, huh"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod, as there was a knock on the door and he looked over to it. "Come on in"

The door opened and Mikki stepped inside giving him a small smile "Hi babe. Sorry to interrupt, but Millie has completely cracked it and clearly wants you, over everything else including Cubby"

"It's fine" replied Sebastian, with a smile as Mikki walked over to near his desk. "I'm sure Marls won't mind you and her being in here, whilst we talk"

"Of course not" replied Marley, shaking her head with a smile. "It's sweet how much Millie loves you both and how she hates one of you leaving her"

"Sweet" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he took Amelia from Mikki; who then happy having gotten what she wanted, stopped crying. "Tell that to the headaches it gives you when she won't let up with the crying sometimes"

"I'm sure all the love she gives you in return is worth it though" said Marley, looking to them both.

"Definitely" said Mikki, with nod; as she grabbed the other chair that was next to Marley and bought it around near to Sebastian on his side on the desk, so Amelia would stay calm and let Sebastian continue to talk with Marley. "All good with her babe?"

"Yeah, she's fine" replied Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a quick smile. "Clearly got both of us wrapped around her little fingers"

"Yeah she has" said Mikki, with a laugh as she fixed up one of Amelia's socks that was coming off her foot and Sebastian looked back to Marley, and quickly looked at her sister and could see she had been upset and crying. "You okay, Marls?"

"I'm fine" replied Marley, with a nod to her. "Seb's just had to ask me some not so nice questions, that's all"

"Did you make my little sister cry?" asked Mikki, looking to her husband.

"You know I wouldn't do that intentionally" replied Sebastian, looking at her also. "I just needed to know some things that's all that are hard for anyone to want to think could happen"

"Okay, yeah got you" said Mikki, then realizing what had got her younger sister upset; and then sat alongside her husband who had hold of their daughter; whilst he helped Marley with potentially that of her divorce papers.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

That night, after all heading to bed; having checked on Amelia to make sure the little girl was still asleep, Mikki got into bed alongside Sebastian who was already there and moved over close to him, and hugged her husband.

"Hmm, this is what I need" said Sebastian, as he wrapped his arms around Mikki and pulling her close to himself. "Wanted to earlier, but didn't think it was appropriate tonight in front of Marls, given what she is going through at the moment"

"No probably not" replied Mikki, shaking her slightly as she laid her head against his chest and traced patterns over the shirt he was wearing with her fingers. "And I'm really glad she has you to help her through this too"

"She has all of us, yeah" said Sebastian, as he absently ran his fingers through Mikki's hair. "Although I got to say when I did become a lawyer, helping someone in my family with a divorce was not something I ever saw myself doing"

"Of course you wouldn't ever think that" said Mikki, with a sigh. "I just can't fathom why Ryder would never want children though. I can't imagine not having Millie now"

"Me either, couldn't imagine it" said Sebastian. "I'm a good husband though, right?"

"Babe" said Mikki, moving to look at her husband and kissed him gently on the lips. "You are an amazing husband"

"Really?" asked Sebastian, looking to her as well.

"Yes really" replied Mikki, with a small laugh and kissed him softly and also threaded her fingers through his hair. "You're an amazing husband and a wonderful father too. Why would you think any different?"

"Just some things Marley said today, that's all" replied Sebastian, looking at her with a small smile. "Doesn't seem like Ryder even gets good husband award let alone one of amazing"

"And you're bound not to tell me any of this, right" said Mikki, looking at him. "Client, lawyer privacy rights"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod of the head. "But I think worried brother in law trumps that of my lawyer responsibility"

"Babe" said Mikki, looking at him and placing another small kiss to him. "If Ryder is doing something to my sister, then I want to know about it"

"No, oh god no. It's not that" replied Sebastian, wrapping his arms around Mikki and pulling her in even closer to himself. "It's just some things Marls said about him and their relationship; I just wonder what she ever saw in the guy"

"Yeah, she said some things to me the other night when she got here" said Mikki. "Like Ryder not liking my families lasanga"

"How can you not love Kapowski family lasanga" said Sebastian, looking at his wife and kissing her. "It's like one of the best things ever; and testament to that is the fact that you have given the recipe to Kae because Jere loves it too, so I think it's safe to call it Kapowski Smythe lasagna now"

"I think we could probably call it that" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Just don't let my grandmother know that. It's meant to be a Kapowski woman secret"

"Won't tell her, promise" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and quickly kissed her. "But seriously, the other stuff Marls was saying just made me wonder what she ever saw in Ryder"

"What did she tell you?" asked Mikki, looking at him. "And I totally understand if you aren't able to, being that it's privileged information"

"I don't think Marls will sue me for telling you" replied Sebastian with a sigh. "But it was again to do with stuff like cooking and that. Marls said that she organizes ready made up freezer meals for the slow cooker and has asked Ryder to put them on; and she'd will get home thinking all would be done and they could eat; but as it turns out Ryder didn't put the dinner on because he didn't like what she'd prepared and would rather order up a pizza for dinner"

"So Leesy goes to all that trouble to make sure they will eat something, that I am sure is really nice; because I know my little sister can cook" replied Mikki. "Only for Ryder to turn around and say he doesn't like it"

"That's pretty much it" said Sebastian, with a nod. "I seriously want to kick this guy's ass, because as far as I am concerned as of right now he is no longer family, especially with how he's been making Marley feel and then to not want kids with her; sorry but not someone I now think of as family"

"Not the only one, babe" said Mikki, gently kissing him. "I really feel like giving him a piece of my mind as well"

"Wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "You may look all sweet and innocent, but you do have a way with the words and telling people what you think when you're mad at them"

"And you've only ever seen that Mikki one or two times in all our time together" said Mikki, with a small laugh also.

"Hmm yes, and I don't particularly want to be on the receiving end of that ever again" said Sebastian, kissing her.

"Don't piss me off and you won't" replied Mikki with a laugh and kissed him back in return.

"Well I have never intentionally done that" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "Just me being completely silly in love with you and thinking it will be romantic to pretend to forget your birthday or one of our anniversaries, I know now not smart; because it makes for mad, upset at the time girlfriend. And I don't plan on having my now wife mad at me ever"

"Don't do silly crazy loved up things like that, no matter how sweet you think they may be at the time" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And she won't be mad at you"

"I won't" replied Sebastian, kissing her. "But if you want to go to California and give Ryder a piece of that ferocious assertive mind of yours for hurting Marls, then by all means do"

"Only if you're there with me, babe" said Mikki, with a smile. "You know I hate going anywhere without you"

"Yeah and I don't like when you're not close by" said Sebastian, placing a kiss to her hairline. "Let's get some sleep 'kay, you have to be up early again in the morning for work"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, looking at him with a smile and kissing him. "Love you"

"Love you too" said Sebastian, with a small contented sigh; and then the two of them wrapped up in one another's embrace went to sleep; both still wondering if Marley was truly going to be okay with what she was possibly maybe soon going to be going through.

* * *

 _End Note: Just because Marley has the papers drawn up, doesn't necessarily mean she is going to give them to Ryder when she does get back to California; she is keeping her options open as she said, and to have them there; for her it's like a safety net (and also as well it's not like Sebastian is going to be charging his sister in law for this work, as in his mind that wouldn't be right and he would have ultimately cleared this with his boss as well)._

 _As for the questions Sebastian did ask; I spent some time googling what was asked by lawyers when divorces were sought, and that was one thing that kept coming up; and the frequency of or last time the couple wanting to obtain the divorce was intimate with one another._

 _Whilst I know also as well some people might think also as well, this story pertains to that of Marley and Ryder; so why is there so much Sebastian and Mikki stuff, that is because this really shows what Marley is wanting and thought when she was getting married would have; and that being the whole family with kids and husband who loves her despite that of maybe her little flaws._  
 _So it goes to show if the divorce does happen between Marley and Ryder, for at least Marley's part what she might possibly be looking for if she was to ever marry again._

 _Next chapter will be Ryder's - haven't started it yet; but hopefully will soon...but have so many other stories on the go and the ideas for them that it might take me some time to get to it!_

 _Until next time,_  
 _Love always, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N:Sorry for the delays in getting another chapter of this up, but as I dread real life unfortunately got in the way!_

 _So this chapter sees Marley getting back to San Francisco, and her and Ryder finally sitting down and having a proper talk on what they want; and I think it's clear from the very first chapter as to where it was eventually going to head._

 _And with there not much more left to say, I will leave you to read and as always you all know what to do at the end!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 9 –

Arriving back in San Francisco, and catching a cab back to the apartment since it was mid afternoon when the flight arrived in; Marley headed up the stairs of the complex where she and Ryder lived, fishing her keys out from her handbag and unlocking the door.

Walking into the two bedroom apartment that they shared, she was in ways dreading what she might be faced with when getting inside; but was relieved to see that it looked like Ryder had kept the place to a tidy state and hadn't gone out all bachelor fuelled style living with her being away.

Heading into the bedroom, with the bag that she had taken to South Carolina; she placed it on the bed and unzipped it, sighing when she saw the envelope on top of everything that contained the divorce papers that Sebastian had done up for her whilst she had been visiting. Going over to her intimate's drawer, she opened it and placed the envelope to the bottom; before starting to unpack the rest of her bag and clothing items, before Ryder returned home and hopefully maybe be able to sit down and finally have a grown up discussion about where they both saw their future headed.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Having finished up his last job of the day, knowing that Marley had texted him and said that since he would still be working when she did arrive back, and that she would therefore catch a cab back to the apartment; Ryder quickly headed to the comic book store, where Sam was doing the afternoon shift.

"Hey bro" said Ryder, as he entered the shop; and saw Sam at the counter pricing the new lot of comics that had arrived in.

"Oh hey man" replied Sam, looking up and giving his younger brother a smile. "Isn't Marley getting home today?"

"Umm yeah she is" replied Ryder, with a nod as he headed over to the counter and leaned against it, looking to his older brother. "She messaged me about an hour ago, and said she was back at the apartment; since I had some jobs on, she got a cab back there"

"So what's for dinner tonight then?" asked Sam, with a laugh; and Ryder looked to his older brother.

"Don't even joke about that" he said, shaking his head. "It's probably something like cauliflower pizza"

"A what now pizza?" asked Sam, looking at him; his eyes widening in kind of disbelief and horror at the same time of the thought of what Ryder had described.

"Cauliflower base, instead of the dough being like what you normally have" replied Ryder. "And it's gross, all soggy and just tastes plain awful"

"It sounds plain awful as well" said Sam, shaking his head. "Glad I'm not you right now"

"Thanks bro, for the support" said Ryder, with a laugh and shaking his head also.

"Yeah anytime" replied Sam, with a smile. "So you guys think you will sit down and have a talk. Tell her that you went and saw a lawyer?"

"Umm yeah" replied Ryder, with a nod. "Although I'm not going to straight up say as soon as I walk in the door"

"Didn't think you would" said Sam, giving his younger brother a small smile. "But, you do agree that the two of you really need to sit down and talk"

"Definitely" said Ryder, with a sigh. "I know I don't want kids; and I know Marley's view on wanting to have them is not going to change either"

"Well if you need to talk to anyone after it's all been said and whatever" replied Sam. "Then you are more than welcome to come and talk over at my place. You know if the two of you need maybe a little bit more space"

"Thanks" replied Ryder with a nod. "I guess I should be getting home, and you know talk with Marls"

"Like I said, you know where I am" said Sam.

"I do, yeah" replied Ryder, with a quick smile to him. "I'll see you later, bro"

"Yeah, later bro" said Sam, with a smile of his own to him; and Ryder left the comic book store to head back to his apartment to talk with Marley, and hopefully maturely discuss what the fate of their relationship was ultimately to be.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Having unpacked her bag; late the same afternoon, knowing that Ryder was soon going to be home; Marley was sitting on her laptop with her three way chat on Facebook with Kitty and Mikki, talking to both her older sisters.

 ** _I still say you kick his ass to the curb, because he doesn't get to make my little sister feel the way he has made you feel._**

Marley laughed at Kitty's bluntness, as she could also see Mikki was typing a reply as well.

 **And she can also talk to him like a reasonable human being as well! Believe me I have learnt now that being honest and open in relationships goes a long way. Not talking, keeping things and all that from someone you're meant to care about; it only ever ends in a hurtful way.**

"So true" said Marley, as she too started to type back a reply to her sisters.

 _I hear what you're both saying; and I know you both are looking out for your little sister; and I love that you are. But I do believe that what Miks is saying, is so very true; not that I don't agree with what you have also said Kits, because Ryder has made me feel like complete crap and also that my feelings and what I want shouldn't matter for a very long time. However, yelling and screaming; saying those hurtful words to one another, that isn't the answer to our problems. I do think we will be divorcing, no doubt in my mind that at all; we just need to be adult in doing so and make sure that neither one of us are hurt any more then what hurt it is obviously going to cause._

Hitting send on the reply, she saw quickly after that Mikki was typing a reply back; and heard the apartment door open and saw Ryder walk inside.

"Hey" said Ryder, giving her a smile as he closed the door behind himself.

"Hi" replied Marley, turning towards him and giving him a smile also. "How are you?"

"I'm good, yeah" said Ryder, with a nod. "How was South Carolina?"

"It was good" said Marley, with a smile. "Really great, I forget sometimes how much I miss my family. And with them all now being back there, it was really good to spend some time with them all"

"Yeah, I saw a few pictures on your Facebook" replied Ryder, with a small smile to her. "It did look like you were enjoying being with your sisters and that again"

"I did" said Marley with a nod; as she heard the message part on her Facebook ping and quickly looked it and saw that the reply from Mikki was now written. "I'll just reply to Mik's message, and then tell her and Kits that I'll talk with them later; and maybe then we can order up some pizza for dinner"

"Umm yeah pizza would be great" replied Ryder, with a small laugh. "I was for sure though thinking you'd have something ready to go in the oven or something when I got home"

"No" replied Marley, shaking her head. "All this last week, I have eaten Mik's cooking and then also my Mom's; and right about now I feel like a pizza"

"Okay, yeah" said Ryder, with a laugh. "Well how about I order them; and you say bye to your sisters there, which by the time that is done; the pizzas will probably be here"

"You know my fave" said Marley, as Ryder gave a nod. "And I'll try and get my two sisters to stop talking with me here"

"Good luck with that" replied Ryder, giving her a quick smile as Marley laughed; and told her two older sisters that she was going to talk with Ryder about stuff; leaving him to order up the pizzas for their dinner in the hopes that maybe soon they'd be able to talk about all the issues that they were currently having in their relationship.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Sitting down eating the pizza's that had gotten delivered; and for the time being partaking in that of a small talk, Ryder and Marley had yet not broached either of them the subject that they both knew that they really had to discuss, and that was their future together.

"And I actually think pregnancy hormones, have mellowed Kitty out" said Marley with a laugh. "Although in saying that, I might be totally wrong; because I don't see her as often as Mik does, who said she is still just as crazy"

"Kitty will always be crazy" replied Ryder with a laugh also. "There is no way that you will ever change that about her"

"So very true" said Marley, as she finished eating the slice of pizza she had and picked up her can of soda taking a sip from it. "I would however like to know though, if I am going to be having another niece or a nephew this time"

"She and Artie haven't said what they're having yet?" asked Ryder, as he grabbed another slice of pizza and Marley shook her head.

"No" replied Marley as she too grabbed another slice of her favourite pizza. "I do get why they want to keep it a secret, but I want to also know as well so I can buy her a heap of stuff as well"

"Yeah, like you bought Amelia a heap of stuff as well" said Ryder, with a laugh. "When Mikki and Seb had her"

"Uh huh" replied Marley, with a nod. "And she is still totally adorable too as well, and getting more so each day"

"So you're still wanting children then?" asked Ryder, looking to his wife as he picked up his can of soda and drinking some.

"I am, yeah" replied Marley, looking to him with a small smile. "And I am right to assume that you still don't want them?"

"I don't, no" said Ryder, giving her a small smile in return and shaking his head also. "I'm sorry Marls"

"Ryder, it's fine" replied Marley. "You don't have to be sorry for not wanting children. I understand that is your choice, and it wouldn't be fair for me to push something you don't want on to you"

"And it's not fair of me" said Ryder, looking to her with a sigh. "To not give you something that you really want either"

"So where does that leave the two of us" said Marley, with a small smile to him. "Are you thinking we maybe should divorce?"

"I do, yeah" replied Ryder, with a nod. "I don't want to, because I do really love and care for you; but it's not fair for either of us in the long run when it's obvious that neither of us will be happy"

"Agree" replied Marley, with a nod also. "And I will admit that I did speak with Seb when I was in South Carolina"

"I thought you might have" replied Ryder, with that of a small chuckle. "And in the realm of being completely honest and open with one another, I also went and spoke with a lawyer as well when you were away"

"You did?" asked Marley, looking to him as she picked up her soda can and taking another drink; as Ryder gave a nod.

"Umm yeah, a guy call Wesley Scott" he replied. "He's the brother of Nick's girlfriend, who is one of Blaine's friends"

"She's the girl that called Mikki a bitch, when she was here when she and Kitty came to help me with wedding dresses and all that stuff" replied Marley, with a nod.

"Okay, that I wasn't aware of" said Ryder. "And if you don't like the idea of my lawyer being the brother of someone who was mean to your sister; then I can find another one"

"No it's fine Ryder" replied Marley, looking to him. "If you think he will fairly represent you in our divorce, then you should use him"

"He did seem to be an okay guy" said Ryder, with a nod. "And know what he was talking about"

"Well that's what you want" replied Marley, with a smile to him. "Someone you can trust"

"Yeah" said Ryder, giving her a small smile also. "And I am guessing that you will probably have Seb be yours?"

"He already said he would if we were too divorce" replied Marley, with a nod. "And he may have also gone and drawn up papers for me as well, that we could maybe possibly use if we wanted too"

"Wow" replied Ryder, looking to his now wife but soon to be ex wife. "So you have papers then, I guess you kind of already knew then this would end between us"

"I was prepared for it, yes" replied Marley, looking to him. "But in saying that, I don't want you to think that my plan was to completely spring it on you and demand a divorce. I did want it to be a mutual decision between the two of us, and I am hoping that it is that and I am not being the one to completely railroad this divorce"

"No of course not" said Ryder, shaking his head. "I think we both agree that we can't be stopping or making the other person here do something that they don't want; so the fact that you have gotten Seb to do up papers, it just makes it all that little bit easier really"

"Okay" replied Marley, with a nod. "I'm glad you're not mad then about it"

"Not mad at all" said Ryder, giving her a small smile. "But we should probably go and see Wes, who I will get to represent me and let him read over them"

"Of course" replied Marley, as she stood from the sofa where she was sitting. "I'll just go and get them now, so you can read over them before we go and see him"

"Sure thing" replied Ryder, giving her a quick smile; and Marley headed into what for the time being was their joint bedroom to get the papers that Sebastian had written up for her, and then hopefully have Ryder agree to what was written in among them, that would then subsequently but sadly end their short lived marriage.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

After having read over the divorce papers that Sebastian had done up for Marley whilst she'd been in South Carolina; Ryder rang up Wes Scott and asked if they were able to go to his office and have a sit down talk with him together and have him read over what was laid out in the papers that Marley had already gotten drawn up.

Waiting in the office for their appointment, Marley was sending a reply back to Sebastian; having told him that she would be going to see Ryder's lawyer today, and that if there were any issues she would have him call him up and talk it over with it.

"Everything okay?" asked Ryder, looking to her as Marley sent the text off; and she looked to him with a nod.

"It's fine" replied Marley, giving him a smile. "Seb just said that your lawyer can call him if there is anything that he needs clarification on"

"Okay, yeah" said Ryder, with a nod also; as Wes came over towards them and upon seeing him Ryder stood up extending his hand out. "Thanks for agreeing to see me again"

"Sure not a problem at all" replied Wes, giving him a smile and shaking his hand also. "I told you last time we spoke that I was more than happy to help"

"Thanks" replied Ryder, as Marley placed her phone back inside her handbag; and grabbing also the envelope with the papers that she had from Sebastian, stood up also and neared Wes.

"Hi, I'm Marley" she said, and Wes looked to her with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Marley" replied Wes, holding his hand out to her; and she quickly shook it. "Come on through to my office and we can have a talk"

"Thanks" said Marley, with a quick smile to him and she and Ryder followed Wes through to his office.

Entering the office and then each taking a seat at the chairs in front of the desk in the office, with Wes going and sitting in his chair on the opposite side; he looked to both Marley and Ryder.

"So from what Ryder was telling me on the phone" said Wes, looking to Marley. "Is that you spoke with your brother in law when you were in South Carolina and he wrote up some papers"

"Yes, that's right" replied Marley, with a nod to Wes. "I hope that is okay"

"It's totally fine" said Wes, with a nod also. "May I have a read over them?"

"Certainly" replied Marley, giving him a quick smile and handing over the documents contained in the envelope to him.

Getting the papers out of the envelope, Wes, read over them slowly; taking in to account all that Sebastian had laid out for terms of the divorce between Marley and Ryder.

"Your brother in law?" asked Wes, looking up to her. "Is he a divorce lawyer as such?"

"Umm no" replied Marley, shaking her head. "He's more corporate law; but he has done one or two of them, and another lawyer at his firm who deals more in divorce cases helped him out with this one"

"Okay that's fine" replied Wes, with a nod and then looked over to Ryder. "And you have read through these papers and are okay with what is laid out in them"

"I have" said Ryder, with a nod of his own. "And I am okay with what Sebastian has wrote as to per the divorce"

"So you're both good with knowing that when this does go through" said Wes, looking to the two of them. "That after that there will be no grounds at all to try and claim any kind of financial support from one another"

"Yes, we're both aware of that" replied Ryder, looking to Wes. "As is Marley"

"Okay, well I can see that there is a contact number here for Sebastian" said Wes, looking to Marley. "So what I will do is give him a call, talk this through and let him know that this is all good on my end; and then once that is sorted and we can another copy of this sent out here; I can then call you back in and get all the paperwork signed off"

"So how long roughly then?" asked Marley, looking to Wes; who gave her a small smile.

"I would say if your brother in law gets the papers away to me by today" replied Wes. "Then they will be here by end of day tomorrow, so once they are I will organize to have you come in. But in terms on the actual time it would be for the divorce to go through the system, it would be roughly that of a month once it's all noted and formalized"

"Okay" replied Marley, giving a nod. "Just Ryder and I need to talk things through, like living arrangements and all that now, since we will soon be divorced"

"Well if there are any other things that I can help with, like terminating one of you on the lease for your apartment" said Wes, looking to them both. "Then please do let me know"

"We will" replied Ryder with a nod. "Thanks for your help and we'll see you in a few days"

"Yes, you will" said Wes, as he stood from his chair; and Marley and Ryder also stood from where they had been seated.

"Thank you" said Marley, giving Wes a quick smile. "It was lovely to meet you"

"You too" replied Wes, with a nod. "I'll see you both soon"

"Yeah bye" replied Ryder, with a nod also; and he and Marley then left Wes's office; both now knowing that their divorce was soon going to be finalized and that they would then once again be two single people within the vast wide world.

* * *

 _End Note : Of course with a story called "Irreconcilable Differences" and pertaining to that of divorce, naturally Marley and Ryder would be divorcing in it. However I didn't want it to be a bad break up, but more of one of understanding and that it was best for both of them that they part ways.  
The next chapter is going to go back to South Carolina, where Marley will be talking with her parents and the rest of her family that we haven't seen yet in this story; and that will take place obviously when she was visiting them all, so we do take a little step back in story; but then after that we will get more into how the divorce of Marley and Ryder is going to start having a larger effect on those around them!_

 _So until that chapter is up, thanks for reading once again and I will catch you with another story update soon!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thanks as always for all the reviews, fave and follows on this; as well as the author alerts that I am also receiving still. It's nice getting that little email notification to say that someone else has subscribed to something of mine, and is now following certain things._

 _So anyway, I didn't plan on this chapter to be as long as it has ended up; but alas like most it got away from me, and then I couldn't take anything out because it all made a lot of sense to be there.  
Therefore it is what it is, and this chapter takes up quickly back to South Carolina; and seeing how the rest of Marley's family who aren't all aware of what is happening with her and Ryder, find out that they could possibly at this point be divorcing._

 _We also see the introduction of a new character, and as usual; since they are not one from the Glee world; but more so that of my own creation, they can not be used without my permission. As can none of the other characters that are not from the original premise of Glee.  
All other characters from Glee, as usual belong to their original creators and I am just playing around with them for a bit!_

 _So thanks for reading, and you all know what to do at the end.  
Love always,  
_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 10 –

Having organised to go their parents place for dinner, Saturday evening; that afternoon, Marley was sitting in the backseat of Sebastian's car with Amelia next to her in her car seat; as her brother in law who was driving, along with Mikki sitting up front also, pulled into the driveway of Eric and Midge's house; behind that of Roderick's car.

Unbuckling her seat belt, she saw Amelia next to her; pointing to that of her parent's house, and Marley gave a laugh.  
"Do you know where you are now, my sweet girl?" she asked, as she unclipped her niece's harness as Mikki who had also gotten out of the car as well, came around to the door that Amelia was sitting at and opened it.

"Considering we come here about every two weeks" said Mikki, with a laugh as well as she got Amelia from her car seat. "I think we're beginning to recognize Nanna and Poppy's house"

"That's good, that she is beginning to recognize stuff like that" said Marley, as Mikki closed the back door up and she also got out of the car as well.

"It is, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But it also means that she is growing up as well, and I don't want her too"

"You can't keep her as a baby forever" said Sebastian, with a laugh; as he got his and Mikki's bag along with that of a bag for Amelia, and also Marley's from the back of his car; since they were going to be staying the night at their parents places, so that they weren't having to drive back late at night.  
"Well you're just going to have to make sure we have more babies then" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian with a smile; as Marley went and got her bag from Sebastian, enabling him to then close up the back of his car.

"And don't you think maybe talk of having more babies" said Sebastian, looking to his wife quickly. "Is maybe a little insensitive given what Marley is going to be talking with your parents about tonight"

"Seb, it's fine" said Marley, as Mikki glared at her husband; and the three of them started up to the front door of the house. "Obviously you both want to have more children, and that's not something that needs to be kept quiet because of what I am going through; and besides Kitty is pregnant, so I don't expect it all to be quiet on front of discussion of children tonight, I'm not going to ask nothing be said about it because of me"

"See Leesy is perfectly fine with baby talk" said Mikki, as Marley turned the door knob of their parent's front door and pushed it open.  
"Okay, I'm sorry I kind of snapped at you about it" replied Sebastian, looking to Mikki as they walked inside the house. "And we can discuss it maybe some other time, not tonight"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, giving him a quick smile; as Olivia came down from upstairs and noticed them all.

"Hi you guys" she said, giving them a smile. "We were all wondering when you'd get here"

"Had to wait for this one to wake up from her afternoon nap, before we headed off" replied Mikki, looking to her brother's girlfriend Olivia; or Liv as she preferred to be known, and who he'd been dating now for almost a year; and who had become very much part of their family as such. "Want to go say hi to Aunt Livvy?" asked Mikki, looking to Amelia, with a smile as Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, can I have a hug gorgeous girl" said Olivia, holding out her arms to the little girl; and Mikki passed her daughter over to the slightly shorter than her blonde; who then looked to Marley. "And it's really good to see you again Marley"

"You too" replied Marley, with a nod. "Christmas feels like it was forever ago"

"I know, right" said Olivia with a nod. "Although it does kind of feel like only yesterday, I was first meeting you at Kitty and Artie's wedding too"

"Yeah" replied Marley, with a laugh; as Midge came to the front entrance, looking to them with a laugh.

"I thought I heard voices" she said, giving them all a smile; and headed over to Marley. "Hi my baby girl, I've missed you"

"Missed you as well" replied Marley, placing her bag down and then giving her mom a hug.

"It's just unfortunate that Ryder had to work" said Midge, looking to her daughter, with a smile. "It would have been nice to see him again; have all of you here"

"Yeah, I guess" said Marley, with a sigh as she picked her bag up once again. "I'm just going to go and put my stuff upstairs"

"Sure honey of course" replied Midge, with a nod; as Marley headed up the stairs to the bedrooms, and Midge looked to her oldest daughter and Sebastian.

"Care to fill me in on what that is all about?" asked Midge. "She seemed to bolt at the mention of Ryder"

"I think that is something Marley needs to be telling you" said Sebastian, looking to his mother in law. "It's not really mine or Mikki's place to be telling you"

"My little girl is okay, isn't she?" asked Midge. "You'd tell me if something was really wrong, right?"

"She's fine Mom" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Or at least she's going to be; but what this is, I think it's best if it comes from her"

"Okay" said Midge, with a nod also; and looked to Olivia who still had a hold of Amelia.

"Dont look at me Midge" replied Olivia, with a quick shrug of the shoulders. "I have no idea what is going on, I'm just holding Millie here"

"Yes, let me hold my little angel" said Midge, with a laugh; as Olivia passed Amelia over to her, with the little girl quickly taking to be held by her grandmother.

"I'll just take our bag and Millie's upstairs as well, babe" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki; who nodded.

"Sure" she replied, giving him a quick smile. "Can you check on Marls, make sure she is okay"

"Will do" said Sebastian, quickly pecking a kiss to Mikki's cheek before heading up the stairs to her old bedroom; as Midge and Olivia looked at her.

"I'm hungry, what's for dinner" said Mikki, and Midge just looked at her daughter; raising her eyebrows.

"Are you pregnant?" asked Midge, a small smile forming on her face; as Mikki burst out laughing shaking her head.

"No I'm not pregnant" she replied, with a laugh. "But lunch was like forever ago, and I wanted to use up the bread we had in the house as to not leave it go stale; so with four people eating; I had to share half a sandwich with Amelia.

"Okay" replied Midge, with a laugh. "Well you'll be glad to hear it's enchiladas then, along with corn and black bean salad and marinated grilled vegetables"

"Sounds good" said Mikki, with a nod. "Especially since I haven't had to cook any of it"

"Very true" said Midge, with a smile. "But I did have some wonderful help from Liv; and we even made as well a whole batch of breakfast muffins as well"

"With hash base, and cheesy egg filling?" asked Mikki, as the three of them started towards the kitchen.

"Yep" replied Olivia, with a nod. "As I wanted to know how Midge made them, because when I had them around Rod's one morning, they were just delicious, and I needed to know how to make them"

"So we spend the night often at my little brother's apartment now do we?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"Mikki" said Olivia, with a laugh and going slightly red in the face; as Mikki linked her arm with the younger girls and giving her a smile.

"You know I'm just teasing you" she replied with a smile; as Olivia gave a laugh with a nod; and the three adults along with that of Amelia who was still being held my Midge, went to the kitchen to further work on dinner before Kitty and Artie arrived around the house also.

Later the evening, after Kitty and Artie had arrived around at the Kapowski residence; they were all sitting around the dining kitchen table, with Mikki closest to that of Amelia; who sat in the high chair that was permanently at the house, helping her daughter eat; along with that of also eating dinner herself at the same time.

"You sure you don't want any more Leesy" said Roderick, with a laugh; who when his sisters and brother in law had arrived earlier that day, had been helping Eric in the study plan and design an extension for a house that they were both in the midst of working on, since they both resided out of the same architecture firm; Eric as a structural design analyst and Roderick as an architecture.

"I love these enchiladas" replied Marley, with a small laugh as she took two more from the middle of the table along with some more salad. "You know I always have"

"Well I'm sure it's not the only time you have them, when you come here" said Midge, looking to her daughter with a small laugh also. "I know you know how to make them"

"I do know how" replied Marley, with a small nod and sigh. "But Ryder isn't exactly fond of them, so I don't really ever make them"

"Well color me surprised there" said Kitty, shaking her head; having heard a little more the day when she had gone around to Mikki and Sebastian's, some of the problems the youngest girl in their family was having in her marriage.

"That's okay though" said Eric, with a laugh and looking to Kitty and then Marley. "There are still some foods that Midge will cook, that I don't like"

"Name one, Dad" said Mikki, with a laugh. "That you don't like"

"Tofu" replied Eric, looking to his oldest daughter. The soft mushy one, tastes awful"

"As opposed to what the others?" asked Kitty with a laugh.

"Yeah, there are some that are okay" replied Eric, with a nod. "But that soft one, whatever that is; tastes like slime"

"I think that's what Ryder thinks most of my cooking tastes like then" replied Marley, as she stabbed at a piece of her enchilada before putting it to her mouth to eat.

"Honey, is everything okay with you and Ryder?" asked Midge, looking to her youngest daughter. "Because I get the feeling there is something that you're not telling us, and that something some at this table may already also be aware of as well; as to what is bothering you"

"If you don't feel as if you can tell them Marls" said Artie, looking to his sister in law; who had heard from Kitty what was happening with Marley and Ryder, since she hadn't want to keep secrets from her husband. "Then you know any one of us can talk for you"

"It's fine Artie" replied Marley, looking to him with a nod. "But thank you"; and then looked to her mom and dad, and younger brother and his girlfriend, who were yet to know what was going on in regards to her and Ryder. "Ryder and I, it's quite possible that we're going to be getting a divorce"

"Divorce" said Midge, looking to her youngest daughter; her eyes widening in shock at the statement from her. "Why in the world would you possibly be thinking that?"

"I said to Ryder recently that I would like to have children, soon" replied Marley, placing her fork down to her plate along with her knife. "And he told me that he didn't want that"

"I'm sure it's just at the moment though" said Eric, looking to his daughter also. "And that maybe in a few years, you will have children"

"No, we won't" replied Marley, shaking her head. "Ryder, never wants to have children; ever"

"Never, ever" said Olivia, looking to her; as Marley turned to her with a nod of her head.

"Yes, that's right" she replied. "He never ever wants to have children"

"I'm sure he won't feel that way though forever" said Eric. "One he holds that little baby, that is his own in his arms; he won't be thinking that anymore and will wonder why he ever even thought he didn't want to have them"

"I don't think so Dad" said Mikki, looking to her father and shaking his head. "From what Marley has been saying, Ryder seems very set and determined that he never wants to have children"

"So is that why he didn't come with you to South Carolina then?" asked Midge. "And that's because the two of you are getting divorced"

"Well at the moment, we haven't really discussed it" replied Marley, looking to her mom. "But I think it's inevitable that we will; because I don't think it's fair for either of us to be together, if one wants something that the other doesn't; and vice versa"

"And Marls has already spoken with me as well" said Sebastian, looking to his parent in laws. "And I have if she does want to use them written up divorce papers that she is able to use if she wants"

"Honey, is this is really want you want though?" asked Midge, looking to her younger daughter. "Don't you think you're being a little extreme maybe in thinking this"

"Oh come on Mom" said Roderick, looking to her. "You even said yourself, not that long ago that you were wondering why Leesy and Ryder hadn't had a baby yet; and it's clearly because Ryder has no interest in ever doing that, so I say good riddance to him; because he's clearly not good enough for my sister"

"Roderick, enough please" said Midge, looking to her only son. "I don't think Marley would appreciate you saying stuff like that"

"It's fine Mom" said Marley, looking to her. "And I have been wanting kids for a long time now. Only reason I never did after I married, was because I wanted Mikki to have the first grandchild for you and dad; and now that she has, and also with Kitty being pregnant also now, I thought it was maybe time for me and Ryder as well"

"And clearly that's not the case with Ryder" said Roderick, stabbing angrily at a mushroom on his plate. "Why would he even ask you to marry him, if we wasn't interested in starting a family with you?"

"Because he wanted a woman to look after him" said Sebastian, looking to his brother in law; and Mikki tapped her husband on the arm who she was sitting next to at the table.

"Sebastian" she reprimanded, shaking her head at him. "I don't think that's entirely true"

"You're right" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "As clearly Marley isn't good enough for him even in that regard, and he criticises almost everything about her"

"Honey, is this true?" asked Midge, looking to her daughter. "Does Ryder criticise stuff about you?"

"Umm a little, yeah" said Marley, looking to her with a nod. "He's often said my cooking isn't the same as his Mom's, and whilst I've tried to make recipes that she has given me, and followed them exactly; they don't turn out the same, and he lets me know that"

"That a horrible thing for him to say" said Olivia, looking at Marley. "And I really hope Rod doesn't say that about my cooking ever"

"I tried those muffins you cooked with Mom, earlier today" said Roderick, looking to his girlfriend and also taking her hand and giving in a slight squeeze. "And they were awesome, so you don't have any worries there"

"Good" replied Olivia, looking to him with a nod and smile.

"Just don't ever try and give this lot gingerbread that isn't made by Lizzie Hummel though" said Artie, with a laugh and looking to Olivia. "Because they will not eat anything other beside hers"

"Because it's the best gingerbread ever" said Sebastian. "And that's me saying it, who didn't grow up eating it, like Mikki and that all did"

"You're a convert" replied Mikki, with a laugh; looking to her husband, who nodded his head.

"I got the feeling at Christmas, when Ryder was here as well" said Artie. "That in regards to what Marley was saying about him not liking her cooking; that he wasn't all that fond of yours either Midge"

"Really?" asked Midge, looking over to her son in law; who in turn nodded.

"Yeah, he seemed to spend a lot of time texting on his phone; on Christmas Eve when we were all here, since Olivia was spending the next day at her parents place; and also Christmas Day as well, I noticed that before Kits and I went around to my parents place, that he also spent a lot of time on his phone, and didn't seem to eat nearly as much as the rest of us" replied Artie.

"He was texting his family back in San Francisco, though" replied Marley, looking to Artie also. "There isn't anything wrong with that"

"Of course there isn't" said Kitty, shaking her head. "But to spend almost the entire time doing it, like Ryder did do; when we're also meant to be his family as well, it's a little rude; and almost like he doesn't see us as being that his family at all, and more so merely that of people who he was forced to be around"

"I guess it was kind of rude of him to spend a lot of his time texting his family and friends back in California" replied Marley, with a nod. "I just never really looked it at the way you all would have saw it, and didn't think of it that way"

"It's not that we're saying Ryder is a bad person Marls" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister. "More so that you maybe did go in with rose coloured glasses in this relationship; and in a way create somehow what you wanted, but in the end have it be not to work out that way"

"Maybe yeah" replied Marley, looking to her oldest sister. "I will admit, I saw how easy you and Seb just fell in with one another; and I wanted that for myself. Kind of stupid of me, huh"

"None of us saying you're stupid Marls" said Roderick, looking to his sister and shaking his head. "You've just always been a person, who tries to see the best in people; even when they may not be that way"

"I just feel really stupid now" she replied, looking around the table at her family. "And whilst I do get why you didn't tell me all this, I kind of wish you maybe had"

"And would you have listened if we had?" asked Mikki. "If I had said in California when I was living there, that I thought Ryder was no good for you. Would you have taken that as me being a concerned big sister or more bitter because of the fact you at that point were in a relationship, and mine with Seb had for the time, ended?"

"Probably the last one" replied Marley, looking to her sister and giving her a small smile. "I would have thought you were jealous at that point, probably; because you and Seb had broken up and you were maybe trying to reflect your feelings on to me"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a nod.

"What was it that you noticed?" asked Marley. "May I ask that, since you did live with us for a little while"

"I guess at the time, I never really thought about it too much; but definitely what you did cook when I was living with you, it was always stuff Ryder liked more; and not something that you would necessarily cook if you didn't have too, such as deep frying chicken, when I know you prefer it grilled" replied Mikki, looking to her sister.

"Hey don't knock deep fried chicken" said Kitty, looking to her older sister. "It's awesome, and now you really have me wanting deep fried chicken"

"Got to love cravings" said Mikki, looking to her sister with a laugh. "Although that's not as bad as one of mine"

"Tuna and chocolate" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "That was just disgusting"

"Mikki" said Olivia, looking to her with a laugh and also that of a somewhat disgusted look on her face. "That's revolting"

"When I think of it now, definitely; and the thought of it just makes me want to vomit" replied Mikki, with a nod and laugh. "But at the time, it was really good"

"Hopefully that's not a Kapowski woman thing" said Artie, looking to Kitty; who laughed. "Because that's just gross"

"Definitely gross" she replied, and looked to Mikki. "Weird sister"

Mikki laughed as she looked back to Marley; who was looking at the exchange between her older sisters with a smile. "But that is what I did notice, that you seemed to do a lot for Ryder; in terms of what he wanted and not so much what you might have wanted. And also that when I was there, and you were watching Outlander; Ryder did say he didn't like it much and again spent majority of time on his phone, whilst you watched it"

"That's a really good show though" said Sebastian, looking to Marley and then to Mikki. "Remember we binge watched it one weekend, and then you gave me the books to read"

"Yeah, remember" replied Mikki, looking to her husband with a nod.

"Leesy, sweetheart" said Eric, and Marley looked to her father. "If you feel as this is what you need to be doing to be happy, and that's divorcing Ryder; then I'm sure I'm confident in saying we're all behind you one hundred percent, and that anything you need; just ask"

"Thanks Dad" replied Marley, giving her father a smile. "I don't want to be a divorcee, but also as well I don't think I can stay married; when it's only going to make me miserable"

"There is one thing you haven't been clear on Marls" said Kitty, looking to her younger sister. "And that is, you haven't said where you're going to live after all this"

"I have actually been thinking about that" replied Marley, looking to Kitty. "And truthfully, I think I want to come home and live back here; be closer to all of you. It's lonely over in California, with none of you nearby; and whilst I do have friends there, and at the moment Ryder's family; it's not the same"

"If you need to move back in here for a bit, if this all happens" said Midge, looking to her daughter. "Then you know you are more than welcome here, this is always going to be your home"

"Thanks Mom" replied Marley, with a nod and smile to her; and they continued to talk about possibly Marley moving back home to South Carolina, after what was clearly now very much going to be the resulting divorce of her and Ryder.

The next morning, after having slept until about seven o'clock; Marley got up from what was her childhood bed through to that of her teenage years, and headed downstairs, quietly in order to not wake any of the others who may still be asleep.

Heading into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee, and just spend some time on her own; before heading back later that day to Columbia with Mikki and Sebastian, where she would spend one more night with them before getting on a plane back to California the next day; she rubbed her eyes as she walked into the kitchen of her parents' home.  
"Morning sweetie" said Midge, who along with Eric was seated at the kitchen table; the two of them with cups of coffee and Eric reading the mornings paper.

"Oh umm morning" replied Marley, looking to them both with a smile. "I was thinking no one else would be awake yet"

"Hmm, we always get up about this time" replied Eric, with a laugh. "Even on the weekends"

"Well you did go to bed earlier than the rest of us last night" replied Marley, with a laugh as well; as she headed over to the pot of coffee, and grabbing that of a mug for herself from the cupboard, poured herself a cup.

"What time did you and the others get up to bed?" asked Midge, as Marley walked over to the table and took at seat with her mom and dad.

"Rod and Liv, left just before eleven o' clock" replied Marley, looking to them both with a small smile. "So I guess a little after that, but it was just nice being able to talk with them all and hang out again, I miss them"

"As they miss you as well; I'm sure too" said Midge, giving her a daughter a smile. "And if you do decide when whatever happens with Ryder to come back home, you know you have everyone's utmost support and love here"

"I know, Mom" replied Marley, with a nod; as Sebastian entered the kitchen, holding Amelia in his arms, talking in a low voice to his daughter. "Thanks"

"Please tell me Millie didn't wake any of you up" said Sebastian, looking to them sitting around the table. "Because it is a little later then what Mik or I would normally be up, so she's being fussing for last fifteen or so minutes"

"Midge and I were already awake" replied Eric, looking to his son in law. "And Marley has just gotten down stairs"

"Don't worry though, she didn't wake me either" replied Marley, looking to Sebastian, with a smile. "I'd be more worried if she possibly woke the two who are in the room next to where you and Mikki are; I'm sure you remember Kitty's aversion to be woken up in the morning"

"Well that she is going to have to get use to, and very soon" said Midge, with a laugh. "Considering her and Artie, will have their own baby in a few months time"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as he walked over to the kitchen benches and still holding Amelia, went to grab one of the empty bottles that they would keep there for when they were around at Midge and Eric's, and then the tin of formula as well that Midge would also keep there; so he was able to make up a bottle for Amelia.

"Seb, let me do that for you" said Midge, standing up from hear seat. "And you head on back up to bed for a bit"

"It's fine Midge, I got it" replied Sebastian, as Amelia held her arms out to her grandmother.

"Whilst I'm sure you are quite capable of looking after your daughter" said Midge, with a laugh as Sebastian handed Amelia over to her. "I also know that for the past week at least, that both you and Mikki have been up extremely early; so go and sleep in a bit, and I'm sure I, along with Eric and Marley can keep an eye on Millie for a while"

"Some more sleep will be good, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Had a horrible dream about flying monkeys last night"

"Flying monkeys?" asked Eric, looking to his son in law; as Marley laughed. "Why on earth would you have a dream about flying monkeys"

"Ask your evil laughing daughter there" replied Sebastian, looking to Marley with a small laugh also. "I'm going back upstairs to hug my wife"

"Remember whose room, is next door Seb" said Marley, with a laugh; as Sebastian gave a laugh as well as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Flying monkeys, Marley?" asked Eric, as Marley stood and went over to where Midge was to help her make up the bottle for Amelia, since the little girl was more interested now in being fussed over by her grandmother.

"Umm yeah" replied Marley, with a nod as she took to putting water in the bottle from the jug that Midge had gotten from the fridge, before adding the formula and relidding it, to shake. "Seb absolutely hates the Wizard of Oz, and we were channel surfing last night when you had both gone to bed, and it was on one of the channels; so we watched some of it, much to Seb's dislike for it"

"I think I do remember Mikki mentioning once that he didn't like that movie" said Midge, as Marley looked to her with a nod and went over to the microwave to warm Amelia's bottle.

"Dylan and Jeremy scared him when he was younger" said Marley, with a small laugh. "Told him that the flying monkeys would come and take him away, and he's hated the movie ever since"

"Makes me glad I only had a sister growing up" said Eric, with a laugh; as the microwave beeped signalling end of heating, and Marley got the bottle out for Amelia.

"Can I feed her Mom?" asked Marley, looking to her and Midge nodded her head, passing Amelia over to her youngest daughter.

"I'm sure one day, somehow and someway" said Midge, as Marley walked back over to the table and took a seat again, and gave Amelia the bottle of formula which the young girl readily drank from. "That you will be a mom, honey"

"I hope so" replied Marley, looking to her mother as she sat at the table again; and she continued to talk with her parents, until the others arose from their sleep ins, before heading back to Mikki and Sebastian's house for one last evening in South Carolina.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this chapter; before I get back to what is going to be more or less dealing with the fall out of Marley and Ryder's divorce; among that of some people in the expanded world of this, shall we say saga of stories?  
_ _And what is the consensus on Olivia? Like a character, yes or no._

 _Until next time, thanks for reading again; and I will catch you all soon on the flip side!_

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Sorry for the wait in the update of this; but I have been trying to weigh up whether or not to continue that of the story where this inititally came from "Everywhere You Look" and have as such decided to discontinue with that; but a more detailed reason as to why that is, is in an author note on that story._

 _So this chapter, sees Ryder and Marley taking the steps to end their marriage; and it will as you see begin to have somewhat of a chain reaction throughout that of other people within the on flow of stories that all connect up with one another in this world that I have as such put them into.  
_ _There is spoilers for other stories, and chapters of that which are yet to be published; but since I have now very carefully planned this all out, I feel confident in letting those slip and it's not as if they are huge things in regards to other stories that are revealed; as if you now know my writing there is always more then meets the eye with me.  
_ _So there are some parts to this, where you may be thinking what does this have to do with Marley and Ryder; but it's all the context where it has to be, so that eventually all the stories will link up in one very, lets say twisted way once more!_

 _But enough from me, I'll let you get on with the story; and as always any characters you recognize from Glee, don't belong to me; I just love to play with them. Any you don't recognize, belong to me and they cannot be used without my permisson; and of course please if you like give me a review or fave/follow at the end._

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 11 -

Having gone into the law firm where Ryder had decided to go in order for their divorce to be finalized, and sign the papers that Wes had gotten sent over from Sebastian's office in South Carolina; Marley and Ryder had each signed the papers which were now being presented to a judge for approval and then officially that of ending their marriage with one another.

"So Wes said it should take about six weeks" said Marley, as she grabbed a few fries from her plate of food, after they stopped by Ernie's after having signed the papers to get something to eat.

"Yeah" replied Ryder, looking to his now soon to be ex wife with a nod. "That or maybe round about two months"

"That's good" said Marley, with a small smile to him. "I don't want this still hanging over us when I move back home"

"So you're definitely going to be moving back to South Carolina then?" asked Ryder. "You've made the decision there"

"Yes, I am" said Marley, with a nod. "I don't feel as if I can stay here in California, anymore. And also as well, it will mean I am closer to all my family, and I really do want to be there for Kitty, when she and Artie have their baby soon"

"Yeah of course" replied Ryder, with a nod. "I hope though we can still maybe be friends after all this is over. I would still like to know how you are going and all that"

"Same here" said Marley, looking to her soon to be ex husband with a smile. "Hopefully we can still be friends, and have it not be weird or anything like that"

"It might be a little weird" replied Ryder. "But when does a relationship end and not have it be a little bit that of weird"

"If you're my sister and brother in law" replied Marley, with a laugh. "I still don't know how they even came to that conclusion they made a few years ago, to end things temporarily between them"

"No, me either" said Ryder, with a laugh also. "I guess when people are in love, they can do silly things though"

"Yes" replied Marley, with a nod. "And over the next few days, I'll move my stuff out of the apartment that is mine; and just stay in a hotel room up until the end of the school year and till I move back to South Carolina"

"Marley" said Ryder, looking to her as he took a sip of the soda he had gotten. "I'm not asking you to move out of the apartment, and spend a fortune on a hotel room for the four or so months until you go back home"

"Whilst that is sweet of you to say" replied Marley, looking to him with a small smile. "It's also going to be awkward living together, when we aren't actually together though"

"It's a two bedroom apartment, Marley" said Ryder, looking to her with a small smile of his own. "So you can just be in the second one, and it will be like we're roomies or something like that"

"Weird awkward soon to be ex husband and wife roomies" said Marley, with a small laugh as she ate a couple more of her fries.

"Yeah" replied Ryder with a laugh also. "But it's not like we've agreed to hate one another, and have this be a bitter divorce between us"

"So I guess when we get back to the apartment then" said Marley, looking to Ryder with a small smile. "I start moving my stuff into the spare room"

"Okay yeah" replied Ryder, with a nod; and the two of them continued to eat, before heading back to the apartment which they were to continue sharing, up till the point where Marley would return back to South Carolina after their divorce was finalized and the school year was over.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

The next day, having to work; but not having a job on at the moment; Ryder headed over to the Puckerman residence, and as he always did whenever he went around to the house; walked through the back door and into the kitchen; and saw Sam sitting at the table close by the door on his laptop.

"Hey bro" said Ryder, as he walked inside and closing the door behind him.

"Yeah hey" replied Sam, looking up at his younger brother; who took a seat at the table next to him. "How's it all going?"

"Umm yeah okay" said Ryder, with a nod. "Marley and I went to see Wes yesterday, and we signed the papers"

"So it's going to be soon and it will all be finalized then?" asked Sam, as Ryder looked to his older brother.

"Uh huh" he replied, giving him a small smile. "A few weeks at the most, and then I'm divorced"

"Right" replied Sam, with a nod. "So Marley she's moved out of the apartment then"

"Actually no" said Ryder, shaking his head. "I said she could stay in the second bedroom, until she leaves to go back to South Carolina at the end of the school year"

"She's staying with you?" asked Sam, looking at his younger brother. "Don't you think that is going to be weird"

"Yes and no" replied Ryder, shrugging his shoulders. "It's just where else does she really have to go; so it's the decent thing to do in a way"

"Yeah, really decent" said Sam, with a small laugh. "Not many people want to live together still after they get divorced, that's for sure"

"It's not like there is any huge reasons as to why we are getting divorced" replied Ryder. "Except for that of we're really not the one for one another, and she wants children and I don't; which is the really huge deal breaker with us. I still like her purely as a friend; and to say you have to get out the place you have called home for all the time we were together, when she really has nowhere else to go, I think that's a little mean; and if it were the other way around, I hope she would be kind enough to do the same for me"

"I see your point" said Sam, with a nod. "And it's good that even though you and Marley, couldn't make your marriage work, that you are going to try and remain civil throughout the split"

"Yeah" replied Ryder, with a nod also. "And it's not like it's forever she will be there, only till July, which is when she plans to move back to South Carolina; as Blaine and Hannah are getting married at the end of June, and she of course wants to be here for that since she is one of Hannah's bridesmaids"

"Yeah, I just hope Blaine is okay with that still" said Sam, looking to his younger brother. "Even though he does try to deny it, we both know he still has some deep seated issues with what happened with Mikki; and now with you and Marley getting divorced, I just hope he's okay"

"I can't see how it will be a problem though" replied Ryder. "It's not like my issues that arose with Marley, had anything to do with that of Mikki; it's completely separate from that"

"I know that" said Sam, with a nod. "But you know how Blaine acted when things between him and Mikki ended; and I just hope he doesn't go off the deep end again and do something crazy to ruin things between him and Hannah, because he has a good thing with her and I don't want to see him stuff this up"

"I'll go and have a talk with him" replied Ryder, giving a nod. "Make sure he's okay with it all, as the last thing I want is be causing him and Hannah problems"

"That would be a nice thing to do, definitely" said Sam, looking to his younger brother. "So when's your next job? You got time for a quick video game"

"Yeah, I got some time" replied Ryder, with a nod and then headed to the living room of the Puckerman house, with his older brother to play some video games before heading back to work.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

The day after going and seeing Sam, and speaking with him; Ryder headed over after finishing work to the house where Blaine now lived with Hannah, and after getting out of his car, headed up to the front door and rang the door bell.  
Thinking over in his head, how he was best to approach the subject of his now definite divorce from Marley; he was snapped out of his thoughts, when the door opened and he saw Hannah on the other side.

"Hi Ryder" she said, with a smile to him; and he too looked to her with a smile also.

"Hey Hannah" he replied. "I was wondering if it be okay to quickly talk with Blaine and also you?"

"Of course, yeah" replied Hannah, with a nod as she took a step back and opened the door more. "Come on in"

"Thanks" said Ryder, with a nod as he walked into the house that Hannah's parents owned and that Blaine had moved into a while back when the two of them had started to get serious with one another.

"So how are things?" asked Hannah, as she closed the door and started walking, heading to where Blaine was in the house. "I saw Marley is back in California"

"She is, yeah" replied Ryder, with a nod as they entered the living area and Ryder saw Blaine, sitting on the sofa on his laptop.

"Hey Ryder" said Blaine, looking up to him with a quick smile from what he was doing. "What brings you by?"

"I wanted to talk with you both, if that's okay" replied Ryder, as Blaine gave a nod.

"Sure, yeah that's fine" he replied, as Hannah sat next to him on the sofa. "Take a seat"

"Thanks" replied Ryder, as he too sat in one of the armchairs in the living area and looked to the two of them.

"So what's up?" asked Blaine, as he closed the lid of his laptop and placed it to the other side of him on the sofa; and then linked his hands with that of Hannah's.

"I just wanted to tell you both in person, so that you don't hear from other sources" said Ryder. "That Marley and I will be getting divorced"

"So you can't work things out then?" asked Hannah, looking to Ryder; as he shook his head.

"What I want and what Marley wants" replied Ryder, looking to Hannah in return. "That is never going to change, she will still want children and I don't; and that really is the first reason as to why it's not going to be able to work with us"

"First reason?" asked Blaine, looking to that of the younger male. "So there are other reasons as to why you're divorcing then as well?"

"Small ones, yes" replied Ryder, with a nod as Blaine in turn scoffed at what he said and shook his head.

"Typical bloody Kapowski" he said, as Hannah and also Ryder looked to him.

"This is why I wanted to come and tell you myself" said Ryder. "I don't want you to be hating on Marley, we're keeping this between the two of us as friendly and as civil as can be; she's even still staying with me for the time being, as she really has nowhere else to go"

"Why would you put yourself through that?" asked Blaine, looking to him. "Kick her out, you don't owe her anything"

"I can't do that" replied Ryder, shaking his head. "And it's only going to be a few months, and then she is going to be moving back to South Carolina"

"So she's moving back home then?" asked Hannah, and Ryder looked to her and nodded.

"She is, yes" he replied; as Blaine muttered under his breath, louder enough for them both to hear "Good riddance to bad rubbish"

"Thank you for coming to tell us Ryder" said Hannah, looking to him with a small smile. "And I am really sorry, that it couldn't work out between you and Marley"

"Same here" he replied, looking to her with a nod. "Maybe it's a lesson to be learnt though in it; and that is be more open in the future with people and don't keep things from them"

"A lesson that whole family could see to learn, I'd say" said Blaine, as Ryder looked to him.

"I wasn't forthcoming with my whole never wanting to have children" he said, looking to the other male. "So it's much as my problem as it was Marley's; and not a reflection on anything or anyone else"

"Yeah, can't help but wonder how different out lives would have been if we'd never met that of Kapowski women though" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"We'd probably never have met" replied Hannah, looking to him with a smile. "So I guess in reality it's not all that bad they were in your life"

"I guess, there is that point" said Blaine, with a nod and also giving her a smile. "And it's a very good point too"

"Yes" replied Hannah, with a nod. "But I do think that even if those things hadn't happened, fate does have a way of bringing people into our lives who we need"

"True" said Blaine, with a nod and looked to Ryder. "I hope you can understand why I do have some issues and all that with what happened with you and Marley"; as Ryder gave a nod. "But I also do understand in some way"

"Okay good" replied Ryder, still with a nod. "I didn't want what is happening in my life, impact on to you and Hannah; because I really do like you two together as a couple and I don't want to be playing any part in that ever not being"

"It won't" said Hannah, shaking her head. "Blaine and I we're strong here; but thank you for the concern. Although I assure you it's nothing you need to worry about"

"Well it was more Sam who had the concern, more than me" replied Ryder, with a laugh. "He knows how Blaine went when things with Mikki ended, and he was slightly concerned that this might maybe trigger something again"

"Tell Sam, thanks for the concern" said Blaine, looking to Ryder with a smile. "But really, I'm fine. I might think that Kapowski women are the devil incarnate and ice queens still; but that's all. I'm not going to go and do anything stupid, I can guarantee that"

"Okay good" replied Ryder, with a nod. "I'll let him know"

"You're still going to be at our wedding, right?" asked Hannah. "That's not going to change is it? Because Blaine and I have spent so much time doing up the seating for the tables, that I might just kill you if you say you're not going to be there"

"No, I'll be there" replied Ryder, with a laugh. "Do you have any single friends?"

"Her sister is single" said Blaine, with a laugh also. "Although I don't know if you'd want to have that of ice queen's husbands sloppy seconds", which resulted in Hannah hitting that of her fiancée, and he looked to her. "What? It's not like I'm calling out Patty for anything, but she does have questionable taste in men, obviously"

"Can't say I haven't thought that either" replied Hannah, with a sigh. "Of all the guys she had do date, she dated him"

"Yeah it's messed up for sure" replied Ryder, with a nod.

"It is" said Hannah, with a nod also and looking to him. "But it's certainly one story to tell the grandkids"

"Yeah it is" replied Blaine, with a laugh and nod also; as Ryder stood up.

"I should get going" he said, looking to both of them. "Thanks for taking the time to see me"

"Sure, of course" replied Blaine, with a nod as he looked to him. "And thanks for talking with us, as well. It can't be easy what you're going through at the moment"

"No, but we learn from mistakes right" said Ryder, giving him a smile and then looked quickly to Hannah. "And I was only joking about that of your friends. I think staying single for a while, is the best thing. Figure out my next move as to what I want in a relationship"

"Okay" replied Hannah, with a laugh. "Can't say I have any single friends that you would probably get along with anyway"

"Well if how you two met is any key on how to meet that person you're just meant to be with" said Ryder, with a smile to both of them. "Then who knows how I will meet, mine"

"That's what you never know" said Hannah with a smile also. "It's where you least expect it to happen"

"Yeah" replied Ryder, as Hannah stood up from the sofa, quickly kissing Blaine on the cheek before she did.

"I'll walk you out" she said, as the two of them went to walk to the front door.

"Thanks" replied Ryder, with a nod. "Later Blaine"

"Yeah later man" said Blaine, giving him a smile; and then heading to the front door with Hannah, Ryder left that of the couple's house; and knew that he'd done everything he could to do to make sure that his friends relationship stayed on track, even though his was clearly never destined to last, and as he drove back to the apartment that he'd still be sharing with Marley up until she left; he couldn't but help wonder if maybe somewhere out there, his happy ever after still awaited.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

The next week, heading back to work; before starting that of her what was to be her last first lot of classes there at the school, Marley headed to the offices and walked over to Courtney on the reception desk.

"Hi Courtney" said Marley, as she approached the school secretary; and she in turn looked to her with a smile. "Would I quickly be able to see Haskins?"

"Hi Marley" replied Courtney, giving her a quick nod. "He's in his office, so just let me call him and see if you can"

"Thank you" said Marley, giving a smile as Courtney, picked up the phone and dialed through to the principal of the schools office, and ask if he had a moment to see Marley.

Placing the handset of the phone back down, Courtney looked to Marley with a smile. "He said it's fine to go on through"

"Thanks Courtney" replied Marley, with a nod; as she started to move and head to the office of Mr Haskins, which was located just beyond that of the receptionists desk and getting to the door and knocking, Marley heard "Come on in" from inside; and opened the door to walk into the office.

"Hi Mr Haskins" said Marley, as she entered and closed the door behind herself; and walking to where the chairs were in front of his table. "Thanks for seeing me"

"Sure of course" replied Mr Haskins, with a smile to her. "I've always got time for my teachers. Take a seat"

"Thanks" said Marley, as she took to sitting in one of the chairs in the office.

"So what can I do for you Marley?" asked Mr Haskins, looking to her. "Do you need some more resources for music?"

"No I don't" replied Marley, shaking her head as she looked at her boss. "I actually came to see you about tendering my resignation as music teacher from the end of the year"

"Resignation?" asked Mr Haskins, looking to her. "Have you received another job?"

"Umm no, I haven't" replied Marley, looking to him. "My husband and I, we're divorcing; so when it's all finalized, which should be in a few weeks; I've made the decision to, once the school year is over to move back home to South Carolina"

"I'm sorry to hear your marriage has ended Marley" said Mr Haskins, looking to her; and Marley gave a small nod. "And of course, I accept why you feel that you maybe need to be moving away and going back to somewhere you may be more comfortable"

"Yes" replied Marley, with a nod. "I think being around my family, for the time being is definitely what I need; and they are all back there now, both my sisters and my brother also, so it's just me who is over here, and I miss the support of them"

"I understand" said Mr Haskins. "And if you are ever needing a reference for a future job, then please have them call me; I will be more than happy to provide one"

"That's very kind of you" said Marley, giving him a smile. "And in regards to the music teacher job, which will as of next year be open; can I make a staffing suggestion for that?"

"Of course" replied Mr Haskins, with a nod. "But I do think you are possibly thinking who I am thinking as well"

"Blaine" said Marley, giving him a small smile and a quick laugh also. "I think he'd do a wonderful job and the students already love and really respect him; so I do think he would be perfect for it"

"I was thinking the exact same thing" replied Mr Haskins, giving her a smile. "However it's nice to know that you do give him the endorsement, as I do know there was the issue at first when he started with us here; with him being with your sister for a short time and thinking that they may cause issues with you, so to hear you are willing to stand up and say he'd be the one for the job, it's nice"

"I never had any issues with Blaine" replied Marley, shaking her head. "What happened with him and my sister, wasn't any of my doing; she just realized that she would never not love Sebastian, and I understand that now, seeing how my marriage has failed and how I did try to find what I saw the two of them have for so long, be a reason for that"

"It's amazing how we see things in a different way, after failure" said Mr Haskins, giving her a smile. "But also as well it does make us aware of where things have gone wrong, and then help us not to make that mistake again"

"Yes" replied Marley, with a nod. "Is there anything I need to be doing in regards to my resignation, do you need it formally in writing?"

"There will be some paper work for you to fill out" said Mr Haskins, with a nod also. "And I will get Courtney to organize all that and have you come in at a later time to fill it all in"

"Okay, let me know when and I can do that" replied Marley.

"I will" said Mr Haskins. "And also as well if you can ask Blaine if he can stop by when he has time sometime today, I will let him know that as of next year he will be head music teacher"

"I can do that" replied Marley, with a nod as she stood up. "I should head to class, and get stuff prepared for lesson"

"Okay" said Mr Haskins, looking to her with a smile. "We will really miss you around here Marley, you have been a wonderful asset to our teaching staff"

"Thank you" replied Marley, with a smile of her own. "I will miss it here, but I do think that being closer to my family; it's really what I want and also need right now"

"I understand" said Mr Haskins with a nod. "I'll let you get to work Marley"

"Yes" she replied, with a smile and headed over to the office door and opened it; and walking out of the office and then past Courtney once again, giving her also a quick smile, she headed to her music class for which was soon to be that of her now old music teaching job.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Lunch time that same day, having had Marley tell him that he was needing to go and see the principal of the school to talk in regards, with something; when classes were over and it becoming the lunch period for students and teachers, Blaine headed to the school offices where he would be able to see and find out what was going on.

Walking over to Courtney, who was sitting at the desk; eating that of a salad roll, since she didn't really have time to be away from her job; he looked to her with a smile.

"Hey Courts" he said, giving the girl who for the past few months had been dating Jeff; and was one of Juanita's good friends, a smile.

"Oh hey Blaine" she replied, looking up to him with a smile. "Are you needing to see Haskins?"

"Umm yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod. "You know what it's about? Marley told me to come and see him, but she was kind of vague as to why"

"I do know, yes" said Courtney, giving him a small smile. "And you haven't got anything to worry about, it's nothing bad"

"Well I should hope it's not" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "Just nod, though if it's a good thing"

"It's a very good thing" said Courtney, nodding her head. "And it's even better because, it will be something that Juanita will be very pleased to see the end of, person wise"

"Not following" said Blaine, looking to her with a confused look on his face; and Courtney gave a laugh.

"Just go on in and see Haskins, Blaine" she replied, shaking her head. "He's the one to tell you"

"Okay" replied Blaine, looking at her with a laugh; and headed over to the office for Mr Haskins and knocked on the door.

"It's open" came the reply from Mr Haskins, inside his office; and Blaine opened the door to enter and walked inside.

"Hi Mr Haskins" he said, as he stepped further in to the office and closed the door behind that of himself. "Marley, said something about you wanting to see me"

"I did, yes" replied Mr Haskins giving a nod. "Why don't you take a seat Blaine"

"Okay, yeah" said Blaine, as he went and sat in one of the chairs in front of the principals desk; albeit with a still kind of nervous look on his face, unsure as to what was actually going to be discussed; as Mr Haskins gave a laugh. "And you have nothing to be nervous of here Blaine, I can tell you right now"

"Just even as an adult" said Blaine, with a small laugh. "Getting called into the principals office is still a scary thing"

"Being the principal" said Mr Haskins, with a laugh. "I can't say I know what that is really like. Although it can be scary when Jen calls me into her office, so that might be kind of the same"

"Knowing some of her family and friends, I can totally understand why that is" replied Blaine with a laugh. "So if it's not anything bad as to why I'm here. Then it must be good then?"

"Yes" said Mr Haskins, looking to him and giving a nod. "Are you aware of what is happening in terms with Marley, as in her personal life? I know you aren't necessarily that of close outside of work, giving previous circumstances, but I don't know if you're aware as to what is happening in regards to her personal life"

"If by personal things" said Blaine, looking to Mr Haskins also. "You mean her divorce from Ryder, then I am aware of those happenings. I actually recommended that Ryder, speak with Wes; when he said it was possible that he and Marley might be ending things"

"Jen's, Wes?" asked Mr Haskins, looking to Blaine; who gave a quick nod.

"Yeah, he's Ryder's lawyer" replied Blaine. "Since Marley, already had lined up her brother in law when she went to South Carolina over the break to be hers"

"I wasn't aware of all that, that is rather interesting" said Mr Haskins, with a nod.

"Well one thing I've learnt about the Kapowski women, and those who are related to them" replied Blaine, looking to him. "They are all evil snakes, who can' be trusted"

"Well you might be surprised to hear that Marley has recommended you for taking over her job, when she leaves at the end of the school year then" said Mr Haskins, and Blaine looked to him his eyes widening slightly.

"Really?" he asked, as Mr Haskins nodded his head.

"She has yes" replied Mr Haskins, giving Blaine a smile. "And I do hope that you consider taking it Blaine. I do think you'd make a marvelous go at it, and could really be an asset to us here at the school"

"I, yeah; just wow" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Wasn't what you were expecting?" asked Mr Haskins, with a laugh also.

"Honestly, I didn't know what to expect" replied Blaine, looking to him. "I knew Marley was going to be going to be heading back to South Carolina, as Ryder had already given me a heads up on that; but I really wasn't expecting her to say I should have her job when she is gone"

"Granted, everything that has gone on" said Mr Haskins. "I do think she has a professional level of respect for you; and that is something to be admired"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, giving a nod. "I guess"

"So in regards to the job?" asked Mr Haskins. "Can I assume that you will be taking on that role next year?"

"Of course, yeah" replied Blaine, looking to him. "If you're wanting me too, I don't want it to be because you feel some pressure too"

"I don't feel any pressure at all Blaine" replied Mr Haskins, giving a slight chuckle. "I would have asked you regardless of Marley even recommending that you would be good for it"

"I'll definitely do it" said Blaine, with a nod. "I've really like being the assistant to Marley, even though at times it was obviously hard; and to be that of the actual music teacher and be in charge I think will be good, challenging but good"

"Okay, well there is nothing you need to do in regards to paperwork" replied Mr Haskins, giving Blaine a smile. "The only thing different you will see from next year will be a rise in your pay"

"Extra money will be good" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "Especially since getting married over the summer"

"Yes" said Mr Haskins, with a laugh. "Has Hannah, made any decision on her name as yet; will we next year have two Anderson's working here?"

"I'm not sure to be honest" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "But maybe, we'll see"

"Well if we do, we do" replied Mr Haskins, with a smile to him. "And I should probably let you go and grab some lunch before the period is over and it's back to class"

"Yeah, I should go and eat" said Blaine, with a laugh and stood from the chair he was seated in. "Thanks for trusting me, and giving me this chance"

"You're a good teacher Blaine" replied Mr Haskins, as Blaine walked over to the office door. "We're lucky to have you"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "I'll see you later"

"Yes later" said Mr Haskins, as Blaine opened the door and headed out of the principals office; quickly stopping by that of Courtney's desk who clearly already knew what was happening and then headed to the staff room to grab his lunch.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

After the morning classes were over, and advising Blaine that he needed to be going and seeing Mr Haskins; Marley headed to the staff room, and after getting her lunch pack from the fridge; headed over to where Hannah was sitting at the table, where they would generally; along with that of Blaine sit at most days.

"Hi" said Marley, as she sat down; and looked to Hannah who gave her a smile. "How was your holiday?"

"It was good" replied Hannah, with a nod. "What about yours?"

"Good, and also stressful with everything that is going on" replied Marley, with a small smile.

"Yes, Ryder came over to see Blaine and I; well more so Blaine the other day, and told him what is happening" said Hannah, looking to her friend as Marley nodded.

"I know" replied Marley. "He told me he was doing that, and I do appreciate that he did; as I don't want things to be weird or even strained with you and I, and ruin our friendship"

"Of course it won't ruin our friendship" said Hannah, looking to her friend with a smile. "I do totally understand why you and Ryder are making the decision to divorce. You always spoke about children, even in college; and for you to give up wanting to have them, I don't think you'd ever be happy with that"

"I wouldn't" replied Marley, shaking her head. "And seeing Millie over the break, it really has made me want children even more"

"I saw the pictures you posted on your Facebook with her" said Hannah, with a smile. "She really is adorable"

"She is that" replied Marley, with a smile of her own. "And I love her too bits, and already told Mik and Seb that I am up for babysitting any time that they want me to"

"I'm sure they will definitely accept that offer" said Hannah, with a laugh; as Marley gave a nod.

"Seb already has" replied Marley, with a laugh of her own. "Even said he'd nominate me to babysit his and Mikki's niece and nephews too"

"And you will do that too, I am guessing?" asked Hannah, looking to her with a smile.

"Definitely" replied Marley, with a smile also. "I've known all of them since they were born almost, and I love them also as well; even though they really are more that of Mikki's family then mine"

"Well family doesn't always have to be that of blood" said Hannah, with a nod. "We can also choose those who we call family; and from what you have said of your sister in the past, she always saw that of her husband's family as very much her own, and by sounds of things you have always been very close with them too"

"I am, yeah" replied Marley, with a nod also. "Jeremy and Dylan were kind of like the annoying older brothers I never wanted; but also as well kind of loved having around as well, just in case"

"I do hope though that you're not going to be making the move back to South Carolina, before my wedding?" asked Hannah, looking to her. "Because I don't think I could deal with my bridesmaid bailing on me this close to it"

"Of course I'm not going to" replied Marley, shaking her head. "I will be heading home afterwards, although as to when that is and even how; I haven't really worked all that out yet, as the divorce still isn't that of officially finalized"

"Good" replied Hannah, with a nod. "Not that your divorce will soon be finalized, but more so that you will be here for my wedding"

"Yes I will be" said Marley, with a laugh. "And I can't believe you decided to get married the day after we finish up with school for the year"

"Well Blaine and I were originally looking at the weekend after" replied Hannah with a laugh also. "But the venue we wanted was already booked; and since we had already looked at flying over to New Zealand just after the Fourth of July; and gotten all the information for that, then that day was really the only day we could see as being foreseeable"

"It sounds like it will be really magical" said Marley, with a smile to her friend. "And not to mention you're likely to see at least some snow whilst you're there too"

"You'd be no stranger to that though" replied Hannah with a laugh. "Growing up in South Carolina"

"It wasn't ever really good to ski though" said Marley, with a laugh; as Hannah laughed still also.

"Yeah, I'm not still completely certain if I will be trying that just yet" she replied. "We will see when we actually get there"

"I know I'd definitely be trying" replied Marley, with a nod; as Blaine walked into the staff room and headed over to where the two of them were seated and talking.

"Hey sweetie" said Hannah, looking to him as he sat. "What kept you?"

"Umm Marley didn't tell you?" asked Blaine, looking to her and then to Marley quickly; as Hannah shook her head.

"No, she didn't" said Hannah, looking to him. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine, really fine" replied Blaine, with a nod. "Mr Haskins offered me the job as head music teacher as of next year"

"He did?" asked Hannah, as Blaine nodded his head in reply. "Sweetie, that's awesome news"

"Well it's only because of a cruel hearted Kapowski, once again ripping out and destroying that of hearts" said Blaine, looking to his fiancée and then to Marley. "As to why this is happening"

"I get it Blaine" said Marley, looking to him with that of a sigh. "You think I'm like my sister"

"Can't help but make the comparison, now can I" he replied; as Hannah looked to him.

"Can we not do this Blaine?" she asked. "You promised Ryder the other day, that it wouldn't be like this"

"I'm sorry" replied Blaine, looking to the girl that he was soon going to be marrying. "It's hard to see one of my friends hurt, by yet that of another evil Kapowski who really only tends to think of that of themselves and not about that of anyone else"

"Whilst you may think that of me Blaine, and I get why you do" said Marley, looking to him still. "I only have this to say; if you'd stayed with Mikki, do you think you'd be happy? Because I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have been, as much as I hate to say that, because I do like you as a person. But nothing was ever going to erase what she and Seb had together, even though you very much wanted it to be that way. And if she and you hadn't ended, then you wouldn't be sitting here right now with a great job and a wonderful fiancée who you love and are about to marry" looking to that of the two of them seated with her at the table, she realized that they were not about to say anything as she spoke; so she therefore continued on. "And I at the end of the day, would not be happy with Ryder; you're well aware that he and I want different things, and to stay together because of the fear of it hurting someone else and let it continue to hurt us; well that's just not really fair now is it"

"It isn't fair no" replied Hannah, shaking her head and giving her friend a smile. "And I think really what Blaine meant to say is thank you"

"Yeah thanks for hurting my friend" said Blaine, looking to Marley and giving that of a small laugh. "And maybe I do owe you one for talking me up to Haskins, and actually recommending me for taking over your job"

"I know we will never be friends, Blaine" replied Marley, looking to him with a small smile "But Hannah and I will continue to be hopefully, and that is something that you're going to have to be okay with"

"Well you're moving back to you know there" said Blaine, looking to Marley also. "So out of sight, out of mind; right?"

"Yes, I guess so" replied Marley, with a nod, as she put what was remaining of her lunch back into that of her small bag that she would bring. "And I do have some things that I need to be doing before the next lesson, since I really didn't get a chance to work much over the holidays", as she stood up from the table. "So I will see you both later"

"Yeah, later Marls" replied Hannah, giving her a small smile; and Marley looked to her with a nod. "I do need to be organizing one more fitting of the dresses soon"

"Sure" said Marley, giving her friend a quick smile also; and after heading over to the fridge to return what was left of her lunch to it, she headed back to the music department of the school and got a start on her lessons for the next block of classes; knowing that even though there were obviously going to be some issues that were likely to arise still with her now definite divorce to Ryder, she really did feel happier then she had felt in that of a long time; knowing that soon she would be back home where she really wanted to be.

* * *

 _End Note: I hope that chapter was too confusing, but all that is there, really does need to be there in order to expand on what is happening in among all the other stories in which this does connect into.  
I can tell you I have one big mammoth complex and detailed outline and timeline as to how it all fits together; so there will later on be more mention to what's gone on here in, Not Alone; since that really is the story with Blaine and Hannah; but this part with Marley and Ryder divorcing did need to have some focus as to what is going on there, for that of other future storyline as well._

 _As for having the little reveal that Courtney is dating Jeff; I decided to not have all of Juanita's friends be married and instead chose to pair Courtney with that Jeff; as she really is kind of Jeff's ideal girl in my mind; and maybe later on we might see more of that relationship develop in Uptown Girl. And I will give a more detailed account as to Courtney and her creation at that time; but she is a character that like with Juanita, I created many years ago for my "Forever Friends" originally Power Rangers stories._

 _Once again thanks for reading, and please do go and check out the author note on "Everywhere" and read that, to better understand what is happening there and how these stories will now all work._  
 _Until next time,_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and also just the reads.  
_ _So this chapter is really only a short filler before the next one; which will have some more dramas, that will cross into 2 other stories...one that is already on here and the other one yet to be published (I can't help myself, I know!) and is in the midst of being written. So as long as you can vaguely remember what has happened in the chapters you have read, you should be all good with it; and it's not like I don't give clue as to what is happening when either and will tell you this links with that.  
_ _Anyway as always thanks for reading; and you all know what to do at the end!  
_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 12:

Knowing that come the start of July, she would indeed be making the move back to South Carolina; Marley started to look at the ways that this would be able to happen at the most cost effective way that would get all her stuff back there, as well as her.  
Sitting in the living area of the apartment that she still shared with Ryder, who was out over at Sam's place hanging out with him on the Sunday afternoon; she had spent most of that alone time researching and costing out the best ways to get her back to South Carolina.

Hearing the ping of Facebook, advising her that she had a new notification; she flicked over to the site and saw that Mikki had tagged her in a photo, and being curious as to what that was, since she wasn't there at the moment with her sister, clicked on the notification that took her to a picture that consisted of Mikki, Kitty, Brooke, Karen, Olivia and Ellie; and then a little smiley face emoji that had been interested into the photo, with written below it 'Insert Marley here' and the photo tagged with all of them and saying,  
" _Soon will have the missing one back – awesome shopping days to come then! #Sisters #BFFs #FamilyNotAlwaysBlood #ShoppingSaturday #JustMissingMarley'_

Laughing at the photo and also smiling as well, she picked up her cell phone that was near to her on the sofa and dialed her oldest sisters number, and waited for it to connect.

"You saw the photo" said Mikki, with a laugh as she answered the call; and Marley gave a laugh also.

"Yeah, I did" she replied, with a smile. "I'm guessing you all went shopping yesterday?"

"We did, yeah" said Mikki. "Bee and Liv came down here to shop with the rest of us, and we kind of maybe spent a little too much money"

"When is there any time all of you are together shopping that doesn't happen?" asked Marley, with a laugh.

"Probably never" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "And soon you will be able to do the same with us"

"Yeah, that will be fun" said Marley, smiling to herself at just the mere thought of being able to shop not only with her sisters again, but those just like Mikki had said she also thought of as family. "I know how much fun it was when you were here in California, and we'd spend the weekend shopping"

"Uh huh, totally fun" said Mikki, with a laugh. "So you better be saving your money, Leesy; cause when you're back epic shopping weekend coming up"

"Well at the moment all my money is going to be going into getting me back to South Carolina" she replied. "So maybe hold off on that epic shopping trip just a bit"

"Have you worked that out yet?" asked Mikki. "What you're going to be doing to get back here? Flying back?"

"Actually, I've been costing out the different ways to do it" replied Marley. "And I was actually going to call you tonight and talk about it"

"Well we're talking now, little sis" said Mikki. "So what's the plan?"

"I was initially thinking flying over and then getting my stuff shipped over by truck" she replied. "But that would also mean my car, and do you know how much it costs to get a car taken across country in a container?"

"A lot" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I priced it when I was heading back here, and it was like over a thousand dollars, and that wasn't including getting any of my stuff back here. That would have been another thousand dollars on top of that"

"Yeah, that's what I got as well" said Marley. "So I was wondering when you drove back what route did you take? Because it will just be much more cost effective to hire a trailer like you did and drive home"

"Whilst that's a better solution Leesy" replied Mikki. "I also don't recommend doing it on your own, as it's a very long tiring exhausting drive if you do; by the end of it I was literally running off coffee and adrenaline"

"Well, I don't know how else I am meant to do it" replied Marley, with a small sigh. "I know when Kitty moved back over, she didn't need to worry about a car as the one she'd been driving had been a company car and she bought another one when she got to Lexington; and it was affordable to ship her stuff over as she really didn't have that much to take. But I don't really want to be selling my car as it's not that old and I haven't done much in mileage on it"

"I get what you're saying Leesy, really I do" said Mikki. "All I'm saying is don't do what I did, and drive forty hours in five days; it's really insane when I think back now that I even did that"

"What about when you came over here?" asked Marley. "How long did you take then?"

"Maybe two more days" replied Mikki. "But still on my own, it was tiring and really boring too just be driving all that time"

"I don't know what else I can do, Keeks" said Marley. "It really is my only option and it's not like I can ask anyone to drive over to South Carolina with me and all that, without it being a huge imposition on them"

"I'm sure no one would think of it as that" replied Mikki. "And if you can hold off any final plans, let me talk with Seb and I will give you a call tonight; as I have an idea that might just work"

"I don't want you all pitching into help me money wise" said Marley, shaking her head even though she knew that Mikki wasn't able to see this. "You all have your own expenses, and it's not fair to let you do that"

"No, it's not that what I am thinking Leesy" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I will though however let you know when Seb is home; he's gone over to Jere and Kae's to help getting the bed together for Lucas, since they are going to try and get him out of sleeping in the cot"

"Okay, yeah" replied Marley. "What are you thinking of maybe?"

"I'll call you tonight with more details" said Mikki. "I just got to talk with Seb and see if he agrees and then we can take it from there"

"Okay, you're being very cryptic big sister there" replied Marley, with a laugh. "We'll talk again tonight"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too late" said Mikki. "Seb should be home soon anyway, and we'll talk and then I will call you back"

"Okay, talk soon Miks" replied Marley, with a smile. "Miss you"

"Miss you too Leesy" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "But soon you will be able to see me all the time; and probably end up getting totally sick of me"

"Never get sick of you" replied Marley, with a laugh. "Talk later"

"Yeah later Leesy" said Mikki. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Marley, and with a small sigh ended the call; and got back to doing some more research as into the costs of moving; waiting to hear back from her older sister about whatever it she first has to talk with Sebastian about.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Later that day, still waiting to hear back for Mikki and what she had to discuss with Sebastian; before talking to her about it.  
Marley was in the second bedroom of the apartment, that she was now residing in; that prior to that had once been Sam's and then Mikki's for short periods of time when they had lived there, going through her the clothes in her wardrobe trying to figure out if she was needing to take back all that had there, or if she should donate some of it to Goodwill or maybe even try and sell on eBay for some extra money.

Picking up her phone that was sitting on the bedside table in the room, and sitting on the bed; she opened up her message thread to Mikki and started typing.  
 _Hey Miks, you're the eBay Queen! LOL! Just wondering if best to sell the clothes I am no longer wanting on there, or donate to Goodwill before I go? Keep in mind, I have never sold anything on there, I have maybe just bought a few things in a few years; so my feedback isn't anywhere near that of miss addicted to eBay scores! Let me know when we talk later xxoo._

Sighing as she put her phone down, she stood up again and held a dress that she really liked up against herself, but had only maybe work once or twice; and put it to the pile that she had declared to be the undecided pile of stuff; when she heard the front door open and then Ryder's voice. "Marley, are you here?"

"I am yeah" replied Marley, as she walked out from the room that she was in, to the living area where Ryder was. "Just starting to do some packing and all that"

"Oh, okay yeah" said Ryder, giving her a small smile and nod. "Have you worked out when your big move back to South Carolina is then?"

"I have some idea when" replied Marley, with a nod also. "But I am waiting to hear back from Mik, as I called her earlier today and kind of told her what my plans would be for getting back there, and she said something really that of cryptic and that she'd call me back later tonight"

"I can only imagine how confused you are right now" replied Ryder, with a laugh. "Your sister can be very confusing sometimes"

"She can be" said Marley, with a laugh as well. "The only thing I don't think she has ever been confused about is how much she loves Seb; that is like the one thing in her life that has been constant for over ten years now"

"Yeah" replied Ryder, with a nod. "So, I was thinking about going and grabbing some Mexican down the road for dinner; and was thinking you might want to join me"

"Umm yeah okay" said Marley, looking to him with a small smile. "I was just going to maybe do up some rice and chicken later, make a bit of a stir fry; but that sounds like a better option. Just as long as I'm back in time to get Mik's call later on, as you know my sister can really talk"

"Yeah, no problem" said Ryder, with a laugh. "We'll be like an hour at the most"

"Okay" said Marley, with a nod. "Shall we go then?"

"Sure" replied Ryder, looking to her with a nod; as Marley grabbed her handbag from where she had placed it. "Did you need any help with packing any big stuff to move back home?"

"Umm, I think I'm okay there" said Marley, as the two of them headed out of the apartment. "Most of the big stuff here is yours; it's mainly just clothes, shoes, old teaching resources and a few other personal items that I do need to be packing"

"Well we did buy some things together" said Ryder, as they headed out of the apartment and down the stairs to their cars. "So if you do want any of it, just let me know and it's yours"

"Thanks" replied Marley, with a smile to him; glad that their divorce was staying amicable and they were able to do it with ease and not have it be awkward. "I'll think about that"

"Okay, yeah" said Ryder, with a nod; and the two of them in both their own cars, headed to dinner before Marley hopefully later on that evening received a call back from Mikki, as to what her older sister's idea was. 

* * *

_End Note: Like said at beginning, this is mostly a filler chapter; but over all an important one as there is a plan in place for interconnecting. And also as well I wanted to show that even though they are divorcing Marley and Ryder are still on friendly terms, evident by the two of them still being able to co-exist together and go out to dinner; they are regardless of circumstances (at least at the moment, that's not to say it will be like that forever...warning of future evil plans in the works!) still able to get along!_

 _Anyway, will be back soon with another story update; or maybe the first chapter of another planned story that will connect into this one; and that also then will lean me eventually into another story as there is something of another strange twist that comes from there, that I really do want to explore and write as well, when I got to thinking about it!  
Never a quiet moment in my head; that much I can assure you!_

 _Catch you all soon on the flip side,  
Love always, KJ  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: So this chapter sees the last part before I go back to doing one Ryder/one Marley per chapter - and essentially this is more or less getting Marley back to South Carolina; and how that then starts to play into the future story line I have planned for this._

 _There is also going to be, two other stories that interconnect with this one; as there are bits that I couldn't write here that really don't have anything to do with the journey Marley is facing, or Ryder; so those parts will be in "Not Alone" and "Here Comes Forever" shortly, when I do get around to the point they will be in those stories in a few chapters to come.  
So once again as always, thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 13 –

A week after finishing up at a teacher at San Francisco School of the Arts , and also being the day after a bridesmaid for Hannah, at her wedding to Blaine; Marley was waiting at the baggage terminal just before one o'clock in the afternoon, the following Sunday, where she told Mikki and Sebastian, who were flying over from South Carolina along with Amelia, to drive back to South Carolina with her and also make it some sort of a holiday for them as well, since they hadn't been on one since their daughter had been born just over a year ago now.

Starting to see that people were disembarking from the flight from she started to look for her oldest sister and brother in law to exit from the gangway. Spotting Sebastian first, since he was the taller of him and Mikki; she waved trying to get his attention; and spotting his sister in law waving to him, he waved back and Marley could just make out then her older sister, as the two of them headed over to her with Amelia in Sebastian's arms, and Mikki carrying the bags that they had taken on to the flight with them.

"Hey Leesy" said Mikki, as she walked over to her sister and put down the bags, that were more obviously Amelia's; and hugged her.

"Hey Keeks" replied Marley, with a smile as she returned the hug from her older sister. "Flight okay"

"Yeah, it was fine" said Mikki, giving her a smile as well, as Marley nodded and looked to Sebastian.

"Hey Seb" she said, giving her brother in law a hug also. "Thanks for doing this for me, and the whole driving back thing"

"It's not a problem" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "When Mik finally told me honestly" he said, looking to his wife; who in turn laughed. "How many hours and also how many coffees, she consumed on the way back from here. I knew we had to come over and help you get back home; because to do it on your own is insane"

"Are you calling me insane?" asked Mikki, looking to Sebastian with a frown; and he turned to her nodding.

"Yeah, I am" he replied with a nod. "But I still love you"

"Well that's a good thing" said Mikki, with a laugh, "because otherwise you'd be sleeping on the floor of the hotel room tonight" as Marley laughed also; and then looked to her niece who was holding out her arms towards her.

"Sorry, did I not say hello to my favorite niece" said Marley with a laugh as Sebastian passed Amelia over to his sister in law. "Look at you, huh. Getting so big" laughed Marley, and placed a kiss to the little girl's cheek.

"And she's been getting a lot more confident as well" said Mikki.

"Yeah, I can see that" replied Marley, looking to her sister and nodded. "I know when I saw you only a few months ago, she was so shy with me at first"

"Hmm, well probably the last month or so, she's gotten heaps of confidence" said Sebastian, with a smile and tickling his daughter in his sister in law's arms. "Ain't that right, miss cheeky" as Amelia laughed and looked to her father.

"Well, I will get to see you all the time now" said Marley, looking to Amelia with a smile. "Do you like the sound of that Millie?"

"I think so, huh?" replied Mikki, with a nod and looking to her daughter. "We're going to love having Auntie Leesy around more aren't we"; as Amelia looked to her mother and nodded also.

"So how about we grab our bags and Millie's stroller, and then go and get something to eat?" asked Sebastian, looking to Mikki and also Marley. "Because what they gave us on the plane, we shared between us; as the cost of those meals are crazy"

"That and they are always made so far in advance" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian. "That they don't always taste the best"

"We can go to Ernie's" said Marley, looking to them; as Mikki gave a nod.

"Yeah, I remember that place" she said. "Awesome hamburgers and fries; at least in Californian standard that is"

"Uh huh" said Marley. "So we'll grab your stuff and go there"

"Sounds good" said Sebastian, as he headed over towards the bag carousel to collect their bags and Amelia's stroller, that he and Mikki had checked in before boarding in South Carolina.

"So sister to sister" said Mikki, looking to her younger one; as they waited for Sebastian to collect the bags. "How are you doing with everything?"

"I'm doing okay" replied Marley, with a nod. "I have everything packed up now; and it's just a case of getting the trailer tomorrow as booked and loading it all up"

"Then come Wednesday morning" said Mikki, with a smile to her sister as Sebastian headed over to them with the two bags that they had bought and stroller, with them for the trip. "We head to Disneyland"

"Can't wait" said Marley, with a laugh. "I remember how much fun we had when we were younger and we went to Florida, and to Disney World"

"Yeah, that was definitely fun" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Well except for Roddy puking after going on that ride"

"That wasn't nice, no" said Marley shaking her head. "Because then we weren't able to go on any more rides, as it wasn't fair to him"

"Kitty, Kenzie and I snuck off though, and we did" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"And you got into so much trouble with Mom and Dad, and also Auntie Shelz and Uncle Dusty" said Marley with a laugh.

"Oh I remember" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And they made such a huge deal out of it; but it was like I'm almost a senior in high school. I can look after myself and my slightly younger sister and cousin"

"Still it was funny to see them try and ground you at Disney World" said Marley with a laugh; as Mikki looked to her younger sister, shaking her head; as Sebastian headed back over to them.

"So we ready to head out?" asked Sebastian, as he neared them and Mikki took one of the three bags that he had to carry, along with the stroller. "Go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, lets" replied Mikki, looking to her husband with a nod; and the three of them started walking out towards Marley's car that was parked in the parking lot.

"I have the car seat" said Marley, as the headed towards the doors of the parking area. "I got it the other day from Walmart; and have got one that will work from birth to five years, so I will be able also as well to use it for Kitty and Artie's little one when they're born"

"Safety First brand?" asked Mikki, looking to her younger sister as they walked. "The grow and go?"

"Yeah the one you recommended" replied Marley, with a nod; as they went over to the parking pay station and she took the ticket out from her shorts pocket, with Amelia still in her arms; "Even though the young girl tried to recommend another one to me, that was more expensive" and went to get money out of her purse to pay, but Mikki quickly paid for the parking before she got the chance.

"Mikki" said Marley, looking to her older sister and shaking her head.

"What?" asked Mikki, with a laugh and looked to her younger sister.

"You didn't have to pay" she replied, shaking her head. "You're already doing so much for me by coming over and driving back home with me"

"It's no problems Marls" said Sebastian, as the started to walk towards Marley's car. "You wouldn't take any money for the car seat from us, that you have just bought; so at least let Mikki and I pay for parking here"

"Well it's going to be getting a lot of use I am sure of that" replied Marley, with a nod as they neared her car and with her keys unlocked her Ford Focus; as Sebastian opened up the trunk of the car to put in his and Mikki's bags and Amelia's stroller, as well as taking the two from Mikki that she had for Amelia; and Marley opened the back door behind the passenger seat to put her niece in the newly purchased car seat.

"The seat is all connected up okay?" asked Mikki, opening the door behind the driver's seat of her younger sister's car and getting into the back seat.

"Yeah" replied Marley with a nod as Amelia, looked to her and then Mikki and tried to move out of the car seat over to her mom; and Marley looked to her older sister. "Did I put it in the wrong way?"

"No, rear facing is correct" replied Mikki, with a nod; as she buckled up the straps in the seat. "Just got to be quick with this one and getting her strapped in, before she tries and Houdini out of the chair"

"Oh okay" replied Marley with a nod and looked to her niece with a smile. "You definitely are a cheeky little miss, aren't you" she continued tapping Amelia on the nose, who looked to her with a smile.

"I'm sitting in the front, right babe?" asked Sebastian, coming up to the back door Mikki was at; and she looked to him with a nod.

"Yeah" she replied with a nod; and Sebastian, quickly kissed her before going around to the front of the car and passenger side; and Mikki put on her own seat belt in the back and closed the door.

"Millie is all good there?" asked Marley, looking to her older sister and Sebastian, as he got in the front passenger seat of the car.

"All good and ready to go" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay, well let's go and get something to eat then" said Marley, with a smile to her sister; and closing up the back passenger door, headed to the drivers and then left the San Francisco Airport with her sister, brother in law and niece; to firstly go and get some lunch together and then take them to the hotel that they would be staying at for the next couple of days whilst they were in California to help her make the move back to South Carolina.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Having picked up the U-Haul trailer, Monday afternoon from the hire company; and taking Tuesday to pack Marley's boxes of things from what was now Ryder's apartment into it, leaving the trailer at the apartment block for one more evening that she was going to be there; with it all now ready to go, Marley looked to Sebastian, who'd been helping her with the packing whilst Mikki looked after Amelia up in the apartment.

"So that's the last of it" said Marley, with a sigh, as she closed one side of the trailer, and then the other door also and making sure to lock it up, so all her belongings were safe inside.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, looking to his sister in law with a nod. "Doing okay?"

"I am yeah" replied Marley, with a nod and smile to him. "This is what I want"

"Well you know like we've all said" said Sebastian, as they headed back into the apartment block and up to the floor where the apartment was. "We're all here for you"

"Thanks Seb" said Marley, with a smile as they got to the second floor on which the apartment was located and headed back towards what for the last night was also going to be hers and opened the front door. "So what time did we plan to leave tomorrow morning?"

"It's about a five hour drive, so we can leave about ten; and still make it in good time" replied Sebastian, as he walked over to where Mikki was sitting on the floor of the apartment with Amelia, and the Leap Frog Puppy that had been one of the presents from Brooke and Dylan for her first birthday.

"All packed up and ready?" asked Mikki, looking to her sister as Sebastian quickly kissed; and Amelia moved over to her father as he sat on the ground also, and climbed into his lap and continuing to play with her toy that was singing one of the songs it came programmed with.

"I am, yeah" replied Marley, with a nod to her. "And again thank you"

"You don't have to thank us Leesy" said Mikki, looking to her with a smile. "We're more than happy to do this, and make sure you get back home safely"

"And at least you were smart and got your car checked out before embarking on this journey" said Sebastian, with a laugh; as Mikki poked her husband in the ribs. "Unlike someone who is going to remain nameless"

"She knows who you're talking about" replied Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian looked to her with a smile and quickly kissed her.

"Yeah" he replied with a nod. "And you were super lucky that something didn't happen halfway back home. I'm not sure how you'd be explaining that to everyone, that you're stuck somewhere across America, because surprise I'm moving back home"

"Oh that's an easy explanation" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "I would have just called you and told you what I was doing, and begged you to come and get me"

"And if I'd not agree to those demands?" asked Sebastian, with a smile also as Mikki gave a laugh along with Marley.

"Seb" said Marley, shaking her head. "We all know you'd do anything for Mikki" she continued with a smile. "So if she had called you and said anything like that, you would have left your apartment faster than well Superman could fly around the world"

"True, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"So we want to go and do something?" asked Mikki, looking to her sister in law. "Take Seb and show him some of the sights of San Francisco"

"We can yeah" replied Marley, looking to her sister with a nod. "But I did also tell Puck and Sam, that I'd go around and say bye to them today"

"Oh, well that's fine" said Mikki, with a nod. "If Seb doesn't mind doing that first and then we can go down the wharf after that and get something for dinner down there"

"Don't mind at all" said Sebastian, looking to his wife and then to Mikki. "Be nice to see what all the fuss is about that place"

"Sure, we can do that" replied Marley, with a smile; the three of them leaving the apartment along with Amelia, and heading to the Puckerman residence; and Marley not telling her sister and brother in law the plans for dinner which weren't going to be anywhere near the wharf, but that of somewhere else; where fireworks were going to most likely ensure.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Tuesday morning, after hooking the trailer up to her car again; after having unhooked it to pack up and then also use the car afterwards; Marley did one final check what was now her former apartment, and when she was sure there was nothing left there that was hers or that she needed to be taking; was then ready to leave San Francisco and that part of her life behind.

"If I find anything" said Ryder, who had taken the morning off from his work; to see Marley off, and looked to his now ex wife. "I'll send it over for you"

"Thanks" replied Marley, looking to him with a nod. "But I think I have everything"

"Yeah" said Ryder, with a nod. "Going to be strange living on my own again"

"It's going to be even stranger living with my parents again" replied Marley, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I think you win there" said Ryder, with a laugh also as Marley gave a nod.

"So we'll still talk from time to time" said Marley, looking to him with a small smile. "Let one another know how we're going"

"Of course" replied Ryder, with a nod. "We're still friends here; it's just we couldn't make a marriage work that's all"

"Exactly" said Marley, with a nod. "So I should get downstairs and go. Don't want to keep Miks and Seb waiting too long"

"I'll walk down with you" said Ryder, as Marley headed over to the door and opened it.

"Sure" replied Marley, with a nod as the two of them exited the apartment and Ryder closed the door behind himself. "Before I forget" she said, looking to him and opening up her handbag and grabbing some keys out from it. "These I don't need now"

"Right, apartment keys" said Ryder, with a laugh as he took them. "Thanks"

"Yeah" said Marley, as they headed down the stairs. "I'm sorry we couldn't make this work with us Ryder"

"Yeah me too Marls" he replied as they walked. "I do still care for you; but we want such different things that it wouldn't be fair to hold on to one another"

"I know" replied Marley, with a nod. "And I will always care for you, just more so as a friend who I really love; rather than that of a husband"

"Same" said Ryder, with a smile to her as he opened the front door of the apartment complex and they headed over to where Marley's car was now ready to go out front; with Sebastian and Mikki waiting, leaning against the Ford Focus.

"All ready Marls?" asked Sebastian, looking to his sister in law; and she nodded.

"All ready" she said, as she walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk, putting in her last remaining bag along with that of the bags of Mikki and Sebastian's that were in there, with also Amelia's stroller and bags as well.

"Let's hit the road then" said Mikki, as she walked over to Ryder and held out her hand to her former brother in law. "See you Ryder"

"Yeah, see you Mikki" he replied, with a smile as he shook Mikki's hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep true on my promise to never hurt Marley"

"It's fine" replied Mikki, with a small smile to him. "I think in the end staying together would have hurt far more"

"It would have" said Ryder, with a nod and looked to Sebastian. "Look after the Kapowski girls for me"

"Always have" replied Sebastian, with a smile as he walked over to where Mikki was and slipped his arm around her waist. "And will continue to do so"

"Yeah, you were always the big brother I never really wanted" said Marley, looking to him with a laugh. "But ended up getting anyway"

"Why are you complaining?" asked Mikki, with a laugh and looking to her sister. "I have to put up with Jeremy and Dylan as brother in laws; that is so much worse"

"You're right" said Marley, with a laugh. "I lucked out, with Seb and Artie as my brother in laws"

"I'm sure you all love one another regardless" said Ryder, with his own laugh. "That was one thing that I always saw; and I just never felt I fitted in with the closeness you all had, and maybe that was my own doing and us being here in California. I just never felt I fitted well, with you all"

"You fitted fine Ryder" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "It just wasn't meant to be, that's all"

"Well all things happen for a reason" said Ryder, looking to the three of them.

"That they do" replied Sebastian, with a nod and held his hand out to him. "Take care, huh"

"I will" said Ryder. "Have a safe trip back home"

"With three of us driving" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "I'm sure if will be fine"

"I'm sure we'll talk soon" said Marley, looking to Ryder with a smile; and he nodded giving her a quick hug.

"We will" he replied. "Bye Marls"

"See you Ryder" she replied, moving out of the hug and opening the back door of her car; since she had already told Mikki and Sebastian, that she would sit in the back on the way to Disneyland next to her niece.

"Bye" said Mikki as she also opened the passenger door, and Sebastian giving Ryder a quick smile went around to the drivers side of the car.

"Yeah bye" replied Ryder, with a nod; as the three of them got into the car; and Sebastian started up the engine; and with one final wave goodbye to the now ending part of his life, watched his former wife drive away and head back home; and heading back into what was now solely that of his own apartment, he wondered what his life would now hold and what stuff there was out there for him that he just didn't know yet.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Having spent the last two and a half days at Disneyland; including the fourth of July holiday, exploring the park, with her sister, brother in law and niece; the time had come to spend the next six days on the road, travelling that of anywhere between six and eight hours a day, for them to get back to South Carolina, with some small stops along the way to see what that of greater America had to offer, and figuring if they had the chance now, they might as well take the opportunity.  
Waking up in the queen size bed, and now after a few months of sleeping along being use to having not anyone in the bed with her; Marley awoke and grabbing her phone from the bedside table, looked at the time and saw it was just a little after seven o'clock in the morning.  
Throwing the bed clothes of herself, with a small sigh; she stood and quietly moved as to not wake that of anyone else in the room; but saw that Amelia who was in a crib between the two queen size beds, was standing up and smiling at her; holding her arms up to her aunt, and Marley smiled as she went over to her niece and picked her up out of the crib.

"Hi, my sweet girl" she said, placing a kiss to the young girls cheek; who in turn was pointing to where Mikki and Sebastian, were curled up together in the other bed in the room; both still fast asleep. "Are they still sleeping, huh?" asked Marley, with a smile to her niece; seeing unlike how she was quite able to not be in a bed with someone, it was that of vastly different for her sister and brother in law; whose desire to be close to one another ensured even when they were asleep. "Could you not get their attention?" and seeing her niece shake her head, she gave a laugh and walked over to where Amelia's diaper bag was and getting out what she needed to change her niece, laid her down on the bed she had slept in and started to change her diaper.

"How about we get you all changed and ready to go" said Marley, smiling to her niece as she unbuttoned the onesie she was wearing. "And then you can go wake up your Mommy and Daddy, huh"

Amelia just looked at her at her aunt, and entertaining her niece as she put a clean diaper on her, and then dressed her in one of the dresses that she had seen when they'd been in one of the many stores in Disneyland, and insisted on buying her; got her dressed and ready for the day ahead of them.

"Very pretty" said Marley, with a smile as she picked her niece up from the bed and placed a kiss to the young girls forehead. "Want to wake them up now?" she asked, as Amelia pointed again to where Sebastian and Mikki still were asleep, having not stirred or even moved away from one another at all during the whole entire time that she'd been dealing with Amelia.

Walking over quietly to where her sister and brother in law were still asleep, and placing her niece down; she smiled as Amelia climbed onto Mikki first and then looked to both her parents, touching them on the face.

"Hmm, Seb don't" muttered Mikki as she squatted Amelia's hand away; and Marley couldn't help but quietly laugh, her sister not realizing that it was her daughter and not husband that was doing it.

"Not me" replied Sebastian, seemingly being the more aware of them two of them and opening one of his eyes looked to his daughter with a laugh. "Boo"

Amelia delighted by the fact that she'd gotten at least one of them to wake up, clapped her hands together and smiled; as Sebastian, laughed pulling his daughter down towards himself and kissing her.

"Look at you, all dressed and ready to go" said Sebastian, with a smile. "Did you manage all this on your own, huh? Do you not need me and Mommy now?"

Looking at her father, and then pointing to Marley, who was trying not to laugh; Sebastian looked to his sister in law also.

"I hope you don't mind, I got her ready?" asked Marley, looking to her brother in law also. "Just when I woke she was already awake, and figured it would save us all a little time"

"It's fine, Marls" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Really"

"Okay, well I am going to go and have a shower" said Marley, with a smile to him also. "And then it will only leave you and Mikki to get ready"

"Thanks" replied Sebastian. "I will wake up my wife, or at least Millie can wake her up"; and looking to where Mikki was still curled up against him with arms around him and head near his shoulder, he saw Amelia tapping her on the face again.

"Mommy is already" said Mikki, not opening her eyes. "Because people are talking and daughter hitting me; and that means there is going to be a dead little sister who woke me up"

"I didn't do it at all" replied Marley, with a laugh. "It was my niece, your daughter. She is the one who wanted to do that"

"Sure, sure" said Mikki, having opened her eyes and looking to her sister. "You're a bad influence on my daughter. I'm beginning to rethink this whole helping you move back home thing"

"How can you not love this cute face though" said Sebastian, looking to his wife and Amelia moved more away from him to hug her mom. "Waking you up in the morning"

"Are you talking about yourself there?" asked Mikki with a laugh and smile to her husband. "Or our daughter?"

"Well both of us" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her also. "We're both pretty cute, right"

"Hmm maybe, you" said Mikki, with a laugh quickly looking to Sebastian as she peppered kisses over Amelia's face. "But this one definitely cute and all ready for us to head off on our adventure"

"Yeah, that was me" said Marley, with a smile; and Mikki turned to her sister nodding.

"Thanks Leesy" she replied and Marley also nodded.

"I'll just go and have a quick shower and then the bathroom will be free for both of you" said Marley, as she walked over to near her bed and grabbed her toiletries bag and also clothes she was planning to wear that day.

"Okay, I guess it's get a move on time" said Mikki, as she went to move Amelia over to Sebastian again and get out of their bed.

"Five more minutes" replied Sebastian, grabbing his wife's arm pulling her back towards himself; and as she headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready, Marley quickly looked back to see them happily lying in bed with their daughter, and she smiled to herself; hoping that one day she would find that love, the one that she thought she had already had, again; the one her sister and brother in law clearly had with each other and had had for so long; and knowing that this time she wouldn't go into a relationship heart first instead of also head, she got ready for the day ahead.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Having spent the last six days on the road; travelling from California to Arizona, then on to New Mexico, Oklahoma, Arkansas and Alabama; before finally making the last leg to South Carolina; Marley smiled as she sat in the back of her car with her niece beside her, who was contently asleep in the car seat; looking at the familiar comforting scenes of her home town, whilst heading towards that of her parents house.

"So what's the first thing you want to do when back home, Marls?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki continued to drive towards the Kapowski family residence.

"Hmm, not sure" replied Marley, shaking her head and looking to her brother in law who was in the front passenger seat; and where he had sat whenever not driving, since he was taller than both her and Mikki and therefore more comfortable for him to be there rather than in the back. "I think, just being back here; that will be enough for me"

"Yep, I know that feeling well" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "When I got back home here to South Carolina, just being where I really knew I wanted to be; that was enough for me"

"And what I was just an afterthought?" asked Sebastian, looking to his wife with a smile; and Mikki quickly glanced to him as well.

"You know you weren't" replied Mikki, with a smile to him also. "You are the whole reason why I came back home"

"That's much better" said Sebastian, with a laugh; as Mikki turned on to her parent's street and let out a sigh.

"But I know also what Marley means about just being back" said Mikki. "It's like this comfort, that you can only get from a certain place; and right here South Carolina is my that" she continued as she turned into the driveway of her Midge and Eric's house. "And I know that even more now, after being in California for a few days again; it would never be my home"

"But right here is" said Marley, with a smile and looking at her family home; as Mikki turned off the engine of the Ford Focus, and leaned on the car horn.

"Just let the whole neighborhood hear that we're are here" said Sebastian, with a laugh; and Mikki turned to him with a nod as they got out of the car.  
"Who do the other two cars belong too?" asked Marley, as she stretched her arms over her head, and seeing that there were two cars also in the driveway; that weren't that of any of her families.

"You'll see" said Mikki with a laugh, and seeing that her little horn blast had indeed worked like she had intended it to, the front door of the Kapowski residence opened, with Eric, Midge, Kitty, Artie, Roderick and Olivia; along with that of Lizzie, Burt and Kurt Hummel, as well as Dave Karosfsky coming out from inside.

"Oh my gorgeous girl" said Midge, going over to Marley and hugging her. "How are you doing?"

"Hi Mom" replied Marley, with a smile as she returned the hug. "I'm doing okay; it's been a good few days"

"Well that's good" said Eric, as he too went and hugged his youngest daughter. "Because there was no way in the world we were going to let you do what Mikayla did a few years ago, and travel all that distant on your own"

"Hmm, yes Mikayla did it twice" said Mikki, with a laugh; having got Amelia, who was now awake out from the car seat.

"Crazy woman" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki walked over to Kurt and passed her daughter and her best friend's goddaughter over to him; and then enabling Sebastian to wrap his arms around his wife.

"And what is with the welcome party?" asked Marley, looking to the others with a laugh. "I kind of expected that Mom and Dad would be here, but not everyone else"

"Well it's not like we didn't know you'd be coming home" said Artie, with a smile to her and then quickly looked to Mikki, with a laugh. "Unlike some people here"

"Hey, it was a nice surprise" replied Mikki, with a frown.

"The best one ever" said Sebastian, with a nod; and quickly kissed her to the cheek.

"Yes well, I think you'd be crazy to think that we would miss seeing you the moment you got home" said Kitty, with a smile to her sister and quickly hugging her.

"I guess that's true; and it's nice" replied Marley, with a laugh. "And also you look amazing"

"Please, I feel like a huge gigantic whale" replied Kitty, with a frown. "And after this no more kids"

"You say that now Kitty Kat" said Kurt, with a laugh. "But why would you not want more of these" he continued, making a face at Amelia, who in turn laughed and pulled a face too.

"I still can't believe though that you all came over to see me back home" said Marley, as Roderick hugged her and then Olivia.

"Like Kitty, said" said Roderick looking to the youngest of his older sisters with a smile. "We would not let you come home, without being here?"

"Yeah" replied Marley, with a nod. "And it's also really nice that you came along as well" she said, with a smile and looking to Burt, Lizzie, Kurt and Dave. "I didn't expect that at all; especially when Kurt and Dave live so far away"

"Well I guess Columbia is a little far away" said Dave, with a smile to her as he gave her a quick hug; having known the Kapowski family since he and Kurt began dating a few years ago. "But a little closer than that of Ohio"

"Wait, you're living here now?" asked Marley, looking to Kurt and Dave, with a smile. "Since when?"

"Well we don't move into our place in Columbia for another few weeks; but it's been kind of official since the end of the school year" replied Kurt, with a smile to her; as Amelia got bored being in his arms and held her arms out to Midge; who took her granddaughter with a laugh, and then Kurt was able to hug the youngest Kapowski girl. "So I hope you don't mind seeing more of me again, little Rosie"

"Definitely not" replied Marley, shaking her head and smiling at the nickname that Kurt had given her when they were younger, derived from that of her middle name 'Rose'. "I've really missed being around people who I love spending time with"

"Well, we're going to spending lots of time with you" said Olivia, with a smile to her and going linking her arm through that of Marley's. "And since you and I are the childless ones out of all the others, with the exception of Kurt; that means we are so doing girl weekends"

"Umm excuse me?" asked Kitty. "Just because I am literally about to pop this baby out; does not mean I am going to be wanting to miss out on stuff"

"And you better think wisely before you ignore me and the others as well" said Mikki, with a smile to her youngest sister.

"Okay fine, I guess we can include them" said Marley, with a laugh; as Olivia nodded. "Leave the men with the kids and we can go to the spas for the day"

"You're including me in on this as well, aren't you?" asked Kurt, looking to her and Marley nodded with a smile.

"As if we don't know how much you love the spas" she replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, count me out of that" said Dave, with a laugh. "I'll go play ball or something with Seb and Robbie"

"Oh definitely yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Much more fun, than sitting around gossiping in water"

"Well instead of gossiping out here" said Midge, with a laugh. "Why don't we head on inside, and I can make some coffee, so we can all talk"

"And Lizzie bought gingerbread as well" said Roderick, with a smile.

"Knowing how you lot devour it" replied Lizzie, with a smile. "How could I not bring it along to welcome Marley back home"

"That means more for me, if that's the case; right?" she asked, with a smile; as they all started walking back towards the house.  
"Honey, anytime you want gingerbread" said Lizzie, with a laugh. "You call me up, and you got it"

"Okay yeah" replied Marley, with a nod. "I think I'm really going to love being back here"; and with that being said they all entered into the Kapowski house, to continue talking with Marley who they all did believe was finally back home where she really belonged.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this chapter? I wanted to establish why Marley felt the need to move back, rather than stay in California, where she had a good job; and that is she really, much like Mikki wants to be around her family and those who she cares for so much.  
And I wanted to add the last bit with Kurt and Dave saying that they are moving back, because firstly means more of Kurt and Mikki as friends in other stories; but also is going to lead into a story I plan on starting (yes, glutton for punishment I am) about how Kurt and Dave came to be in this verse._

 _Next chapter, I am going to be taking from Ryder's point of view; and how he is dealing with the whole divorce thing and I will tell you now it's going to be the start of some interesting connections to other stories, that you might not realize at first are going to be kind of connected in that; but ultimately will be._

 _So once again, thanks for reading and I will catch you all again soon._

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxox_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: This story is now seeing a slight time jump; only because I don't want to drag it out too much with Ryder and Marley both moving on with their lives.  
So we're doing an approximate six month time jump._

 _And as of now, I am starting to connect up a few stories; and you will notice some characters that I have mentioned before, who will be maybe playing into this one; or into that of others as well, where connections are also going to be made with this one as well._

 _As per normal any character you do recognize from Glee, I am borrowing for the purposes of this story and others that I am writing. However any characters you do not recognize from the show; either belong to me, or have been borrowed from other places; and therefore cannot within the realms of Glee stories, be used without my permission if they are of any similar nature as they are here._

 _So thank you for reading, and you know what to do at the end.  
Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 14 -  
Having being divorced now from Marley for six months; and it becoming a new year, Ryder was out to dinner with some of his friends from high school; and also others from their family, one day not long after the new year, enabling them to catch up with each other; something they didn't often get to do, since they all were so busy in other parts of their lives.  
Sitting at the table, and listening to Andros and Zhane; who through Zhane's marriage to Karone were brother in laws, and Steven, who was married to Karone and Andros's cousin Dana, talking about how they never got any time any more to be doing any of the stuff they wanted, since they were all married; he let out a small sigh, feeling very like an extra wheel among the three couples present at the dinner; and began thinking it was only a matter of time before he would start to feel as if he wasn't even wanted around anymore.

"Everything okay Ryder?" asked Ashley, who was married to Andros and therefore sister in law to Karone and Zhane; and he looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah, just thinking that's all" he replied. "I don't have any funny married life stories to share, you know since divorced now and all"

"I guess, we've kind of spoken a little too much about us" said Ashley, giving him a small smile; and then laid her hand over top of Andros's and looked to her husband. "Maybe we could discuss something else, that Ryder could be part of"

"Sorry, man" said Andros, looking to his friend with a smile. "Guess we've kind of spoken of things that you're not going to be partaking it, huh?"

"It's fine, really" replied Ryder, with a small smile to his friend also. "I don't expect you all not to talk about these things around me; it's not like I am anti marriage or anything. Just Marley and I wanted different things"

"So you for real don't want children at all?" asked Steven, and Ryder looked to him; not really knowing that of the man that was Dana's husband, who he kind of knew through her younger brother Ryan who was the same age as him and the others with the exception of Steven, who was four years older then he was and two years younger then his wife.

"I like kids" replied Ryder, with a nod. "Just the thought of having my own, isn't something I ever saw myself doing"

"I use to think my cousin was the same" said Ashley. "And honestly I think the whole of the family did as well"

"Oh it wasn't just you who thought that" said Karone, with a laugh. "None of us ever thought Juanita would settle down"

"Yeah" replied Ashley, with a laugh. "And well you know Ryder, her and Nick now have little Matthew"

"I guess" said Ryder, with a nod; knowing that in some strange twist of fate that Ashley's cousin was that of Juanita Scott, or rather now Duval who had married Nick; who's brother Wes had been the one to assist him with his divorce from Marley. "So you're maybe saying, Marley just wasn't the girl for me and don't give up on thinking maybe on the whole kids thing"

"Well you never know how the future will pan out" said Dana, and Ryder looked to her with a nod. "I never thought I'd get married either; being so focused on wanting to be a doctor and all since like forever. But I knew when I met Steven that it felt right and I wanted that life with him"

"And to think you may have not known me, if I had continued at South Carolina" said Steven with a laugh. "Instead of deciding to come here to California and continue with med school"

"Lucky for me" replied Dana, with a smile to her husband; as Ryder looked to him.

"South Carolina?" asked Ryder, as Steven looked to him. "You went to college there?"

"College, yes" replied Steven with a nod. "As well as every other school up till I moved out here. I'm from there originally"

"Wow, did not know that" said Ryder, with a laugh also; as Steven looked at him kind of confused as to what he meant by that; and to the others who seemed to know what he was on about.

"Ryder's ex wife, Marley" said Karone, and Steven looked to her. "She's also from there as well"

"Oh, okay" replied Steven, with a nod. "Small world, huh" he continued as Ryder nodded. "You ever go there with her?"

"Got married there actually" said Ryder, with a laugh. "It was something she'd always dreamed about, getting married at this place her family had been to when they were younger; so yeah got married over there, and also visited her family there are few times as well"

"So she moved back there once you guys divorced" said Dana, and Ryder looked to her with a nod.

"She did, yeah" he replied. "Wanted to be closer to her family, which I totally understand; and since her older sister Mikki was having a baby round that time; that was one reason as to why she wanted to be close, so she'd be able to be there for that as well"

"Mikki, huh" said Steven, with a laugh. "Doubt it's that same one though that one of the guys I went to school with married"

"Kapowski, was her original name" said Ryder, looking to him. "And unless you know a Sebastian Smythe, then it's probably a different Mikki"

"Okay yeah this is just getting weirder and weirder" said Steven, shaking his head. "Seb and I went to school together, but we kind of in high school towards the end of it had a falling out when another friend and Seb's girlfriend at the time, hooked up with one another"

"Wait, so you know my ex wife's sister's husband" said Ryder, as Steven gave a laugh.

"Yeah, I do" he replied with a nod. "And I've met your ex wife's sister as well; when Seb and I kind of did start talking again our junior year of college, and I remembered the name Mikki, because it automatically made me thing of mouse when he introduced her"

"Yeah that's not something she likes" replied Ryder, shaking his head. "So I wouldn't ever mention the whole mouse thing to her"

"That is so weird though" said Karone, looking to Ryder; who she had known since high school. "That my cousin's husband would know your ex wife's sister's husband"

"I've come to not even think of things as weird now" replied Ryder, with a laugh. "Just look at how Blaine married the sister of the girl, that for while dated Sebastian, whilst Mikki was here in San Francisco. I'm beginning to think it's all just this weird crazy teen drama where everything is connected"

"It does seem like that" said Ashley, with a laugh also. "And the creator has some weird wacky imagination, if that is the case"

"Oh so very true" replied Andros, with a laugh as well; and the seven of them continued to talk as they finished their dinner together, before all heading back to their own places of residence.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Still spending time with his friends, and having them agree to keep the talk of marriage and other stuff that he wasn't able to really partake in to a minimum, and instead choosing to go and play basketball games together and even go to and see on occasion games together; Ryder received a phone call for a job, and it being on a semi urgent nature; and was able to fit the job in on a Saturday afternoon, even though he did try to refrain from working on the weekend, as people weren't prepared to pay the extra costs involved for that.  
Heading around to the address that he had been given, and pulling into the driveway behind a Toyota Pruis, he got out of his small van and grabbing his bag, headed over to and knocked on the front door of the modest one story house in Alameda.  
Waiting for a few moments, and checking his watch to make sure he was still on time; something that he always prided himself in being, the door opened and a girl not much younger or older, he wasn't too sure of that, than him looked at him.

"Hi, are you Sarah?" he asked, looking to her; and she gave a nod. "Hi, I'm Ryder. We spoke on the phone about your oven"

"Yes, hi" replied Sarah, with a nod. "Please come on inside"

"Thanks" said Ryder, with a nod also and walked into the house. "So oven problem?"

"Yes" said Sarah, and she closed the front door and looked to him. "I'm not sure what is wrong with it, and it's seriously driving me nuts"

"Okay, well lead the way to the problem oven" replied Ryder, with a smile to her. "And I'll take a look at it"

"Thanks, that would be great" replied Sarah, as she started to walk towards her kitchen. "And also thank you so much for coming out on a weekend"

"It's not a problem" said Ryder, looking to the small in stature brunette with a smile. "So what exactly is the problem, on the phone you said it wasn't working"

"Well it's not that it's not working" replied Sarah, looking to him as the walked into the kitchen. "More that, when I turn it on to start cooking. It's okay for like a minute and then trips the fuse and I lose all my electricity"

"Okay, well that is definitely a problem" replied Ryder, with a nod.

"Very much so" said Sarah, with a nod as well. "My daughter has gotten quite upset that the last few times she has wanted chicken nuggets that she has not being able to have them, since I can't cook them"

"Well I'm sure whatever the problem is" replied Ryder, with a smile to her. "Your daughter will hopefully be able to have chicken nuggets tonight"

"If not, it's okay" said Sarah, with a small smile to Ryder also. "She's over at her father's place on weekends, so it's just me here. But I'm sure when she is back, she will be happy"

"She will" replied Ryder, with a nod, and looked at the oven and then to the cooktop bench, where it was clear that Sarah, was cooking something. "So if I turn this on, that won't affect what you're doing there?"

"No" said Sarah, shaking her head. "This is gas, so it's fine to check"

"Okay, great" replied Ryder, with a nod, as he placed his bag down near the oven and opened the door to it. "Whatever it is you're cooking there, smells great too"

"Thanks" said Sarah, with a laugh. "It's a peanut stew"

"Well it smells amazing" replied Ryder, with a smile to her and Sarah blushed ever so slightly; as Ryder started up the oven, and almost without fail the lights that were on in the house, turned off.

"See what I mean" replied Sarah, with a laugh. "Every single time"

"I do, yeah" said Ryder, as he grabbed some tools out of his bag; and along with his flashlight looked inside the oven.

"Please tell me it's an easy fix" said Sarah, as she stood at the gas cooktop stirring the stew she was cooking. "Because I really can't afford a new one at the moment"

"No, I think it will be okay" replied Ryder, with a nod; as he placed the flashlight band around his head and with a screwdriver started to use it inside the oven. "As to me it's looking very like the element used to heat the oven has blown, and every time you're going to turn it on; that is what is tripping your electricity"

"Is that a safety thing?" asked Sarah, as Ryder removed the element from the bottom of the oven and standing up, looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah it is" he replied. "And as you can see" he said pointing to one end of the element he was holding. "That this here has burnt out, which is causing the trip of electricity"

"So it's an easy fix" said Sarah, with a small sigh of relief; as Ryder gave a nod and laughed.

"Very easy indeed" replied Ryder. "I should have you up and back cooking the chicken nuggets for your daughter, very soon"

"Thank you so much" said Sarah, with a smile to him as Ryder nodded.

"Sure" replied Ryder, with a smile of his own to her. "Let me just make a quick call and see if my supplier has in this particular element and I might be able to get it all fixed for you today"

"That would be great" replied Sarah, with a nod as Ryder grabbed his cell phone from the bag of tools he had bought in.

"I'll just step out into your living room if that is okay?" asked Ryder, as Sarah nodded.

"That is fine" she said, with a smile to him; as Ryder dialed the number of his supplier for parts and walked through to the living area of his clients house; and upon finding that they did indeed have the part in stock, left Sarah's house to go and get the part to fix and install her oven.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Having gone and being able to obtain the part to fix the oven for the client he was currently dealing with; after waiting around five minutes he was able to see that the element had indeed fixed the problem and was no longer causing the power to cut out, he closed the oven up and turned it off for Sarah.

"All done" said Ryder, looking to Sarah; who now was in the midst of cutting up vegetables for what she was still cooking on the gas cooktop. "Shouldn't have any more problems with it"

"Thank you so much" replied Sarah, looking to him with a smile. "And also for getting it done so quickly"

"It's not a problem, really" replied Ryder, shaking his head. "It's what my job is"

"Well thank you anyway" said Sarah, with a nod. "And if you can work out how much I owe you for doing it; then I can pay you now for it all"

"Sure" replied Ryder, looking to her as he grabbed his tablet from him tool bag; that he used to create invoices on for his clients. "But you do have seven days to pay, just so you know"

"I'd rather get it done and paid, so that I don't forget" said Sarah, with a laugh. "Don't need for Ashley telling me off for not paying one of her friends for the job they have done for me, when she is the one to have recommended you"

"Ashley?" asked Ryder, looking to her as he went into the accounting software on his tablet.

"Yes, my cousin Ashley" replied Sarah, with a nod and looking to Ryder. "Ashley Spencer"

"She's your cousin?" asked Ryder, with a small laugh as he entered in the details of the job he had done for Sarah to the invoice.

"Uh huh, she is" replied Ashley, with a laugh also. "We're related on our mom's side"

"I did not know that" said Ryder, looking to Sarah with a small smile. "And that therefore gives you the family and friends discount"

"You don't have to do that" said Sarah, looking to him and shaking her head. "Especially since you've done this work on a Saturday for me"

"It's fine" replied Ryder, looking to her with a smile. "And besides Ashley recommended me as well, and I'd give her a discount normally. So one now applies to you as well"

"Thank you" said Sarah, with a smile also. "That's very kind of you"

"No problem" replied Ryder, with a quick nod. "So surname for the invoice? I never got it from you"

"It's Scott" said Sarah, looking to him; as Ryder quickly looked to her as he typed this into the invoice.

"Scott" said Ryder, as Sarah gave a nod. "So that would make you Juanita and Wes's sister then"

"Yes it would" replied Sarah, with a laugh. "Older brother and older sister"

"Small world" said Ryder, with a laugh as well. "Your brother helped me with my divorce not that long ago; and your sister is married to a friend of mine's friend"

"Yeah, small indeed" replied Sarah, with smile. "So divorced as well, huh?"

"I am, yeah" said Ryder, looking to her with a small smile. "Are you as well?"

"Yes" replied Sarah, with a nod. "My ex Hunter and I, we tried to make it work and were married for four years; after having Zoey before we'd gotten married, although being engaged when she was born" said Sarah, looking to him. "But at the end of the day, we realized that we were much better as friends, and that staying together purely for that of our daughter; wasn't going to do either of us any good in the long run and it was better to divorce and remain friends, then to have it become a marriage where we hated one another and that hatred came through into us raising Zoey together"

"Yeah, I totally get what you're saying" said Ryder, looking to her with a nod. "Well apart from the whole kids thing"

"You and your ex wife didn't have children together?" asked Sarah; as Ryder shook his head.

"No, we were only married a little over two years" he replied. "And kids aren't something I see myself having; so that was one of the factors in why Marley and I divorced"

"I never saw myself being a Mom either" replied Sarah, with a small laugh. "At least not at the age I was. I thought I'd be much rather the age I am now, before I had my first one; not that I don't love Zoey and feel blessed to have her, it's just if things had been different I would have chosen to wait"

"Yeah, it's amazing in hindsight" said Ryder, with a laugh also and looked to the tablet to make sure that all the correct information was added into the invoice and that the discount had also been applied as well. "Okay, so all up total is three hundred and twenty seven dollars and eighty six cents"

"Sure" replied Sarah, as she grabbed her phone from the counter near her and went into her banking app. "What were you bank details"

"Umm here" replied Ryder, looking to and pointing to the details for direct depositing on the invoice on the tablet. "And I will email this to you as well, so if you have any problems then you're covered by a ninety day warranty"

"Thanks" said Sarah looking to him with a nod and smile. "I'm sure though, there will be no troubles with it now"

"Hopefully not" replied Ryder, with a laugh. "Don't want you to be telling your friends to avoid using me now"

"Believe me, I won't" replied Sarah, with a laugh also. "If anything I am going to be telling them all how wonderful you are"

"Thanks" said Ryder, with a smile. "Did you want to enter in your email to my tablet here, and I will get this invoice sent to you"

"Yep" replied Sarah, with a nod. "And you should hopefully have that payment soon for the job" she continued showing him that the transaction had successfully gone through on her phone app.

"I think I can trust you" replied Ryder, with a laugh as he passed her his tablet so that she was able to enter in her email address so that she could get the invoice sent to her.

"Well you know my family" said Sarah, with a laugh as well as she typed. "And it wouldn't be a good look if I didn't pay you for your time, work and also the part you got"

"Very true" said Ryder, with a nod as he started putting the tools he had used back into his work bag.

"All done" said Sarah, as she handed Ryder back his tablet and he took it with a smile from her.

"Thanks" he said, as sent through an electronic copy of the invoice to Sarah. "Hopefully your daughter will now be happy, since she will be able to have her chicken nuggets"

"Oh she will be very happy" replied Sarah, with a laugh. "No matter how much I try to get her to like other stuff, the chicken nuggets are definitely her favorite thing to eat"

"I'm kind of the same" said Ryder, with a laugh also. "There are some things that are just favorites and you can't beat them"

"True" replied Sarah, with a nod. "And I'm sure she will grow to appreciate my cooking as she gets older"

"Well if it's anything like what you're cooking today" said Ryder, with a smile to her. "Then I'm sure she will, because that really does smell so good"

"If you're not doing anything now" said Sarah, quickly looking to her watch and seeing that it was close to five o'clock. "Then you're more than welcome to join me, as there is definitely way too much and it's just going to be going to leftovers for lunch"

"I wouldn't want to intrude" replied Ryder, looking to with a smile. "But thank you for the offer"

"You wouldn't be intruding at all" said Sarah, shaking her head. "It would be nice to have adult company for a change; and there is more than enough here, believe me. I have a tendency to cook a little too much food, but I guess that's the chef in me coming out"

"You're a chef?" asked Ryder, looking to her; and Sarah nodded.

"I am" she replied. "I work the lunch shift at Prospects"

"Can't say I have eaten there" replied Ryder, shaking his head. "But if what you're cooking there is anything to go by, then I'm sure the food is fabulous"

"It is" said Sarah, with a smile. "Although I am a little biased when it comes to my cooking"

"Well if you know you're good at it" replied Ryder, with a smile also. "Then it's okay to be"

"Yes" said Sarah, with a nod. "So do you want to join me for dinner? It's only going to be like another thirty minutes before this is done and like I said it will be nice to have some normal conversation for once, that doesn't revolve around food and or what latest television show my daughter is into"

"Well it would be better than the pizza I was planning to order" said Ryder, with a laugh.

"Oh definitely better than pizza, yes" replied Sarah, with a laugh as well.

"Okay, yeah" replied Ryder, with a nod to Sarah. "Why not, I'll stay"

"Great" said Sarah, with a smile to him as she headed back over to the cooktop where the pot was still simmering away. "I'll finish this up and it will be done soon"

"No rush" replied Ryder, with a smile. "I'll just go and stick this stuff back into my car, so it's not in the way"

"Sure" said Sarah, looking to him with a smile as she added the last of the vegetables to the stew that wouldn't take long to cook; and Ryder headed out to put his tools away in his car, before going back inside to Sarah's house and have dinner with her; and to also get to know each other just that little bit better too.

* * *

 _End Note: So there are two connections as you may have figured out in this story, which are connecting up to other stories.  
Steven who went to school with Sebastian and who was friends with him, is married to Dana, who is a cousin of Karone; who introduced Marley and Ryder originally. (This is based on the fact that real life these two I see in the roles, Steven was Warbler #1 in Glee, but also a Power Ranger as well; is good friends with who I see as Dana, who I have borrowed from the Power Rangers series, as they have many characters I have written over the years and thus find it easy to write!)  
And then Sarah Scott; who is Juanita's sister; but now divorced also in this lot of connecting stories - and she is my own original character along with that of Zoey, who cannot be used without my permission._

 _All other characters mentioned, I have borrowed from the Power Rangers world - with some minor tweaking of back stories; although Karone and Andros were really brother and sister in the series they were part of (and interesting twist of fate, the actor who plays Andros has a connection to the Arrowverse as well; his real life sister is the actress who plays Alex Danvers - Chyler Leigh; and Christopher Khayman Lee is her brother...and as such they both have a karate background in real life and that is why Chyler looks believable when she has fight scenes)  
Anyway, all those characters mentioned in this story; even though they do not belong to me; any characterization similar name wise or personality cannot be used without my permission._

 _Once again, thanks for reading and I will catch you all with a new update on something else soon!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxxoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and such on the last chapter of this. This chapter comes from that of Marley's side, and sees her resuming her life in South Carolina, and what her life is now thus going to be from that point on._

 _As always any characters you do not recognize as that of Glee characters; and I will note that this person in the story is not the same one as from Glee, so please don't get them confused with one another. It is another character ultimately with the same name, and I just liking the name decided to go with it._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading; and you all know what to do at the end.  
Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxox_

* * *

Chapter 15

Upon returning to South Carolina, and once again residing with for the short time whilst she looked for work, her parents; Marley found that of what her life was now, even though she was now that of a divorced woman, to be more satisfying then it had in the past number of years that she'd been living away from the state that she grew up in, and she did begin to wonder why she ever made the decision to stay in California once she had graduated from college. Knowing though that the experiences that she had gained whilst there, be it good or bad; she didn't dwell on that and instead looked to the future, and what her life now was, or was ultimately going to be. Most of which for the time being, included being that of an Aunt; to now not only Amelia, but also to the soon to be born baby that Kitty and Artie would be having, and for what she was almost giddy with the anticipation of, along with the rest of the family; and also extended family and friends, that were like family, to find out just what the two of them were having.

And with Brooke, who worked as a teacher in Gaffney; having been on the lookout as well for any jobs that may come up that Marley was able to take on; since unlike Kurt, who had planned his return to South Carolina and had found employment, unlike her which had been more of a last minute thing too late to near the end of the last school year; it was upon receiving a call from the older woman who was very much like another sister, considering the length of time that they had known one another; advising her that there was in the new school year going to be a position as a 3rd grade teacher at the same school she taught at, since the current teacher for that grade had to take an emergency leave of absence.

"Are you sure this is okay?" asked Marley, as she closed up the trunk of her car, and looked to Dylan, who had two of the three bags she had with her; and that held that of her clothes and some personal belongings. "I don't want to feel as if I am imposing on your family" she said, as Dylan looked to her shaking his head. "I'm sure I could find a small apartment to rent, whilst I work here"

"Firstly, you're not imposing at all" said Dylan, as he started to the front door. "And why pay rent on a place, when there is a perfectly good room here; with people you know and can talk with instead of being on your own"

"I just don't want to always be relying on people for stuff" said Marley, looking to him with a small smile. "It feels lately that is what I have done a lot of; and I don't want to have people feel as if they think I think I am living this privileged life or something, where everything I want or need, people do for me"

"No one would think that Marley" replied Dylan, shaking his head as they walked through the front door of the house he, Brooke, Savannah and Logan lived in. "And also as well, you know Brooke and I, and even Savs and Logie; we see you as family. So we are more than happy to have you stay with us, forever how long it is you need too"

"Okay" said Marley, with a nod. "Thank you, really" she said with a smile; as Savannah came running towards the entrance, yelling "Marley"; "I promise to be the best house guest ever" she said, and looked to the little girl, with a smile and placing her bag down to the ground, hugged the seven year old girl. "Hi Vanna"

"Hi" replied Savannah, as she hugged Marley back, and looked to her with a smile. "Mommy said you're staying with us"

"I am, yes" replied Marley, with a nod. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's okay" said Savannah, with a nod also. "Cause you give awesome hugs, just like Aunt Mikki"

"Oh well see that" said Marley, with a smile to her. "That's because it's like this Kapowski family hug" she continued and Savannah looked to her with a laugh. "And you know what they are just the best hugs ever" Marley said, with a laugh and hugged the little girl in her arms, tightly; eliciting that of a laugh from her.

"So do we want to show Marley to the room, she will be staying in?" asked Dylan, looking to his daughter; and Savannah looked to him with a nod.

"That would be good" said Marley, with a smile to her older sisters, brother in law. "And I think I may need some help unpacking" she continued and looked to Savannah. "Know anyone who might be able to help me with that"

"I can" replied Savannah, with a nod. "I help Mommy all the time, put the groceries away"

"Well I am sure you will be an excellent help with me too" said Marley, with a smile; and headed upstairs with Dylan and also Savannah, to the room that she would be staying in whilst residing at that of the oldest Symthe brother's house, so that she was able to work at the school that was situated that of close by and not travel each day from two hours away, or even spend money on a place for rent for just her, forever how long the job might be that she was currently filling in on.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

With the school year starting, and Brooke and Marley carpooling in that of one car to Grassy Pond Elementary School, which was also the school that Savannah who was in the 2nd grade attended; Dylan on his way to work took Logan to the day care that he also attended, leaving Brooke and Marley to get to the school, which was that of a short ten minute drive from the house, in good time; and not go out of the way in the other direction to that of the day care location.

"Got to say I'm a little nervous" said Marley, as Brooke drove into the car parking lot of the school where the teachers would park; a little earlier than the time she'd usually get to school when working; so that Marley was able to get settled a little before all the children arrived before the new school year.

"Don't be" replied Brooke, looking to her with a smile. "You met with Derek, last week" she continued as she pulled into a parking space. "And he really liked you, and all the other teachers as well; when you meet them will think exactly the same thing" said Brooke as she turned off the engine of the car. "I honestly think it's impossible for anyone to hate you Marley"

"I hope that's true" replied Marley, with a small laugh; as the two of them removed their seat belts. "I'd hate for the parents and especially the children, who are expecting Carye, to think I am not up to teaching their children, and making that of my job really hard"

"They won't, I promise you" said Brooke as she opened her door and moved to back door behind that of her own, and opened it up, helping Savannah to unbuckle from the car seat that she still sat in.

"I hope you stay, Marley" said Savannah, as Brooke helped her daughter out of the car seat and to outside the car.

"Really, you hope I say?" asked Marley, going over to the other side; with her handbag, and also that of a small lunch she'd prepared to take as well; and looked to the little girl with a smile. "Why is that?"

"Because then you can be my teacher, next year" said Savannah, with a nod. "When I'm in 3rd grade:

"Well I would like that very much" replied Marley, with a smile to the young girl. "And I hope I am still here as well then, so that I can be that"  
"Yeah" said Savannah, with a smile to her also; as Brooke locked up her car.

"So we will go to the staff room" said Brooke, looking to Marley; as they started towards the school buildings. "And put our lunches in the there" she continued as they walked up the stairs of the main building of the school. "Then we can get started on the day"

"Sounds like a plan" replied Marley, with a nod to the other woman, and the two of them along with Savannah, headed to the school building of Grassy Pond Elementary school where they both now worked.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

That same day, having started in the morning teaching that of the 3rd grade, and having the students immediately; and also thankfully, taking a liking to her; Marley headed to the staff room for the lunch period, and getting her lunch from the fridge where she'd placed it that morning, she sat at one of the tables, to start eating and also wait for Brooke; who had said that she would meet up with her to see how her first day was going.

Looking to her phone, and seeing that Kitty had messaged her; she laughed as she read over the messages from that of her sister, who seemed to now be over being pregnant and wanting that of hers and Artie's baby to finally be born, and going to text her sister back, she was interrupted by a male voice asking "Marley"; and she looked up to see the person who spoke standing near the table.

"Marley Kapowski" he said, with a laugh. "Wow, not at all who I was expecting to see here"

"Umm yeah, hi" replied Marley, looking to him; trying to figure out how this guy standing before her, knew her name. "I'm sorry, but do we know one another"

"Yeah" said the male with a laugh. "I didn't think you'd remember me though" he said looking to her with a smile; as Marley looked to him, shaking her head; the other male smiled. "We went to high school together"

"We did?" asked Marley, as the male nodded.

"May I sit?" he asked; and Marley also gave a nod; as the male sat in one of the vacant chairs at the table. "So you don't remember me, at all"

"No, I'm sorry" replied Marley, shaking her head; as the male laughed.

"Well we didn't run in the same social group" he replied. "Or even that of the same groups" he continued with a smile to her. "You were in the glee club and the drama club; and I was in the matheletes and science club"

"I'm sorry" said Marley, with a small smile to the guy before her. "But I am still trying to recall you"

"Okay" he replied, with a laugh. "We also had Hammersmith for history together, two years running" he continued with a smile. "We were in the same group for that assignment on the Boston Tea Party; and you and I, we did most of the work; since the rest of those working with us didn't want too"

"Mike Weaver" said Marley, finally getting the name of the person before her. "Wow, hi" she said with a laugh. "I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you"

"That's fine" replied Mike, with a laugh. "It's been a long time" he said, with a smile to her. "And I guess I have changed a lot"

"You have, yes" said Marley, with a laugh also. "I remember you wearing glasses, and being really shy and quiet"

"Well the glasses went with that of contact lenses" he replied, with a smile to her. "And as for being shy and quiet; I remember you were as well" he said, as Marley nodded. "But I guess as I got older I got more confident"

"Yes" said Marley, with a nod. "Same here, I got a bit more confidence" she continued. "But still every now and then, I do become that shy quiet high school girl"

"Same here" replied Mike with a laugh. "Well shy guy, more than shy girl" he continued as Marley laughed also. "But you know what I mean"

"I do" replied Marley, with a nod. "So you're a teacher here?"

"I am, yeah" said Mike with a nod. "And I did not realize that someone I once went to high school with, was a teacher here also"

"Well it's only as of like two weeks ago" replied Marley, with a smile to him. "Last minute substitute for that of Cayre"

"Her father had a heart attack" said Mike; and Marley looked to him with a nod.

"He did" she replied; as Mike nodded. "She's gone to Florida, to be with him"

"And you're now taking her class until she returns" said Mike; with Marley looking to him with a smile.

"I am, yes" she replied.

"Well welcome to Grassy Pond" said Mike with a laugh. "And if you need someone to show you the ropes around here" he continued with a smile. "You know who to ask"

"Thank you" replied Marley, with a smile. "That's sweet of you" she continued. "So what do you teach here? What grade?"

"6th grade" replied Mike, with a nod. "Although I did for a while teach the 2nd grade as well, before that"

"I'm 3rd grade" said Marley, with a nod also. "But I am guessing, you already knew that"

"I did" replied Mike with a laugh; as Brooke came over to the table, having gotten her own lunch from the table and sitting in a chair next to Marley; and they both looked to her. "Hey Brooke"

"Hi" she replied, and looked to him and then to Marley. "Not interrupting anything here, am I"

"No not at all" replied Marley, looking to her with a laugh. "Mike and I were just talking"

"Yeah, and as fate would kind of have it" said Mike, with a smile to Marley and then looked to Brooke. "We actually already know one another"

"You do?" asked Brooke, looking between the two of them. "How is that?"

"High school" replied Marley, with a small laugh. "We went there together" she continued, looking to Brooke with a small smile. "And we've just been talking, catching up; or well at least we were until you rocked up"

"Oh, well I am so sorry to have crashed this little party" said Brooke, with a smile to Marley, and then looked to Mike with a laugh. "I'll just go elsewhere, and let you two continue; talking"

"Bee, you don't have to do that" said Marley, with a laugh. "It's fine really" she continued with a smile. "Stay"

"Okay" replied Brooke, with a nod, and then looked to Mike. "So you're a Greer High boy, huh?"

"Umm yeah I am" said Mike, with a nod also and looking to her. "How do you and Marley know one another?"

"We've known one another for over ten years now" said Marley, with a laugh.

"Hmm, we have" said Brooke, with a nod and laugh also. "Wow, hard to think it's been that long" she continued looking to Marley, who also nodded; and then looked back to Mike. "But how we do know one another is through my husband's younger brother, and her oldest sister; who are married to one another now; and since they have been together for that of over ten years, and I by that time when they started dating, was engaged to my husband who is Marley's sister's husband's brother, we've kind of just being in each other's lives since"

"Yeah okay" replied Mike, with a laugh. "As if that isn't a head full to get around" he continued with a smile. "So that would make you in a way kind of sister in laws, but not really by that of what is perceived by that of technical terms to be that"

"Kind of like that, yeah" said Marley, with a nod. "And regardless of what label you could put to it; we do see one another as family"

"Well I should think so" replied Brooke, with a laugh. "Since you are staying at my place, whilst you're working here"

"Yes" replied Marley, and looked to Brooke with a laugh also. "You know I think of you, as that another older sister" she continued and Brooke nodded. "The one who doesn't give me hell like that of my real sisters"

"Oh you stay with me and Dyl, long enough" replied Brooke, with a laugh. "And I can promise you that you will not be saying that" she continued with a smile, and then looked to Mike. "So you two were friends in high school then?"

"Not exactly" replied Mike, shaking his head and looking to Marley with a smile and who in turn, slightly blushed. "We knew of one another, but weren't exactly friends"

"Huh" said Brooke, with a laugh. "Now why does that sound so familiar to me" she said, looking to Marley with a smile. "Sounds very much like that of my other brother in law and his wife"

"Yes" replied Marley, with a laugh also; and continued to talk with both Brooke and Mike, until it was time to return to the classes that they taught.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Having survived the first week as a 3rd grade teacher, Marley after speaking with Mike on the Friday, agreed to have coffee with him on the Saturday morning; more so that they were able to talk more in depth and catch up more with what the other had been doing since they left high school.

Seated at the coffee shop in Gaffney, that Mike had suggested to her; and replying back to a message from Kitty, who was now four days overdue to have hers and Artie's baby; Mike who had gotten to the shop and since lined up to grab his coffee, with Marley having got their a little before he had; sat down at the table opposite her.

"Everything okay?" asked Mike, as he took a sip of his freshly made coffee and looking to Marley as she typed on her phone.

"It's fine" replied Marley, with a nod. "Still nothing on the baby front with Kitty, and the doctors have told her now if it doesn't happen by the end of Sunday; that they will induce labor for her"

"It isn't best to let nature though run its course with that?" asked Mike, as Marley sent the message and placed the phone next to her on the table.

"Yes and no" she replied, looking to him. "It can be in a way best to do that; but also as well it could also prove to later complications" she continued as she picked up her own coffee and took a sip. "So I guess better to be safe"

"Yes" said Mike, with a nod. "And if I remember Kitty, like I do from high school; then patient isn't a virtue of hers"

"It is definitely not" replied Marley, with a laugh and shaking her head. "But I can't wait though to find out what she and Artie are having"

"Yes, very rare now they would keep it a secret" said Mike with a laugh. "It's not something a lot tend to do right now"

"No" replied Marley, shaking her head again.

"So tell me about California" said Mike, looking at her as he took a sip of his coffee. "What was that like?"

"It was good" replied Marley, looking to him with a smile. "I do often wonder what would have happened if I came back here after I graduated college" she said, as she too took a sip of her coffee. "Although it did prove that to probably be a life experience, I guess"

"So, I will take it as there was someone special over there then" said Mike, looking to her with a small smile. "And that maybe that could be a reason for your moving back, that it did end"

"There was someone" replied Marley, with a nod. "And in all honestly, I was married" she continued, as Mike looked to her. "But as it turns out we weren't wanting the same things in our marriage, so we decided that it be best to part ways"

"I'm sorry to hear that" replied Mike, with a small smile to her. "What was the thing, if you don't mind me knowing?" he asked. "That weren't that of the same thing for you"

"Umm children" replied Marley, with a small smile also. "I wanted them; and my ex didn't" she continued. "So it was kind of a huge deal breaker for us"

"I could see that as being something, yeah" said Mike, with a nod. "I can tell from you being a teacher, that you must like children to be one" he said, with a smile to her as Marley also nodded. "So to not ever be able to have maybe have that, I guess I can understand where you're coming from"

"Yes" said Marley, with a nod also. "So what about you?" she asked. "Do you have a person?"

"No, I don't" replied Mike shaking his head. "I, too should be honest though and say that I was also married as well"

"Divorced, also?" asked Marley, looking to him; as Mike shook his head once more.

"No, umm widowed" he replied. "My wife, Amy she passed away about three years ago now"

"I am so sorry" said Marley, as she looked to him sadly. "If I had known I wouldn't have asked"

"It's fine, Marley" replied Mike. "I loved my wife, yes" he continued. "But in all honestly, it wasn't like that with her and I"

"I'm not following" said Marley, looking to him as she took a sip of her coffee and looking to him.

"Amy and I" he said, with a small smile to her. "We met in college, and instantly became best friends" he said as he took picked up his coffee, but instead of drinking just held the cup. "She though, was sick; or at least she became sick again"

"Sick, again?" asked Marley, as Mike gave a small nod.

"When Amy was little, she had cancer" he replied. "And they beat it back then, only for it to return when she was twenty three; and the prognosis was not good"

"That's so terrible" said Marley, looking to him sadly. "I am so sorry"

"Thanks" replied Mike, with a smile to her. "I married Amy though, not because I love her; but because it was so that she would get that wedding she'd dreamed about and all that since she was little" he continued; and Marley looked to him with a small smile. "As when the guy she was with, found out she was sick. He dumped her and I hated seeing her being already so beat down and broken with being sick, that I asked her to marry me"

"That was really sweet of you" said Marley, with a nod. "I can't see many guys, stepping up and doing that"

"Well she was my best friend, and I loved her" he replied. "And I wanted her to be happy in her last moments on this earth" he continued, finally taking a sip of his coffee and giving a sigh. "I might not have been in love, with her; but I definitely loved her"

"I think it shows what a wonderful heart you have" said Marley, with a smile to him. "To make her last moments here on earth, wonderful memories for her; that is just, wow"

"Kind of like one of those sappy movies, huh" said Mike, with a laugh. "The sweet guy who never gets to have the happy ending, whilst making all that of other people's happy endings come true"

"I'm sure that isn't true" replied Marley, looking to him. "I do believe, that everyone does get to have their happy ending eventually"

"Optimistic outlook you have there on life" said Mike with a laugh, as Marley gave a nod.

"I do believe everything that happens in our life" she replied. "After seeing so many examples of stuff having proved that, happen for a reason"

"So your marrying the wrong guy" said Mike, looking at her. "Who ultimately didn't want to have your children, that was something that was meant to happen"

"Yes" replied Marley, with a nod, and gave him a smile. "Just like my oldest sister Mikki and her now husband Seb, split up with one another after six years together" she continued. "Only for Mikki to go to California and work there for just over a year, date someone else; whilst Seb here also dated someone else as well, to realize that they would never be truly happy with that of one another"

"They got back together" said Mike, with a smile to her. "Obviously"

"They did" replied Marley, with a small laugh. "And are probably even more in love now, if that is possible then they were back then; and have a gorgeous little girl also, my niece"

"Okay wow" said Mike, looking to her with a small chuckle. "I guess that makes you think things happen for a reason"

"I guess that sounds more romantic movie like" said Marley, with a laugh. "Much more than that of your thing" she continued. "But I do think my eventual being here, was that of what my life really was meant to be"

"So my meeting up with you again" said Mike, with a smile to her. "It was meant to be"

"Yes, it was" replied Marley, with a smile also; and the two of them continued to talk and drink coffee, before heading home to their places of residences, until they were to see one another again at school the following week.

* * *

 _End Note: As you can probably guess, I am leaving it very open ended; with both Marley and also Ryder as to if these last two chapters does result in that of their happily ever after.  
_ _The 'Mike' that I have written here, as the one talking to Marley; is not the same Mike we know from Glee; but rather my taking it from something this person who I see in my mind gets called in one thing, and the last name of a character they played in something else._

 _As always, thanks for reading; and I will be back with another update on another story soon!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows and faves on this story - so this next chapter is taken once again from Ryder's POV, and it is him moving on with his life and furthering that of the story from two chapters ago, where he met Sarah Scott.  
_ _Now I do want to point out that this does deal with that of some adult matter - but the story does have a M rating, so it's all good. I never go into the whole writing of smut, or such; but it's well referenced here in this chapter.  
_ _It's also as well linking up to the last chapter of Here Comes Forever, where there was a discussion about something - but more about that at the end of the chapter in end note, to explain without spoiling that of the story._

 _As always any character you don't recognize from Glee belong to me and they cannot be used without my permission. The character of Hunter (as well as the mentioned Ashley, Zhane and Andros), does not belong to me; I have borrowed this from another tv show; of which I also dabble writing in, and where the inspiration for using that of my own created characters of Juanita and Courtney, came to be within this story - they are part of the expansion of them._

 _Love always;  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 16:

If someone had told him when he and Marley divorced, not even a year ago; that he'd be in another relationship as soon as he was, then he would have thought that they were crazy in thinking that; and that they would be even crazier if they would have told him that the girl he was in a relationship with, who was also divorced like he was, that she'd also had a young daughter, then he really would not have believed it at all.  
But that indeed was the reality, what had happened; with Sarah Scott, formerly married name Woodruff, with a young daughter Zoey; who was six years old, and spent weekdays with Sarah; and weekends with her father, Hunter. And whilst getting use to be around that of the young girl, wasn't much he'd had to deal with; since he and Sarah mostly spent weekends together when she was with her father; he also actually didn't mind those times when he had been around to the house of a weekday, and having gotten to know Zoey, and found himself wondering why he'd been so hesitant in having children; as it really didn't seem all that bad now, and made him think he might even like children in the future.

Sunday afternoon, with Hunter due to drop Zoey off just before dinner; and having spent most of the weekend with Sarah, which included sleeping over the night before since there was no child present in the house, who would be able to witness that of adult things. The two of them were now seated in the living room of Sarah's house, watching a movie on Netflix; when the doorbell sounded, and therefore shattering that of what had been their alone time together.

"Well there goes the peace and quiet" said Sarah, with a laugh as she turned off Netflix, leaving only that of the normal television now playing. "And are you okay with meeting Hunter?" she asked, looking to Ryder and he gave a small nod. "Okay, don't be scared of him" she continued, with a small smile and gave him a quick kiss. "He's a really nice guy"

"Yeah, I'm not worried about that" said Ryder, with a small smile to him, as the doorbell rang once more and Sarah stood from the sofa. "I'm more concerned about him having heard the reasons, why Marley and I divorced and him not wanting me to be around Zoey"

"Well if he says that" said Sarah as she walked over to the front door. "Then he is going to be getting an ass kicking from me" she continued, and went to open the door. "Because you've been nothing but wonderful with Zoey", and opening the door looked to her ex husband and daughter standing on the other side, with a smile. "Hi, come on in"

"Thanks" replied Hunter, with a small nod to his ex wife; and walked inside along with Zoey, who immediately hugged Sarah, albeit almost screaming "Mommy" as she did.

"Hi my angel" said Sarah, with her own smile as she hugged her daughter. "Did you have fun with Dad?"

"Yeah, and also Aunt Marah too" replied Zoey, looking to her with a nod. "And yesterday we went out for ice cream down with the fishies"

"Well I bet that was heaps of fun" said Sarah, with a small laugh; and then looked to Hunter. "So nothing need to be knowing?" she asked. "She wasn't any trouble?"

"No trouble at all, and like always was a complete little angel" said Hunter, with a smile to his ex wife. "You have a good weekend?"

"I did" replied Sarah, with a nod. "Just spent most of it here; hanging out with Ryder"

"Ryder, right" said Hunter, with a nod also and looked over to the sofa, where he was still sitting. "Hey there"

"Umm, yeah hey" replied Ryder, thinking that since the other male was being courteous and talking to him, that he should stand and go and introduce himself properly, and doing this went over to Hunter and held out his hand to him. "Ryder Evans"

"Yeah, I know" said Hunter with a small laugh and shook his hand. "I've heard your name mentioned to me before"

"Andros, Zhane?" asked Ryder, with a laugh; and Hunter nodded. "Yeah, we've known each other for a really long time"

"And Andros married Sarah's cousin" said Hunter, as Ryder then gave a small nod. "Which is how I believe you came to know one another, since you can around and fixed Sarah's oven when it was playing up"

"Umm, yeah" replied Ryder with a small laugh. "We did"

"Yeah" said Hunter, giving a small laugh also. "So you're divorced as well, I'm lead to believe?"

"I am, yes" replied Ryder, with a nod. "My ex and I, we didn't want the same things and in the end realised that we weren't going to be able to make it work with us" he continued, as Hunter looked to him. "So the best thing in the end was for us to divorce"

"As said, I've heard so yeah" said Hunter, with a small smile to him and Ryder looked to the other male. "But I've never been one to listen to the gossip of others, and if you make Sarah happy; then so be it" he continued, and Ryder gave a small nod. "And that's all I want; that along with my little girl being happy"

"I understand" replied Ryder, with a nod; thinking he could possibly be friends with his girlfriend's ex, as Hunter looked to Sarah, who'd whilst he and Ryder had been talking; was talking with her daughter.

"So I'll see you Friday afternoon" said Hunter, and Sarah looked to him with a nod.

"Sure yeah, see you then" she replied, giving her ex husband a smile. "Say bye to your Dad, Zo" she continued, and looked to their daughter. "And we will also call during week as well, to say hi too"

"Yeah" replied Zoey, with a nod; and went over to Hunter and gave him a hug. "Bye Daddy, love you"

"Love you too angel" he replied, as he hugged his daughter back. "Be good for your Mom for the week, okay"

"I will" said Zoey, with a nod; as Hunter placed a kiss to his daughter's head.

"Okay, yeah" replied Hunter, with a smile to her as he let her out of his embrace. "I will see you Friday"

"See you Friday" said Sarah, with a nod; and Hunter looked to his ex wife with a nod also.

"Uh huh" said Hunter, with a nod also and then looked to Ryder. "Nice to have met you" he continued, as Ryder nodded, and replied "You too".

"Yeah, bye Hunter" said Sarah, with a nod; and once more saying goodbye to his daughter, left Sarah's house; and as Ryder closed the front door, she looked to her young daughter. "Why don't you go and put your bag into your room, and then I think dinner might almost be ready"

"What we having?" asked Zoey, looking to her mother; and Sarah gave a small laugh.

"Well I can tell you it's not chicken nuggets" she said, as Zoey gave a laugh, and Ryder a small one also. "But it's something that you do like, I promise that"

"Okay mommy" she replied, with a nod and went to grab the bag that Hunter had put down that she'd taken around to his when they'd entered.

"And aren't you forgetting one more thing?" asked Sarah, as her daughter went to get her bag, and she looked at her; shrugging her shoulders. "Saying hi, to Ryder?" laughed Sarah, and giving a laugh also and going over to Ryder, she hugged him.

"Hi Ryder" said Zoey, hugging him and giving a small laugh; he also hugged the young girl too.

"Hi Zoey" he said, with a smile to her also. "It's okay for me to stay for dinner tonight, right?"

"Yes, it's okay" replied Zoey, with a nod. "What did you and mommy do on the weekend?"  
"Just boring grown up stuff" said Sarah, with a laugh; and Zoey looked to her mom.

"What's boring grown up stuff?" she asked, and Sarah looked to Ryder; who she could see was unsure of where this conversation was heading and what would just be said.

"It just means, we watched movies and stuff like that" said Sarah, with a nod. "Now go and put your bag in your room, then wash up hands and then you can come out for dinner"

"Okay" replied Zoey, with a nod to her and grabbing her bag this time; ran off to her bedroom, as Sarah walked over to where Ryder was standing and took his hand, giving him a smile.

"You know I didn't mean boring in the sense of boring, right?" she asked, with a laugh; as Ryder looked to her. "I saw the look you had there, and just wanted to make sure we were clear on that"

"No, I didn't think that at all" replied Ryder, giving a small laugh also. "I was just more concerned about what you were going to be possibly telling her that boring adult stuff is"

"She's a little too young at this moment, to fully understand that adult stuff" said Sarah, as Ryder wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist. "Means that you're making me scream out your name, multiple times"

"And you did multiple times" replied Ryder, with a laugh and quickly kissed her. "And that you also made me feel so good too, many times"

"Hmm I did, didn't I" said Sarah, kissing him and Ryder nodded; letting themselves for a moment get caught up in the kiss between themselves. "But, we have to now refrain to at least next weekend and not be like this in front of Zo"

"Yeah, and I know you love your daughter" said Ryder, looking to her with a small smile. "But man, a week is a long time to make a guy, wait"

"I know, yeah" said Sarah, with a laugh. "Just think though how amazing Friday night will be then"

"Oh it will be amazing" replied Ryder, with a laugh also; and with one more quick yet heated kiss between the two of them, they headed into the kitchen of Sarah's house, to start serving up dinner, for themselves and also Zoey; with Ryder feeling that maybe kids and the domesticated life that he'd seemingly not wanted and also had hated with Marley, might not be so bad after all.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Wednesday evening, with Sam coming around to his apartment; as had become pretty much a tradition now for them since Marley had left California, and them playing some video games, eating pizza and just enjoying that of one another's company; sat talking as they ate the pizza that had just been delivered.

"So when am I going to get to meet this Sarah girl?" asked Sam, with a smile to his younger brother as he picked off some of the anchovies on the pizza, before eating them.

"Umm, I don't know" he replied with a laugh. "It's still kind of new with us, and I don't want to rush things"

"Well I'd kind of say you already are doing that" replied Sam, with a laugh and smile. "Because, what you met like four months ago, and you're already spending weekends with her"

"That's because it's one of the best times to though" said Ryder, with a small laugh. "And Zoey is over at her father's house"

"And that means then that you and Sarah are able to do stuff, I take it" replied Sam, with a smile to his brother, and Ryder gave a small nod.

"Yeah, we are" replied Ryder, with a small nod and Sam looked to his younger brother.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked, as he grabbed his bottle of beer from the coffee table, and took a small drink from it before continuing. "I mean, just that this girl Sarah; she clearly has a child and that is the one thing you don't want"

"Honestly, Zoey" replied Ryder, with a small sigh as he grabbed his own beer. "The time I've spent with her when I've been there when she may have been there, say on a weeknight" he continued, taking a drink himself. "She's not that bad"

"Not that bad?" asked Sam, looking to him. "In the way, that you could see yourself maybe possibly if this relationship were to head in that direction that would involve becoming a step dad, not be that kind of bad?"

"Yeah, I mean she's a great kid" replied Ryder, with a nod. "And whilst I am still pretty sure I don't want kids of my own" he continued as Sam looked to his younger brother. "The fact that Sarah has a child from a previous relationship doesn't scare me off from liking her"

"And you do like her" said Sam, and Ryder looked to his brother with a smile.

"I do yeah" he said, nodding and taking another sip of his beer before putting the bottle down and grabbing another slice of pizza. "She's got this real outgoing personality, and she's an amazing cook"

"Well she's a chef, so I'd be hoping that she'd be good at it" laughed Sam, as Ryder nodded. "And her cooking is something you like I take it?" asked Sam, looking to his brother. "Because that seemed to be one of the other problems you had with Marley, and that she didn't cook anything you liked much"

"I love her cooking" said Ryder, with a nod. "And I'll make sure when you do meet her, that she does the cooking and it be something that of amazing" he continued, with a smile. "Not that it would be anything but that" he laughed. "But yeah, she cooks great food, and none of these new fad things; even though she has to at work"

"Well fad things probably wouldn't have been big with her family having grown up" said Sam, with a laugh. "What with all her brothers and sisters"

"Hmm yeah four brothers and three sisters" replied Ryder, with a laugh. "One of them including Juanita, who we definitely all know"

"Yeah and Sarah, she's not like her sister is she?" asked Sam, with a laugh; and Ryder shook his head with a smile.

"Definitely not" he replied. "She's confident, don't get me wrong there" he continued. "But she's definitely not like Juanita in the sense of I'll beat you to a pulp kind of thing if you ever hurt anyone I care about"

"Well I wouldn't be hurting Sarah, if I were you" said Sam, with a smile to his brother. "Because I think Juanita might have some justice there for you if you were to do that"

"I don't intend to do that" replied Ryder, shaking his head. "And I don't know if there is a future with Sarah, but I am willing to find out"

"And the whole kid thing really doesn't freak you out?" asked Sam, looking to him as Ryder replied, a quick "Nope"

"Okay wow, yeah" said Sam, with a nod. "I just want you to be sure what you're maybe possibly getting yourself into here" he continued, as Ryder looked to his older brother. "Because I can tell you now, that Sarah's daughter will always be first with her; you will always be second"

"I know that" replied Ryder, with a nod. "Really I do" he continued. "But I can't describe how it feels with Sarah, but all I know is that it's not at all like it was with Marley; it's just different"

"Different, is to be expected" said Sam, with a nod. "I know the girls I've dated since Britts, none of them are at all like it was with her; and every relationship is bound to be different"

"Yeah, but it's not just that" said Ryder, shaking his head. "With Sarah, there is this passion and intensity with us; whereas with Marley it was like tame and friendly" he continued, as Sam looked to his younger brother. "And I'm beginning to think maybe, the whole thing with her and me was really that of a two people who started to date, who then moved in together really quickly, and never really got out of that being friends stage but decided because we were in a relationship that we'd marry anyway"

"Well you were the one to propose to her" replied Sam, with a nod and Ryder nodded also.

"Because it's what I thought I wanted at the time" said Ryder, with a sigh. "And that I'd probably not get another chance"

"But you have" replied Sam, and Ryder looked to his brother with a smile.

"Yeah, I have" he said, with a nod. "And just like you haven't found that spark with any other girl that's not Britts" he continued. "I think I've found it with Sarah"

"Yeah, like I said though" said Sam, looking to his brother. "I just don't want to see you hurt, again as I know this thing with Marley, broke you in a way" he said, as Ryder gave a nod. "And whilst I do want to see my little bro, happy. I also don't want to see him hurt again either"

"I won't get hurt" replied Ryder, with a smile to him. "And if it's one thing that the whole thing with Marley made me realize, it's that you can't let people not in on what you're thinking or wanting" he continued, as Sam gave a nod. "And also as well, maybe I should have realized to begin with Marley that things weren't ever really good with us, because well let's just say it wasn't great for me in, you know the bedroom area"

"Okay are we talking about sex, here now?" asked Sam, and Ryder looked to him with a small nod. "Wow, okay" he said, with a laugh. "So Marley wasn't good"

"It wasn't that she wasn't you know, good" replied Ryder, with a sigh. "I mean sex, any sex should be fun" he continued, as Sam gave a small nod also. "It's just sometimes I couldn't finish"

"But Marley would have known this, right?" asked Sam, and Ryder looked to him shaking his head.

"Easy enough to fake it when you're wearing a condom" he replied, giving a small smile to his older brother. "Just groan a few times and all that, she thinks you've reached a climax"

"Well I've never had to do that" said Sam, shaking his head. "And I can't believe you would had done that too many times"

"It was quite a few times that I did it actually" replied Ryder, with a sigh. "When I just wasn't feeling particularly into that at the time, so I'd fake it and then Marley would be happy"

"And you're pretty sure she never knew this?" asked Sam, as Ryder shook his head.

"No, she didn't even know a guy could fake it" he replied, and Sam looked to his younger brother.

"But she knows one can because?" he asked; as Ryder gave a small laugh.

"Two Christmases ago when I went to South Carolina with Marley to spend with her family there" he replied, as Sam looked to him. "Kitty, and she is probably the most outspoken and crass of all of her family; for some reason asked Mikki and Seb if they'd faked it when they were apart for that time" he continued, as Sam just continued to look at him. "And Marley said then she didn't realize a guy could fake it, until Sebastian explained; stating that he pretty much faked all the time when he was with Hannah's sister, Patty, that a guy could do that"

"And you're sitting there thinking, that whole time she would realize that you'd be faking it with her?" asked Sam, and Ryder gave a small nod. "She didn't realize though, I'm guessing"

"No thank god" he replied, with a small sigh. "Because that would be one awkward conversation to be having with your wife, and telling them that they don't get you aroused enough to make you reach a climax"

"No, it would definitely not be" said Sam, shaking his head. "So, I got to ask now?" he asked, and Ryder looked to his older brother. "You and Sarah have had sex?"

"Yes, we've had sex" replied Ryder, with a laugh; and giving a small nod also Sam, looked to his brother.

"And do you there, you know fake it or not?" he asked, as Ryder shook his head with a smile.

"Definitely, do not" he replied, as Sam nodded. "Like I said earlier, with Sarah there is just this intense passion with us, and believe me when I say there ain't nothing faked at all"

"Okay, yeah don't need too many details" replied Sam, with a laugh. "Just be knowing I want to be meeting this girl soon" he continued, with a smile as Ryder gave a nod. "Because clearly she has stolen that of my little brother's heart, and I got to do the whole big bro thing and make sure that she is good enough for him"

"Well I will organize a time when you can meet here then" said Ryder, with a smile to him and giving a nod also, Sam smiled; and then the two of them continued to talk and eat pizza, before playing that of a video game, before Sam headed back home to the Puckerman residence.

* * *

 _End Note: Okay a few things before I sign this chapter off - hopefully Ryder isn't coming across as a jerk in what his actions with Marley were; but the way I see is that they really moved in on the whole relationship really quickly, and didn't get to know one another really well before he is asking her due to her circumstance of needing a new place, to move in with him, where they started to share a bed, since Sam was at the time in the other one - and whilst they did obviously love and care for one another, it just wasn't that type of relationship where there is this passion and all that involved - and it was more that of what came out of them being friends, and thinking well you know this person is willing to maybe to commit to me; so they went down the whole route of getting married._

 _Now as for Ryder, faking it - and it I agree totally believe being something quite horrible for him to do; it is also going to play a huge part into the future of his story as well, because I do know where this whole story is going - it's well mapped out along with all the other interconnecting ones, and the ever expanding multiverse of that._

 _I won't for the record be making Hunter a jerk, whatsoever - I actually know the guy in real life of who I base this character on; and he is a sweet guy, so to even make him a little horrible, I could not do whatsoever!_

 _Anyway thanks for reading, and I will catch you all soon on the flip side!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Apologies for the length of time it's taken me to get a new chapter of this up; but with so many stories on the go, well yeah you get what I am saying. I can't focus on just one of them!_

 _So this chapter is taken once more from the side of Marley, and her now new life in South Carolina. I do have to mention that the time where I am in this story, is only now starting to kind of connect up to where we are with the story of what is also happening with Ryder; and that they aren't always going to be in complete sync time wise with one another. And there is also spoilers as well for other stories, that are currently in the midst of being written; so just giving a small spoiler alert warning there for some, that you will then realize which to that they are._

 _As always any characters you recognize from Glee do not belong to me, and I am just merely playing with them. However all those who you don't know from the show, belong to me and cannot be used without my permission first._

 _Thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end._

 _Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 17 –

Getting to know Mike over the first semester of her teaching back home in South Carolina; and continuing to substitute when the one she was doing that for, made the decision to stay at look after her father; Marley slowly started to think that she might be falling for the guy she once went to high school with, but was very sure to also guard her heart as well after what had transpired with Ryder.

With her younger brother and his girlfriend, having gotten engaged over Christmas, and being excited for the two of them; she did however begin to wonder if she would ever have that again, and get to also have children as well. Something she knew her brother and soon to be sister in law would soon most likely have, and that more than likely also soon maybe too have even another niece and nephew with that of her older sisters as well; not Kitty, since she only few months prior had her first baby, a little boy; who as an aunt too, she totally adored and loved spoiling and also babysitting whenever she got the chance too. But more so, she was utterly convinced that it would be Mikki who would more than likely have another baby soon, with Amelia getting close to being two years old.

Texting Olivia, over her lunch period; who she had told that she was able to help with any of the wedding plans for her and Roderick; and something her soon to be sister in law happily accepted with in regards to the help, since she had three older brothers, two of whom were not married, and only dating, and the one who was married currently living overseas with his wife; the help from someone who had been through that of the plan was gladly accepted.

Giving a laugh, as she texted back a reply to the other girl, who was stressing out about her upcoming engagement party, and also trying to figure out through that of a registry just what she and Roderick were needing for the apartment they both now shared, Marley smiled as she tapped away on her phone and gave what she could hope was a helpful reply.

"You look deep in thought there" came Mike's voice, as she finished the text and hit sent on it; and looked up to him with a smile and laugh.

"Just helping out my soon to be sister in law" she replied, with a smile as the male sat at the table, with his own lunch and he gave a laugh.

"This is your younger brother's soon to be wife?" he asked, looking to her as he also unwrapped his sandwich that he bought and Marley gave a nod.

"Yes, that's the one" she replied, with a small smile. "They're going to be having their engagement party on the fifteenth of Feburary" she continued, as Mike gave a small nod. "And Liv is just a little concerned about the gift registry thing"

"Because what could she and your brother possibly need that they don't already have" said Mike, with a laugh as she also gave a laugh and replying, "Exactly"

"So just kind of giving Liv, some shall we say sisterly advice" replied Marley, with a laugh. "And also as well, it's nice too being able to plan an engagement party also. Since Ryder and I didn't have one?"

"You didn't?" asked Mike, looking to her as Marley placed her phone down and picked up a fork to eat the salad she'd bought for herself.

"No" she replied, shaking her head. "We went out for dinner with Ryder's family, but that was about the extent of it" she continued, as Mike looked to her. "My two older sisters they didn't have big engagement parties either"

"That was one thing I made sure to do for Amy, and have an engagement party" said Mike, as Marley looked to him with a nod and smile.

"I still think that was such a sweet thing to do" said Marley, with a smile to him. "It can't have been easy going into that, knowing what the outcome was going to be"

"It wasn't" replied Mike, shaking his head. "But at the end of it all" he continued, as Marley's phone beeped again. "I know it was the right thing for me to do, for her"

"Yes" said Marley, with a nod as she picked up her phone and looked at the message reply back from Olivia and gave a small laugh. "I'll ask you this" she said, and looked to Mike. "Liv is wondering if it be wrong to ask people to contribute towards the honeymoon, instead of giving them gifts. What would you say if someone asked you to do that?"

"Actually, it's a pretty good idea" replied Mike with a small laugh. "It's less financial burden of those who are getting married and also as well they're not getting items that they already have and would only have to find a way to sell for that of the money to begin with"

"Yeah, it is a pretty good idea" said Marley, with a small smile to him. "And I would gladly contribute to making sure they have an amazing honeymoon"

"Hmm, I do think that is a nice idea" said Mike, with a nod. "And I know if I were to be asked by a friend who was getting married to do that, then I would"

"Same" replied Marley, as she typed back a reply to Olivia; saying she thought it was a good idea and also so did Mike as well. "So where did you go for a honeymoon?"

"We just went down the coast for a few days" said Mike, looking to her and Marley looked to her with a nod. "As it was too risky for Amy to take a long flight"

"That's understandable" she replied, with a nod, as Mike asked then. "What about you?"

"Umm Ryder and I went on a European cruise" she said, looking to him with a small smile. "It was a wedding present from his parents, sister and brothers"

"That was really nice of them" said Mike, with a small smile to her also as Marley's phone beeped again and she looked at the message, feeling a small blush come over her as she read Olivia's message back to her.

 _Ohh is this the Mike who you said was a cutie?! You should totally ask him to come along as your date for the engagement party, and then the family can all get to know him!_

Laughing and hoping that her blush wasn't obvious to Mike, she typed back a reply with a small smile. **_Yes it is that Mike, and I don't know about inviting him. I think I like him and all that, but I don't want to rush anything either_**

"Everything okay?" asked Mike, looking to her and Marley looked up to him with a small nod of the head and smile.

"It's fine" she said, with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. "Liv just said something not related to engagement stuff that's all"

"Oh okay yeah" replied Mike, with a laugh. "You kind of went red in the face, that's all"

"Yeah" said Marley, with a small laugh also, as a reply came back from Olivia that read; _Do it, do it, do it! You know we all want to meet this guy, you have been telling us about!_ Giving a small laugh and her soon to be sister in law's enthusiasm for this to happen, she gave a small sigh and looked to Mike. "So I was thinking if you're not doing anything on the fifteenth then maybe you could come along to my brother's engagement party?"

"I'm not doing anything I can think of" replied Mike, looking to her with a small smile as Marley gave a small nod. "But wouldn't going to an engagement party with a guy who you're friends with give your family the wrong idea maybe"

"They can think what they want" replied Marley, with a small laugh. "It's just I have obviously mentioned you when I have seen them over the weekends when I've gone to visit, and I guess for them to put a face to the name of that person would be good" she continued, as Mike gave a small nod. "I know they still worry about me, even though I am back home and they see me more often; so for them to know I am doing okay and have friends, well it would be nice to show them that"

"Well then I would love to go along with you to it" said Mike with a smile as Marley nodded. "Even if, it's not a date"

"No, not a date" replied Marley, with a laugh and shaking her head; but as she and Mike continued to talk over the lunch break she couldn't but help wonder, if he maybe to might be having some feelings for her, as she was starting to have for him.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Still helping Olivia with that of some of the plans for her upcoming wedding to Roderick; the day of the engagement party, Marley picked up Mike from his apartment and then drove the two of them out to Greer, which was being held later that afternoon.

"I literally thought we'd never get away from my parents house?" said Mike with a laugh, as Marley headed towards her parents house where Olivia and Roderick were having the get together; after having beforehand gone over to Mike's parents house so that he was able to introduce them to Marley.

"They're really sweet" replied Marley, looking to him with a quick smile and nod of her head. "And they're only about twenty minutes away from my place" she laughed as Mike gave a laugh also. "So it's totally fine, that they kept us a little longer than we'd intended"

"Yeah" said Mike, with a nod. "I guess you can say my parents had gotten more than a little curious also as to who I've been talking about recently"

"Yes" replied Marley, with a small laugh as she turned into the street her parents lived on and then made a turn a few meters down the road into the driveway of her childhood home, pulling up behind that of what she knew to be the car that Kitty now drove and had gotten when she returned to South Carolina. "So, you're not nervous about this?" she asked, looking to him with a smile as she turned off the engine of her car. "Because I'm sure there is going to be questions galore, as to well you know stuff, and probably more so since my sisters and all that are going to be here"

"I am totally okay" said Mike, with a nod as he removed his seat belt and they both opened their doors and got out of the car. "Little nervous, yes maybe" he continued with a laugh as Marley locked her car up and they headed towards the front door. "But that's only because I do kind of remember one of your older sisters, and she was the popular girl and not the sort of people I tended to hang out with in high school"

"Kitty wasn't one of those popular girls though" said Marley, shaking her head as she turned the door knob of her parents front door. "She just happened to be one of those girls that people tended to gravitate towards and hence become popular" she continued as Mike looked to her with a laugh. "Much like Mikki was too also, and whereas I preferred to just be one of the crowd"

"Same here, preferred being one of the crowd also" replied Mike, with a nod. "After all we were at high school to learn"

"Yeah" said Marley, with a laugh, as a young boy came over to her and held his arms up to her; and she looked to him with a smile. "Hey Lukey" she said, as she bent down and picked him up in her arms, as she heard a female voice, coming towards them, asking "Lucas, come back here please", and then Karen appear around the corner and giving a laugh as she saw Marley with him.

"I'm guessing he heard the door open and came to see who it was" said Marley, giving the older woman a smile, and Karen nodded in return.

"Yes, we heard the door open from the living room" she replied with a nod. "And then Luke ran towards the door, like he does at home when Jeremy comes home and nearly gave me a heart attack"

"You know I wouldn't have let him go anywhere" said Marley, shaking her head and Karen gave a small laugh also shaking her head.

"I know that" she said, with a smile. "I guess he just loves seeing his fave babysitter though"

"I believe so" replied Marley, with a laugh and looked at the little boy with a smile who in turn poked his tongue out at her and Marley too then copied the action.

"You're just a bad as Jeremy, you know that" said Karen, with a laugh as she watched the two of them, and Marley looked to her with a smile and nod; as the other woman turned and looked at Mike. "So you must be Mike?" she asked, as he gave a small nod. "We've heard lots about you" she continued stepping towards him and holding out her hand. "I'm Karen. Marley's sister, Mikki is my sister in law"

"Umm yeah hi, it's nice to meet you Karen" replied Mike, shaking her hand and giving her a smile. "Marley's filled me in on, who all of you are"

"Hmm, I am sure she has" said Karen, looking to Marley with a quick smile and noting the younger girls slight blush on her cheeks. "So we're still waiting on Rod and Liv to turn up, as well as Dyl and Bee, but the others are all here in the living room" she continued, turning to walk back. "And also all really eager to meet you Mike"

"Don't be intimidated by them" said Marley, looking to him with a small smile. "They're all talk, no bite" she continued with a laugh as the followed Karen into the living room and she still with Lucas in her arms.

"It will be fine I'm sure" replied Mike, looking to her with a small smile also. "I know how protective I am of my little sisters, so I get where they will all be coming from with this"

"Yeah, well the funny thing about this is that these guys who will question you, aren't actually my brothers" said Marley, with a laugh. "One is my brother in law, and the other two brother in laws by that of kind of proxy"

"Yeah" said Mike with a laugh also as they walked into the living room, where is seemed that Mikki was having a small argument with Jeremy.

"Still think that you are" he said, as Mikki who was seated on the sofa in her parents living room looked to him with a laugh, and shook her head.

"And I am telling you" stated Mikki. "That I woke up this morning with a headache and don't want to be having caffeine or sugar at the moment"

"And said brother is worsening headache with his accusations" said Sebastian, looking to his older brother, whilst sitting on the sofa next to Mikki with Amelia on his lap and playing with his phone; and looked to Marley and Mike. "One of you tell Jeremy he's a moron"

"Umm, I don't actually know him at all to do that" replied Mike, giving a laugh.

"Hmm, well I do" said Marley, with a smile and looked over to Jeremy. "What your brother said, you're a moron"

"Yeah, okay just dis your fave non brother in law in front of the guy you literally can't stop talking to us all about now" he replied, with a smile to her, as Marley went slightly red in the face, before looking to the others. "So everyone this is Mike" she continued, and then looking to Mike with a small smile. "And this is, I guess the family; or at least some of them"

"Hi, it's a really nice to meet all of you" said Mike, with a nod and smile to those in the room.

"Yeah, you as well" said Mikki, with a nod to him as well.

"So that's Mikki, my oldest sister" said Marley, pointing to her on the sofa. "And then my brother in law Seb and niece Millie" she continued, before then pointing to where Artie was seated in the arm chair. "Artie, brother in law who is married to Kitty, and Jeremy and Karen, one of Seb's older brothers and his sister in law and of course Mikki's in laws; and then Nathan, who is there on ground playing with what looks like an old DS, the older of their two boys"

"Okay yeah" said Mike, with a laugh. "I think I got all that"

"Uh huh" replied Marley, with a nod to him and looked to Lucas who was still in her arms. "And this is my little buddy Lukey, who is also Karen and Jeremy's as well" she continued with a smile to the boy she was holding, who laughed and then pulled a face at her. "Who is also soon to be a big brother"

"Oh wow" said Mike, looking to Karen. "Congratulations"

"Thank you" she replied, with a smile. "I'm about four months now, so still a while to go" she continued, as he gave a nod. "But definitely this time have my fingers crossed that it will be a girl"

"Well you can find out really soon, right" said Sebastian, and Karen looked to her brother in law with a nod.

"And when are you and Mikki finding out what baby number two is now?" asked Jeremy, looking to the both of them with a smile, as Mikki looked to him shaking her head.

"I'm not pregnant Jere" she replied and then looked to Marley and Mike. "So mom and dad are out back" she continued with a nod. "Since dad is determined to cook out on the grill today, since Roddy loves that sort of thing"

"Even though it's only like fifty seven degrees outside" said Artie, with a laugh; as Kitty walked into the living area with Joshua who was five months old in her arms, and Marley turned to look at her older sister.

"Kits, you remember Mike?" she asked, and Kitty looked at him with a small nod.

"Kind of yeah, I think so" she replied, with a nod. "Here, have a baby to hold" she continued and went to pass her young son over to him.

"Umm, okay yeah" replied Mike, with a laugh as he took Joshua from her and looked to the little boy he now had a hold of, and Kitty looked to Marley with a nodded grin and she went and sat on the sofa next to Mikki.

"So Mike" said Sebastian, as his phone made a message beep and he looked to Amelia, who was still playing with it and took it from her, and Mikki quickly grabbed their daughter to stop her from making a fuss about losing the phone she'd be playing with and peppered kisses over her face, to what the young girl squealed at delight over. "You and Leesy were just at high school together?"

"Yeah, just high school" said Mike, looking to him and giving a nod and adverting his attention away from Joshua, who he was still holding and didn't seem to be fussed about doing. "I went to Greer Middle School, which wasn't too far from the high school so it was one of the schools that guaranteed placement into it" he continued, as Joshua who clearly didn't like not being the one getting the attention of Mike, poked at his nose and he looked to him with a laugh. "Hi, sorry did I stop paying attention to you?"

"He's an attention seeker that's for sure" said Artie, with a laugh. "Just like his mom"

"I do not seek attention" she replied, looking over to her husband with a frown; and Mike and the others laughed, and then waited for the others to show up that were close to that of Marley in regards to being that of family and then also later that day the guests who were also coming along for the engagement party.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Later that afternoon, with the others having arrived and getting to know Mike; and him finding that of Marley's younger brother and soon to be sister in law welcoming to him, and also Dylan, Brooke and their two young children; and already knowing Brooke from work and also Savannah being that of a student at the school where they taught; he found himself liking that of the Kapowski and also extended family of Marley, and that they were all quite easy to get along with. With Roderick and Olivia's friends also arriving as well, for the engagement party; it was now in full swing; and going and grabbing a can of soda from the cooler on the back deck, he looked over to where Eric was cooking on the grill, and opening the can headed over to where the older male was.

"Do you need any help with anything here?" he asked, as Eric who was turning the corn cobs that he had on the grill looked to him.

"No, I think I'm good" he replied, giving him a smile. "But thanks for asking"

"Sure of course" said Mike, with a nod. "It was actually nice of you to invite me along, since Marley and I are have only really gotten to re-know one another just in the last few months"

"Hmm" said Eric, looking to him as he also turned the meat he was grilling as well. "And just what are your intentions with my little girl here?"

"My intentions?" questioned Mike, looking to older male as he gave a nod of his head. "I don't have intentions with Marley"

"So you don't like my daughter than?" asked Eric, as Mike looked to him knowing that he was quite clearly getting quizzed as to what his feelings were potentially for Marley.

"No, not that at all" he replied, shaking his head. "I like Marley, very much so" he continued, with a small nod. "I just know she's been through some difficult stuff and first and foremost, I am there as a friend for her"

"Okay" replied Eric, looking at him as he grabbed the bottle of beer that he had sitting near him and took a quick drink from it. "That however doesn't really answer my question though" he continued, as Mike looked to him. "Because I see the way you look at her, and well it's the same way my two son in laws look at my two other daughters; and that is that they mean literally everything to them and you would therefore do anything for them"

"I do like your daughter Mr Kapowski" said Mike, with a nod. "But as I just said, I am not going to rush Marley into anything she doesn't want" he continued as Eric gave a nod. "And I'm not even sure if Marley even feels that way about me"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" replied Eric, with a small laugh. "These last few months I have seen my daughter smiling like she hasn't in a long time; and I am thinking that might have something to do with you"

"I'm just doing what any good friend would do" said Mike, with a small smile to the older male. "And that's be there for that person"

"Yes" said Eric, with a nod, as small smile to him also. "Do you want children?"

"Children?" asked Mike, looking to him as Eric nodded again.

"I assume Marley filled you in on why she and Ryder didn't work out?" he asked, as Mike looked to him with a small nod also. "And if you're not wanting that, then I really don't want you to be making my little girl fall for you; only to have her heart broken again"

"I'm an elementary school teacher, sir" said Mike, with a laugh. "I think it goes to say there, that I do like children"

"Well yes there is that" replied Eric, with a nod. "But you can like children, as did my daughter's first husband. But having that of your own, not be something that you'd be wanting for yourself"

"I do want children, one day" said Mike, with a nod as well. "I use to love helping my mom look after my little sisters, when I was younger and to be able one day have children of my own" he continued. "It's definitely something I do want"

"Good" said Eric, looking to him as he turned the corn once more that was on the grill cooking. "Because if you were to be saying no, then I would have quickly been showing you the door now"

"There is no need for that" said Mike, giving a small laugh. "And whilst I don't know if that is you kind of saying that you're okay with me maybe liking your daughter" he continued as Eric looked to him. "I'm kind of relieved that you're not kicking me out of your house"

"I think my little girl would be quite upset with me if I were to do that" said Eric, with a laugh as Mike too nodded with a small smile. "Now there is something for me you can do" he continued, as Mike looked to him. "Grab that plate, for the corn because these babies are ready to go"

"Sure" replied Mike, with a laugh as he grabbed the plate that was sitting on the side of the grill and let Eric, put the corn to it before he took it over to the table that had also been set up on the deck for the food, before going back over to where Marley was talking with her sisters and other family; and continued to enjoy getting to know her family just that little bit more.

#ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID##ID#

Walking out of the bathroom, Marley was about to head back downstairs when she saw Mikki coming out of the bedroom that was hers as a teenager and the one where she and Sebastian, would still sleep when they spent the night at their parents house.

"Hey" said Marley, looking to her older sister with a smile as Mikki replied back a "Hey" as well and walking over to near her.

"I was just putting Millie down to sleep" said Mikki, as Marley looked to her with a nod. "Been quite a long day for all of them"

"Yeah, it has" said Marley, with a laugh; with the engagement party for Roderick and Olivia, now starting to finish up with all those who had come heading home. "Good thing you don't have to be going back tonight"

"Hmm, it is" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But you and Mike have a sort of long trip back to Gaffney"

"It's not that far, really" said Marley, shaking her head, as Mikki looked to her. "And Mike said since I drove this morning, he would drive back tonight"

"You really like this guy, don't you?" asked Mikki, looking to her younger sister with a smile; as Marley blushed ever so slightly. "Marls, it's okay to feel something for someone. None of us expect you to become a nun or anything like that"

"I just don't want to rush things" replied Marley, shaking her head. "Mike and I we've both had marriages that didn't last. His though ending and being one of completely different circumstances to that of mine" she continued, as Mikki gave a small nod. "So I think slow is what, if there is anything there between us. Is the way to go"

"And building a good friendship first" said Mikki, with a smile to her. "That's always to a good foundation as well"

"It is" replied Marley, with a nod. "So you're doing okay, right?" she asked, looking to her older sister. "As I did notice that even later today you were still only drinking water and fruit juice, and didn't even go towards having a glass of wine or anything else like that"

"I'm fine" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Just like I said, had a bit of a headache this morning and didn't want to be willing it to return"

"So there's not another reason then" said Marley, with a smile to her as Mikki looked to her younger sister. "Like for instance some truth to what Jeremy was saying this morning, like say I don't know; you're possibly pregnant"

"Yes" said Mikki, with a small nod and smile to her sister; as Marley too smiled back to her with a laugh and hugged her. "But you cannot tell a soul this, okay" she continued, as Marley looked to her with a nod. "Seb and I only found out a few days ago, and we did not want to say anything yet"

"Okay firstly, I'm so excited for you and Seb" said Marley, as Mikki looked to her with a nod and smile. "And that I get to be here for it all this time, and not over the other side of the country" she continued, as Mikki gave a laugh. "And also I promise you I will not tell anyone"

"Thank you" said Mikki, with a nod. "And I wasn't actually lying about having a headache this morning, as I did indeed have one" she continued, as Marley gave a nod. "But not wanting to drink anything alcoholic, well as you can now figure out that was for also another reason as well"

"I think the others could however be on to you though" said Marley with a small laugh; as Mikki too gave a laugh. "But I promise my lips are sealed on this, until you are ready to say anything"

"Thank you" said Mikki, with a smile to her younger sister. "And I am also so excited that you are here fully for this time as well"

"Me too" replied Marley, with a nod to her as Mikki gave a laugh and looked to her with a smile.

"And at least we know too" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister. "That Mike isn't as freaked out about babies, as Ryder clearly was" she continued, as Marley looked to her. "He didn't even flinch when Kitty handed him Josh when he got here with you"

"I know, yeah" replied Marley, with a nod and small smile. "He's been really great with all of them today" she continued as Mikki also gave a nod. "Ryder just seemed to tolerate being around them all, but Mike really does seem to like being around them"

"And I think we better get back downstairs" said Mikki, with a smile to her. "Just in case the guys are down there quizzing Mike as to his intentions with you"

"Oh, dad's already done that" replied Marley, with a laugh. "He told me earlier, that dad asked him as to what his so called intentions were with me"

"Hmm, but just ask Artie though" said Mikki, with a laugh as well. "As to what it is like to be somewhat interrogated by four, or in Mike's case it will be five as Artie will be in on it too, guys as to what said intentions are in regards to girl they care about"

"Yeah, let's go down and make sure they're not the ones to be scaring him off" said Marley, with a nod and the two sisters headed back downstairs of their former family home, to continue talking with the others who were still there.

* * *

 _End Note : Spoilers are obviously, Kitty and Artie's baby being a boy; and also Roderick and Olivia being engaged. I wanted a way though to introduce Mike to them all where they'd be able to quickly see, how this guy differed to Ryder, and that he also was definitely more than okay around children as Marley and both Mikki mention at the end, and him not just tolerating them._

 _I will also say as well I have updated the cover art for this story - with now mini pictures in on it as to who, how I see them in my head those who are Mike and Sarah._

 _Thanks for reading and I will catch you all again with another story update soon._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
